


Flores en Invierno

by Mente801



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Forests, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mente801/pseuds/Mente801
Summary: Después de que la responsabilidad de la manada cayera sobre sus hombros, WonWoo prometió que no se permitiría ningún punto débil que pusiera en riesgo a su pueblo.Sabe lo que un alfa es capaz de hacer por su omega, y él no está dispuesto a darle la oportunidad a sus enemigos de usarlo en su contra, incluso si eso significa perder a su pareja destinada.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

El silencio en el bosque era sepulcral, después de la última batalla con la manada enemiga todos los animales se habían refugiado en sus madrigueras para escapar de los colmillos afilados de los lobos. 

El alfa se movía con sigilo entre los árboles, sirviéndose de la ayuda de la diosa Luna que por esa noche había estado de su lado, y lo agradecía, porque todo apestaba a masacre, a la sangre de sus enemigos esparcida en la maleza, al cansancio tras una batalla que pareció interminable y que les obligó a arrebatar vidas que no debían perderse. Era una guerra tan absurda como cualquier otra. 

WonWoo aprovechaba su pelaje azabache para moverse entre las sombras, asegurando que sus lobos se encontraran a salvo, podía notar el cansancio cuando sus miradas se cruzaban en la oscuridad, el dolor por las heridas, el nerviosismo de tener tan lejos a sus omegas, pero seguían de pie a su lado, fieles hasta la médula, esperando la menor señal para levantarse ante una nueva batalla si era necesario. 

Llegó hasta los límites del territorio, donde una hilera de cadáveres descansaban junto al arroyo que servía de frontera entre ambos pueblos. Lobos de todos los tamaños se encontraban rígidos, bañados en sangre y con la piel desgarrada. Les había ordenado dejarlos ahí, no como una burla ni como advertencia, sino para brindarle la oportunidad a sus dolientes de darles santa sepultura y que los omegas que habían dejado atrás tuvieran una lápida a la cual llorar. 

Un segundo grupo de lobos salió de las sombras del bosque, Shownu, un lobo de pelaje cenizo y casi tan grande como el mismo alfa, se acercó a este para anunciarle que estaban listos para levantar guardia a lo largo de la frontera. WonWoo fijó sus ojos oscuros en el recién llegado, cediéndole el liderazgo de la cuadrilla con la que se presentó y ordenándole la supervisión de cada lobo que quedaba bajo su mando, a diferencia de los que hicieron frente al primer ataque, estos eran en su mayoría betas, o alfas demasiado jóvenes que aún no tenían experiencia en batalla. 

Shownu asintió sumiso ante las indicaciones de su alfa y un instante después había desaparecido en el bosque con la mitad de la manada, listos para levantar guardia en los puntos de seguridad. 

Para el resto, era tiempo de descansar.

Las puertas del pueblo se abrieron en cuanto los centinelas los vislumbraron en la oscuridad, el silbido característico de la manada alertó a la pequeña tribu que los guerreros habían regresado. Todos salían de sus hogares en medio de la angustia y la desesperación, aterrados de descubrir que sus parejas se encontraran heridas o peor aún, que no estuvieran ahí.

Era peor para los omegas más jóvenes, aquellos que recibieron su marca cuando a penas alcanzaron su madurez, omegas como Chan estaban hechos un manojo de nervios, tratando de soltarse de los betas que habían sido los encargados de cuidar de ellos mientras sus alfas se encontraban ausentes.

WonWoo iba a la cabeza de la formación, inmenso e imponente como solo el alfa del pueblo podía, su pelaje aún más oscuro por la sangre derramada de sus enemigos y su pecho hinchado de orgullo, porque pudo regresar con bien a cada lobo que se llevó para proteger a su gente. Las familias se aglomeraban emocionadas a cada lado del sendero, cargando las pieles con las que se cubrirían sus guerreros cuando volvieran a su forma humana. Se abrazaban entre sí cuando lograban divisar a aquel que los mantuvo con el alma en un hilo o simplemente rompían a llorar de la felicidad de saber que volvían a salvo, pero nadie se acercaba a las bestias que desfilaban entre ellos. 

Nadie excepto Seungkwan, que dio un grito en cuanto divisó a cierto lobo de ojos castaños, se soltó de Solar, que había tratado de contenerlo desde que la alarma sonó y se lanzó sin titubeos a su alfa. El lobo, que avanzaba al mismo ritmo que sus compañeros, se vio contrariado por un instante, congelado entre la necesidad de lanzarse a lamer a su omega o seguir las órdenes de su alfa que ya estaba observándole de reojo. 

Los ojos oscuros del líder de la manada se encontraron con los del menor, asintiendo en un gesto comprensivo, brindándole la autorización tanto a él como al resto del grupo de ir reunirse con sus familias, tal vez el plan en un principio era brindarle atención médica a los que estaban heridos, pero nada resultaba más sanador que estar entre los brazos de su destinado. 

De pronto el pueblo entero se envolvía en palabras de aliento, llenas de preocupación y cariño. 

El pequeño Chan al fin se había librado de su guardián, corriendo al encuentro de su lobo que pesar de sus heridas saltaba de forma juguetona a su alrededor para tranquilizarle. El menor se aferró a él en un abrazo, hundiendo el rostro en su pelaje, cálido y suave, llenándose de su aroma y sonriendo de pura felicidad cuando su alfa le olisqueaba o se frotaba más cerca de él para marcarlo con su olor. 

WonWoo observaba atento a su manada, satisfecho de que estuviesen celebrando un reencuentro, que cada abrazo recibiera uno de vuelta y que cada omega tuviera la oportunidad de descansar envuelto en la calidez de su alfa, como debía ser. 

Tenía que darle gracias a la Luna, a su diosa, por brindarles la fuerza de proteger a su pueblo. 

Quería estar más cerca de ella para que pudiera escucharlo. Así que se dispuso a subir al peñasco que sobresalía por encima de la pequeña plaza de la aldea, sus pasos se notaban más cansados, sus patas trastabillaban en las rocas y sus sentía sus pulmones quemarse por el aire que estaba cada vez más frío. Quizá era cierto que el cansancio pegaba con más fuerza ahora que todos estaban a salvo y habían bajado la guardia, pero siguió adelante para completar el ritual.

Toda la manada se quedó en silencio cuando su alfa se levantó sobre ellos, el brillo de la luna iluminaba su pelaje y sus ojos se reflejaba la fiereza con la que estaba dispuesto a proteger a cada uno de sus hermanos. No podrían tener un mejor líder. 

WonWoo paseó su mirada entre todos los presentes, que se mantenían en silencio en señal de respeto. Algunas parejas estaban tomadas de las manos, los lobos estaban a los pies de sus omegas e incluso los cachorros que un segundo entes estaban correteando entre ellos, sabían que era el momento en que debían callar.

Estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por esa manada, por cada uno de esos lobos y no dudaría un segundo en hacerlo. 

WonWoo aulló a la Luna, era grave y profundo, era un aullido que hacía estremecer a los más pequeños y llenaba de inspiración a los mayores porque ellos tampoco dudarían un segundo en dar la vida por cualquiera de sus hermanos. Entonces le acompañaron, los lobos estirándose sobre sus patas delanteras para estar más cerca de su líder, para estar más cerca del cielo. 

Era un canto de agradecimiento, lleno del dolor y la pena que embargaba sus corazones por haber arrebatado la vida a otro lobo, pedían disculpas a la diosa, por ser los autores de una masacre, por interrumpir el ciclo de la vida de una forma tan despiadada, por ignorar sus enseñanzas y usar la fuerza para mantener a sus enemigos bajo control.

El aullido se extendía, el alfa era acompañado por todos, incluso aquellos omegas y betas que mantenían su forma humana alzaron su voz, tan fuerte como el resto de la manada. No pasaron más de unos segundos cuando a lo lejos resonaron las voces de los centinelas, uniéndose en un aullido que se sintió eterno. 

Y WonWoo siguió, su voz alzándose por encima de todo su pueblo, tan intensa y tan fuerte que alcanzó cada rincón del bosque hasta que su aullido fue el único que se podía escuchar, porque no solo pedía perdón por sus actos ni agradecía por las bendiciones recibidas, era su forma de llorar una promesa que arrastraba su felicidad personal por un bien mayor, por el bienestar de una manada, porque aunque todos tenían a quién regresar él se encontraba solo, porque ningún omega había corrido a su encuentro, porque nadie se acercó a él para tenderle un abrigo y porque el único rostro que estuvo buscando todo el tiempo entre la multitud nunca apareció. 

WonWoo permaneció con la cabeza en alto por un largo rato, recuperándose, su aliento transformado en vaho espeso y su pelaje azabache pintándose con los pequeños copos de nieve que le daban la bienvenida a la primera nevada del invierno. Ni siquiera recordaba que todos seguían ahí abajo, en silencio y con la mirada gacha. WonWoo les dio la autorización para retirarse y la plaza no tardó más de uno segundos en quedarse vacía. 

El alfa se quedó sentado en el peñasco un rato más, observando la calma después de la tormenta, disfrutando el silencio, la paz de la noche y la compañía de la Luna. No se dio cuanta en qué momento se quedó dormido, con los copos de nieve terminando su camino en un baño color carmín.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando WonWoo recuperó el conocimiento se encontró envuelto en cálidas pieles y un aroma familiar rondando el ambiente. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero su cuerpo parecía reacio a despertar del todo y se limitó a llevar una mano hasta el costado izquierdo, sintiendo las gazas y vendas que presionaban con fuerza la herida que seguía abierta. 

Aún con los ojos cerrados, deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de los vendajes, haciendo presión en éstos como para tantear por sí mismo qué tan graves eran las heridas. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Fue entonces cuando reaccionó que estaba usando sus manos, no recordaba en qué momento había vuelto a su forma humana y mucho menos, cuándo lo llevaron a casa. Copos de nieve danzando al vacío era lo único que permanecía en su memoria y después de eso todo era oscuridad. 

\- Deja de jugarte la herida o vas a abrirla otra vez -Le ordenó una voz claramente molesta-.

WonWoo abrió sus ojos, adaptándose con dificultad a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Se encontró con una mirada chocolatada que lo observaba de forma severa y no pudo evitar sonreír aunque aquel golpe en su mejilla doliera horrores. 

\- Estaré bien, MinGyu. No es nada grave. -prometió para tranquilizarle-

El moreno apretó la mandíbula furioso. Sus manos hechas puños a sus costados y su aroma volviéndose más intenso cada vez. 

\- Te encontré desangrándote en medio de la nieve, estabas tan débil que no pudiste mantener a tu lobo ¿te parece que estás bien? -un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando el alfa no reaccionó al escuchar sus palabras- 

\- No se supone que iba a quedarme dormido -se justificó- supongo que me ganó el cansancio. 

\- ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda cuando llegaste al pueblo? -Wonwoo cerró los ojos otra vez, demasiado cansado para mantener la discusión- 

\- No era el único herido, los médicos estaban ocupados atendiendo a sus propios alfas como para preocuparse por uno más. - 

\- Eres el alfa de la manada, sabes que todos se hubieran apresurado a ayudarte. -

\- Y habrían dejado de atender a otro lobo -El azabache suspiró cansado, cómo si su decisión fuese la más lógica- no merezco ningún trato especial. 

La frustración sólo crecía en el omega, incapaz de estar de acuerdo con las absurdas decisiones de su líder. 

\- Esa herida ¿Cómo te la hiciste? -preguntó después de un rato. Wonwoo se encogió de hombros en respuesta-.

\- Nos atacaron, Gyu. Las heridas son parte de la defensa. -explicó con simpleza- 

\- No me vengas con esa mierda, Jeon. -escupió- No fueron garras ni colmillos. Te saqué una. maldita. bala. -levantó la voz haciendo énfasis en cada palabra- ¿Desde cuándo las tribus usan armas de hombre? ¿Crees que los ancianos estén de acuerdo?

\- No lo creo, seguramente ni siquiera les dieron autorización para acercarse a los pueblos. Eran muy jóvenes-. 

\- ¿Fue por eso que te dejaste disparar? -esta vez la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al alfa, que devolvió su mirada al castaño- debes creer que soy un estúpido si no pensaste que me daría cuenta. El tiro tuvo que ser a unos centímetros para que generara ese tipo de daño. 

\- Haz mejorado mucho en muy poco tiempo. -

\- No fue eso lo que pregunté. -Wonwoo acarició su sien cuestionándose por qué permitía que le hablara de esa forma. MinGyu había sido insolente desde que eran unos cachorros-. 

\- El disparo era para SeokMin, esos bastardos no tuvieron la cortesía de hacerlo de frente y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba entre ellos. Él ni siquiera se enteró -la tranquilidad en su voz terminó por sacar de quicio al omega que ya sentía sus uñas enterrandose en sus palmas-.

\- ¿Tienes tantas ganas de morir? -le reprochó- No puedes ir por ahí haciéndote el héroe. 

\- Es mi manada, MinGyu. -Levantó la voz por primera vez, siempre fue bueno lidiando con el menor pero no soportaría que le dijera cómo liderar a su pueblo- Es mi deber protegerlos. 

\- No, WonWoo. La manada es de todos y todos los que fueron eran conscientes de los riesgos, no es tu culpa si alguien sale herido. -su voz se alzó por encima del alfa, sus feromonas mezclándose fuertes y espesas-

WonWoo se apoyó sobre sus codos, demasiado débil como para levantarse por sí mismo cuando la herida seguía abierta pero su orgullo lo arrastraba hacia arriba, no iba permitir que nadie le dijera qué hacer por sus lobos. 

\- Es mi culpa si no hago nada para evitarlo. Iban a matarlo, Gyu. ¿Con qué cara iba a decirle a Chan que pude salvar a su alfa y no lo hice por cobarde? ¿Cómo lo hubiera tomado? Acaba de marcarlo, se hubiera dejado morir justo después de él. 

\- ¿Y QUE HUBIERA HECHO YO SIN MI ALFA? -El silencio se hizo entre ellos por primera vez, sus miradas sosteniendo la contraria por un instante, antes de que MinGyu saliera hecho una furia azotando la puerta principal. Demasiado enojado como para avergonzarse de lo que acababa de decir-

WonWoo se dejó caer sobre la cama para volver a dormir, con sus entrañas ardiendo de dolor y los vendajes bañándose en sangre una vez más. 

°°°°°

El alfa despertó unas horas más tarde con el toque constante a su puerta. Le tomó unos segundos desperezarse y reconocer el olor del visitante, gruñendo con su voz ronca por el sueño para indicarle que podía pasar. 

Un hombre casi tan alto como el mismo Wonwoo se asomó por la puerta, pasó una mano por su melena azabache para eliminar los pequeños copos de nieve que se derritieron entre los mechones y se sacudió las botas cubiertas de hojarasca antes de dar un paso en el suelo de madera. Wonwoo lo observaba curioso, Cheol jamás fue del tipo que se preocupara por esas formalidades, no con él. 

\- ¿Desde cuándo tocas antes de entrar? -una cerca arqueada con desconfianza hacia el mayor- 

\- No es correcto pasar al hogar de un omega sin avisar -Cheol se encogió de hombros, arrastrando una silla hasta la cama donde WonWoo descansaba- 

\- ¿Te parece que aquí vive un omega? -un gruñido bajo salió de su garganta cuando su lobo se puso a la defensiva, aún con la tensión a tope por su última batalla, tal vez estaba herido pero seguía siendo el alfa de la manada- 

Cheol sonrió negando con la cabeza, su líder seguía siendo un cachorro estúpido. 

\- De hecho sí -respondió con diversión, su mirada recorriendo la pequeña cabaña con la evidencia esparcida por doquier- 

\- Es curandero, sólo vino a ayudarme con mis heridas -su voz no tenía ni una pizca de ánimo-

\- Tres abrigos en el perchero, un par de botas junto a la puerta y esas pieles huelen a él -dijo sonriendo de manera burlona mientras señalaba a sus espaldas con el pulgar- sin mencionar que todo el perímetro tiene su aroma. ¿no crees que es demasiada ropa sólo para una visita médica? 

\- Espero que tu buen humor sea porque todos los lobos están bien -le cortó el menor- ¿Ya se reportó Shownu? ¿Entregó los cuerpos que quedaron en el perímetro?

\- Todo está bien en la frontera, los Song ya recibieron a sus difuntos. -era la primera vez desde que Cheol entró a la cabaña que mantenía un semblante serio, nadie disfrutaba de la muerte de otro lobo aunque fueran de manadas distintas- Shownu habló con la líder y aseguran que no sabían nada del ataque. Te mandan sus disculpas. 

\- Tendré que hablar con los viejos en cuanto pueda, deben encontrar la forma de controlarlos. 

Cheol asintió en acuerdo, hacía años que esos conflictos no se presentaban en sus tierras, no desde el ataque del clan Kang, era una suerte que WonWoo siempre les exigió mantenerse en forma y entrenarse para cualquier altercado. No estarían completos de no ser por su liderazgo. Estaba orgulloso de su alfa.

\- No te preocupes por eso Ahora -le tranquilizó el mayor- esas heridas tardan más en sanar, debes concentrarte en eso. 

\- Estoy bien -aseguró por centésima vez ese día- ¿Cómo están los chicos? ¿Ya atendieron sus heridas?

\- Ninguno está herido de gravedad, ni siquiera pasaron que la anciana de los Kim los revisara, fueron directo a encerrarse con sus omegas -una sonrisa con hoyuelos se asomó en su rostro, delatándose como uno más- se recuperarán más rápido así, los omegas siempre saben lo que necesitamos. Me extraña que MinGyu que no esté contigo. - se atrevió a comentar- 

\- MinGyu no es mi omega, Cheol. Lo sabes. -Y pudo sentir cómo su lobo le gruñía desde el fondo su cabeza por ser tan estúpido- 

\- ¿Cuándo piensas marcarlo? Es bueno para el equilibrio de la manada que el alfa tenga a su Omega -presionó un poco más, notando la incomodidad que el contrario intentaba ocultar- Es de los mejores curanderos que tenemos, aprende rápido, se conocen desde que eran unos cachorros y estuvo contigo incluso cuando el puesto de alfa no era para ti. Sabes que te quiere ¿verdad? No es como esos chicos que sólo buscan colgarse de tu posición. 

\- La manada tiene otras prioridades -respondió esquivo. MinGyu estaba lejos de ser como cualquier otro omega que hubiera conocido, fuerte y decidido, con un corazón que valía más de lo que él podría ofrecerle jamás- 

\- Un omega siempre es prioridad, Won. Y él es por mucho el segundo mejor omega de la manada. -la afirmación me robó una risa ronca al menor-

\- ¿Me vas a salir con esa mierda que JiHoon es el primero? -negó con la cabeza cuando Cheol se encogió de hombros dándole la razón- Te tienen amarrado con cadena de castigo. 

\- Voy a tener cachorros, WonWoo. -su sonrisa se amplió, el brillo en su mirada borró de repente el cansancio por la batalla, la tristeza por las vidas perdidas y la preocupación por su mejor amigo. No podía sentirse más bendecido por los regalos de la Diosa que los protegía desde el cielo- no noté el cambio en su olor hasta que regresamos anoche. 

\- Cachorros. -repitió el azabache, aún asimilando la noticia antes de que una sonrisa sincera iluminara su rostro, consiente de los problema que alguna vez tuvieron para concebir- ¿Dos?

\- Sentí dos aromas diferentes -sonrió orgulloso-

\- Felicidades, Cheol. Te dije que los cachorros esperaban a llegar al mejor momento, ahora van a nacer en plena primavera. 

\- Deja de hablar como un experto cuando no te dignas a marcar a tu omega -sus palabras fueron un balde de agua helada, ¿pero quépodía hacer?-

\- Sabes que tengo mis razones.

\- Deja se vivir en el pasado ¿Quieres? La manada estará más que encantada de verte feliz, te lo debemos. Tú lo dijiste, los cachorros sólo llegan en buen tiempo. 

\- Pero alguien debe estar vigilando para que se mantenga así, no es tan fácil. 

Cheol se levantó de la silla con un suspiro cansado, no tenía caso discutir con alguien que no quería escuchar. Y JiHoon ya estaba demandando su regreso través de la marca que compartían- 

\- Somos una manada, nos protegemos entre nosotros -repitió las palabras que WonWoo alguna vez le enseñó a sus lobos durante el entrenamiento- como sea, debo irme. 

\- Felicita a JiHoon de mi parte ¿Quieres? 

\- Gracias, Won. -sonrió devolviendo la silla a su lugar antes de caminar hasta la puerta. El Alfa ya se había instalado de nuevo entre las pieles para regresar a dormir cuando la voz grave de su delta volvió a llamarlo- ¿Sabes? MinGyu te quiere, no importa cuánto luche por eso, una marca es una necesidad para un omega y si tú no te decides... no te va a esperar para siempre. 

La puerta se cerró de golpe dejando que una ligera ráfaga de viento helado se colara dentro de la cabaña. Estaba nevando. Y un malestar se le instaló en la boca del estómago con las últimas palabras de SeungCheol, pero todos estaban equivocados, él sería el primero en dar su bendición cuando MinGyu encontrara a su alfa. Lo haría sin problema. Lo dejaría ir. Por supuesto que sí.


	3. Chapter 3

MinGyu azotó la puerta tras de sí incapaz de controlarse, se sentía tan frustrado, tan impotente, de ver cómo el alfa de la manada seguía poniéndose en riesgo como si su vida no importara o pudieran reemplazarlo tan fácilmente. 

Era tan imprudente y obstinado, tenía la certeza de que lo hacía porque él siempre estaba ahí para curar sus heridas cuando algo salía mal, él era el idiota que corría a su auxilio tras la batalla, el mismo que había dedicado su vida a prepararse para estar a la altura de cualquier situación. ¿Y así era como le pagaba? gritándole solo porque estaba preocupado. 

— Estúpidos alfas temperamentales. —gruñó furioso, antes de que uno de sus puños se estampara contra uno de los pinos que que rodeaban el claro, haciendo que cayera la nieve atrapada entre las ramas —. 

El omega se tomó unos segundos en un intento de tranquilizarse, el aire frío le quemaba al entrar a sus pulmones, había sido un idiota al lanzarse hacia el bosque sin llevar un abrigo decente. 

El pequeño claro estaba rodeado de pinos, era ese el lugar en el que su familia cultivaba todas las hierbas medicinales que necesitaban para elaborar los ungüentos o tés que ofrecían al pueblo. Pero como cada año, el invierno arrasaba con las pequeñas plantas que no sobrevivían mucho tras las primeras nevadas. Ahora los pequeños brotes estaban sepultados bajo la gruesa capa de nieve y no tardarían en marchitarse a causa del frío. 

MinGyu suspiró con cansancio, dejando una nube de vaho a su paso, los guantes que antes lo protegían del frío terminaron en el morral de piel que colgaba de su hombro y se dejó caer de rodillas entre la nieve para rescatar tanto como pudiera de aquellas plantas medicinales. 

El cielo se iba oscureciendo mientras MinGyu arrancaba brotes de hierba con manos temblorosa y entumecidas, pequeñas heridas ardían al contacto con la humedad de la nieve y él sólo seguía adelante para evitar los pensamientos que azotaban su mente desde que salió de aquella cabaña.

Ahora el enojo era sustituido por la vergüenza ¿de qué otra forma se podía sentir cuando se había confesado ante un hombre que lo último que deseaba era emparejarse? WonWoo no quería lidiar con omegas, el alfa jamás tenía reparos en aclarar a los ancianos de la manada, que él no necesitaba marcar a nadie para ser un buen líder. Ya bastantes problemas tenía como líder de la manada como para complicarse aún más con una relación. 

Y se supone que MinGyu no necesita nada más, para él basta con ser el que está a su lado cuando el alfa ha sido lo bastante imprudente para terminar herido, o cuando necesita un consejo que no venga de un manojo de impulsos y hormonas como se lo daría otro alfa. A MinGyu le sobra con ser su hombre de confianza, y su propio lobo no puede estar más que satisfecho por permitirle compartir hasta sus celos cuando tiene a toda la manada para elegir. 

Para MinGyu todo está bien mientras se mantenga de esa manera, pero ahora lo ha echado a perder, no se supone que se aferrara emocionalmente, era la regla. 

La ansiedad se aloja en la boca de su estómago, presionando con fuerza y se deja caer en medio del bosque con la esperanza de que una nevada termine por sepultarlo, quizá si reúne el valor suficiente pueda regresar hasta la próxima primavera. 

MinGyu se mantiene inerte a pesar de la escarcha colandose en su ropa, y por primera vez es consciente del frío que anuncia la proximidad de una ventisca. pero si está temblando no es por el clima, ni por el hielo que ha humedecido las pieles que cubren su cuerpo, es su lobo el que está hecho un ovillo en su interior, el que se congela por la ausencia de la calidez que brindan los lazos que acompañan a una marca de pareja. Esa que es tan necesaria para cualquier lobo de su edad. 

El omega suspira y sólo cuando la nube de vaho se ha disipado totalmente se percata del inmenso silencio a su alrededor, la nieve cede bajo su peso y la consciencia de su soledad resulta aplastante, no hay nada más allá del sonido del viento y sus propios latidos yendo cada vez más lentos, no hay un señal de preocupación al final de un hilo invisble que le guíe a su hogar, nadie demanda su regreso a través de una marca en su piel que no existe, no hay rastro del anhelo o esa melancolía de la que tanto hablan otros lobos cuando se auscentan aunque fuera un par de horas como él. 

MinGyu no tiene nada, no hay lazos, no hay marca y no hay un alfa que llegue a su lado a la menor señal de peligro. Su omega se inquieta en su interior, duele, por mucho que continue ignorando esa necesidad física esta aumenta con cada Luna. Su lobo araña las paredes de su mente exigiendo un compañero, uno que eligió desde hace mucho, el mismo que le ha obligado a vivir de migajas desde entonces, esas que alcanzaban para mantenerlo estable hasta el siguiente celo y que ahora sólo sirven para recordarle lo que no podrá obtener de él. 

Y MinGyu siente que se sofoca, trata de controlarse pues ya le ha pasado antes, esa opresión en el pecho le resulta familiar, la angustia compartida con su omega, la desesperación, la ansiedad de saberse sólo en un mundo donde cada ser vivo estaba destinado a ir de la mano de una pareja, que la Diosa había elegido exclusivamente para ellos.

Es entonces cuando el umbral se vuelve borroso y MinGyu pierde el control, dejando que el dolor del lobo llegue hasta sus labios, emitiendo un gemido triste y lastimero, porque es cada vez más difícil resistirse a algo que le demanda su naturaleza. Sus manos se entierran en la nieve deseando sujetarse a algo, cualquier cosa y está al borde de un ataque. Su conciencia está muy lejos para ese momento pero siente como tiran de su cuerpo para sacarlo de la nieve, manos grandes y gentiles recorren sus brazos removiendo los restos de escarcha y el frío disminuye cuando es cubierto con gruesas pieles que impiden que el gélido viento le haga daño. 

MinGyu no entiende lo que está pasando, su consciencia oscila entre él y su omega, y en un parpadeo se descubre aferrado al cuerpo del alfa que ha llegado a su auxilio, quiere separarse de él y recuperar su orgullo, pero el lobo es más rápido y lo arroja a un rincón de su mente. Ahora es el omega el que tiene el control y jadea de pura satisfacción cuando hunde el rostro en el cuello del alfa y se embriaga con su aroma, fuerte y decidido, el mayor lo rodea con los brazos, invitandolo a acercarse tanto como necesitara siempre con el cuidado necesario para no hacerle sentir presionado.

Los minutos pasan y los latidos del omega se han vuelto un poco más regulares, ahora está prácticamente a horcajadas sobre el alfa, descansando la cabeza en el hombro contrario, el mayor acaricia su cabello haciéndole saber que está a salvo, que está ahí para él y es poco a poco que MinGyu deja de temblar. Sólo es hasta que el omega se siente lo suficientemente cómodo que un pequeño gemido sale de sus labios, buscando comunicarse directamente con el otro lobo, el alfa no se hace esperar, y un gruñido bajo resuena desde su pecho, pequeñas vibraciones llegas hasta su pecho haciéndole saber lo satisfecho que está al tenerlo tan cerca.

Es justo en ese momento que algo hace click en la mente del menor y abre los ojos de golpe en el instante en que toma el control por encima de sus instintos, no se supone que su alfa se escuche de esa manera. Su primera reacción es empujarlo tan fuerte como pueda y él mismo se echa hacía atrás, trastabilleando entre la nieve hasta caer sentado un par de pasos después. 

Shownu se mantiene inmóvil, ni siquiera los golpes de MinGyu lograron desplazarlo de su lugar. Espera paciente a que el omega lo reconozca, tratando de disimular la decepción que llena por completo su mirada.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Pregunta preocupado, aún puede escuchar los nerviosos latidos de su corazón y teme que tenga otro episodio. MinGyu asiente, tratando de procesar lo ocurrido, era la primera vez que su omega actuaba de esa forma y estaba más que confundido.— Puedes estar tranquilo, Min, sabes que jamás te haría daño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Shownu? —le corta antes de que siga, ya sabe que viene a continuación y no quiere herirlo pero tampoco puede soportar sus palabras— Creí que estabas cuidado la frontera.

— anochecerá pronto, mi guardia terminó hace un par de horas y ahora Moonbyul es la alfa a cargo —responde con simpleza. Puede ver a MinGyu observando el cielo, tratando de calcular cuánto tiempo había estado fuera de sí— No puedes seguir así, MinGyu, sólo te estás haciendo daño y te pones en peligro. 

El aludido se mantiene en silencio observando a la oscuridad del bosque y Shownu sabe que de tantas veces que ha hablado con él, es tal vez la primera en la que pone verdadera atención a lo que le dice. Es quizá porque ya tocó fondo o porque es su lobo el que le dice que ha sido suficiente, puede notar sus hombros caídos y que ha vuelto a temblar, quiere correr a abrazarlo de nuevo, necesita darle calor. 

— Sabes que yo estaré para protegerte, que siempre estaré para ti, para que tu omega jamás vuelva a sentirse sólo —le promete, porque está dispuesto a dejarse la piel para cumplir con su palabra— juro por la Luna que dedicaría mi vida a hacerte feliz, MinGyu.

— Estoy bien, Shownu —le afirma antes de levantarse, odia ser tan brusco con alguien que ha sido su amigo por años, pero tampoco soporta que le digan qué hacer con su vida— no tienes que preocuparte. 

El mayor contiene un gruñido de frustración, ¿cómo demonios iba a estar bien si a su edad no tenía una marca de pareja? 

— No puedes dejar que siga haciéndote daño, no tiene ningún derecho a retenerte a su lado si no está dispuesto a marcarte —Shownu se levanta para correr tras el omega antes de que este se alejara como siempre hacía cuando no soportaba la verdad— es un cobarde si se queda tan tranquilo cuando sabe que puede pasarte algo aquí afuera.

MinGyu se para en seco al escucharle decir eso último, ¿cómo tenía la osadía de hablar así del alfa de la manada? El omega voltea para enfrentarlo cara a cara, ya sobrepasado por todo lo que había sucedido ese día. 

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de él? —le cuestiona entre dientes— ¿Con qué derecho te expresas así de tu alfa? Tú no tienes idea, tú no sabes lo que él ha hecho para que esta aldea se manga en paz —Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba gritando, furioso. Pero no soportaba la idea de que menospreciaran todo lo que WonWoo hacía por ellos— Él no es un cobarde, HyunWoo, él se sacrificaría sin pensarlo por cualquiera de la manada, no tienes derecho a hablar mal de él. 

MinGyu mantuvo la mirada del alfa por un largo momento, podía ver su mandíbula tensa y casi podía escucharlo gruñir, pero poco le importaba. Así que se limitó a seguir con su camino. 

— Es en serio lo que te dije, MinGyu —le recalcó el mayor antes de que el omega se alejara más de él— La propuesta seguirá ahí


	4. Chapter 4

MinGyu sacudió la nieve atrapada en su cabello antes de entrar a la cabaña y dejar el frío tras de sí, había anochecido demasiado rápido y la pequeña sala se encontraba iluminada tan solo por las brasas que crepitaban al fondo de la chimenea.

El omega dejó el abrigo sin cuidado sobre un taburete y se dirigió a la cocina a paso suave para no despertar al lobo que descansaba en la única habitación. MinGyu fue directo a la pileta de barro, donde lavó las hierbas que acaba de recolectar, el agua helada ardía en los pequeños cortes que tenía en sus manos y tras un siseo decidió ignorar el dolor, no era a él a quien le urgía atención. No le fue necesario rebuscar en las cajoneras, sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba todo en esa cabaña y fue directo a un pequeño mortero de piedra en el que colocó un puñado de hojas antes de hacer una pasta verde y espesa con ellas, el aroma era fuerte, casi picante en la base de la nariz, tal como le había enseñado su abuela.

WonWoo lo estaba esperando cuando entró a la habitación, sus ojos negros siguiéndolo en la oscuridad mientras el moreno buscaba la lámpara de aceite para iluminar el lugar. Ninguno rompía el silencio entre ellos, haciendo que el nerviosismo de MinGyu solo creciera mientras sus dedos torpes tratan de encender la mecha con los fósforos que habían traído del pueblo. Le tomó más intentos de los que le hubiese gustado, pero la mirada del alfa a sus espaldas ardía tanto como la llama atrapada en el cristal.

El omega trató de disimular una exhalación antes de voltearse hacia el mayor, su pálido rostro somnoliento y sus ojos pequeños de tanto dormir iluminados a penas por la tenue luz que descansaba a su lado. Mingyu hizo lo posible por evitar su mirada, enfocándose en los vendajes manchados de sangre que cubrían su torso, la furia de la mañana transformada en tristeza al ver a su alfa herido, al saber que a pesar de su constante sacrificio por la manada, aún había muchos lobos que no sabían valorar lo que hacía por todos ellos. 

\- ¿Podrías dejar de verme como si ya estuviera muerto? -MinGyu dio un pequeño respingo cuando el alfa lo sacó de sus pensamientos atrayendo su atención, era la primera vez que se enfocaba en él y descubrió en sus facciones demacradas una preocupación más a su lista.

\- Lo que dije en la mañana... -balbuceó incómodo, antes de sentarse a su lado, a la orilla de la cama y acariciar los bordes de los vendajes para empezar a aflojarlos con tanto cuidado como le fuera le posible- no eres solo otro lobo de esta manada, WonWoo, eres nuestro alfa, te necesitamos para que esta aldea se mantenga como lo es hoy -"te necesito" quiso decir, pero las palabras se quedaron en la punta de su lengua-

\- Lo siento -la voz del alfa grave y rasposa por la falta de uso, pero más sincera de lo que MinGyu hubiera esperado- intentaré dejar de ser un dolor de cabeza para ti, Gyu.

\- ¡Oh! Siempre dices lo mismo y sólo mírate, eres un desastre -exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó hasta sus ojos-

\- Supongo que así se siente ser viejo, hasta las heridas están tardando demasiado en sanar -WonWoo recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada otra vez, más tranquilo ahora que habían dejado atrás la discusión de la mañana, odiaba que Mingyu estuviera enojado con él, era tan irritante y obstinado, encaprichado con que le diera la razón y lo que más le molestaba era que casi siempre la tenía. No soportaba cuando el omega se empecinaba y se ausentaba por días, evitándolo en el pueblo o buscando tareas que le impidiesen encontrarse con él y al final hallaba la forma de contentarlo, de reconciliarse con él para volver a tenerlo a su alrededor. Tenía la certeza de que haría lo que fuera para mantenerlo a su lado y es por eso mismo que era tan peligroso, ni siquiera había puesto una marca en su piel y ya se sofocaba cuando no lo notaba en su perímetro ¿qué sería capaz de hacer por él si lo hacía su pareja? Si llegaba el momento en que se viera obligado a decidir entre todo pueblo y ese hombre que se había convertido en su mundo entero.

\- Eso no sería un problema, pero sigues actuando como un cachorro -le reprendió, consiguiendo que el alfa pusiera los ojos en blanco. MinGyu también se sentía más cómodo ahora, los nervios se habían ido y sólo quedaba esa incomodidad en la boca de su estómago al ver que no había una mejoría notoria en sus heridas-.

El moreno terminó de quitar las vendas sucias y el olor a sangre se volvió más intenso, una herida de ese tipo debía cicatrizar por completo en pocos días, pero esa seguía de un rojo brillante que no daba señales de una pronta mejoría.

\- No siento que esté mejorando -confesó el alfa tratando de ocultar un tinte de preocupación en su voz-

\- La bala estaba tratada, Won -el silencio levantándose entre ellos una vez más mientras el omega deslizaba la yema del dedo índice en el borde de la herida- anoche solo pude remover el perdigón, pero estaba cubierta con polvo de plata y no tenía lo necesario para curar la herida de forma apropiada. -las manos del omega se aferraron con fuerza al mortero de piedra buscando en qué desahogar su frustración- si hubiera estado preparado para algo como eso, ¿pero cómo imaginar que un lobo usaría algo tan bajo contra uno de los suyos?

\- Está bien, Gyu -trató de tranquilizar el azabache con una sonrisa que apenas se percibía en la penumbra- de no ser por ti no hubiera pasado la noche.

\- Vas a desear estar muerto cuando te aplique esto -una mueca de desagrado se imprimió en el rostro del alfa cuando olfateó con más atención el ungüento-

\- Huele terrible -

\- Y se sentirá peor -le prometió-.

MinGyu tomó gasas nuevas para limpiar la herida, manchada con coágulos de sangre y una vez estuvo listo se llevó un poco de la pasta de hierbas a su boca, el sabor amargo y la textura de la pasta en el paladar le obligó a contener una arcada, el fuerte olor quemándole al fondo de la garganta con cada inhalación. 

\- ¿Qué estás...? -El alfa cerró la boca cuando MinGyu levantó una de sus manos pidiéndole que se callara, aún estaba acostumbrándose al sabor, terminando de preparar la mezcla en su boca antes de continuar con la curación-.

Solo hasta que la consideró lista, el omega se inclinó para que su rostro quedara a la altura de las heridas, el fluido verde brotaba de sus labios para ir directo al agujero por donde entró la bala, pudo escuchar un gruñido resonando en el pecho del alfa en el instante en el que la mezcla de hierbas y saliva de omega hizo contacto con su carne expuesta, haciendo que el alfa se removiera incómodo en la cama.

Wonwoo pudo sentir el calor entrando en la herida, escociendo la piel a su paso y quemando su carne, sus manos aferradas a las sábanas como si éstas pudieran evitar que perdiera la cabeza por el dolor, estaba temblando y una capa de sudor frío cubría su rostro, cada vez más pálido. 

Para MinGyu no era más fácil, el ardor por las hierbas en su boca ya era más que intenso y aún faltaba remover las diminutas esquirlas de plata que impedían que la herida cicatrizara de forma adecuada. Se apoyó aún más cerca de éstas antes de deslizar la punta de su lengua al rededor de la laceración e ir limpiándola tanto como le fuera posible. Los restos del metal ardían como nada que hubiera tocado antes, podía sentir los fragmentos corroyendo su boca, clavándose entre sus papilas cuando no lograba medir la fuerza de tacto a causa del mismo dolor. 

Un chillido salió de la garganta del omega cuando una astilla un poco mas grande que el resto se incrustó en la punta de su lengua, a penas perceptible en medio de la penumbra pero tran abrasiva como solo la plata podía ser para los de su tipo. 

El alfa reaccionó al instante, obligándose a sí mismo a salir de su propio limbo para auxiliar a su omega. Extendió una mano hasta su rostro, pidiéndole que parara de hacerse daño a sí mismo y se encontró con gruesas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas a causa del dolor.

\- Ya fue suficiente, MinGyu -le pidió, recibiendo en respuesta solo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza de parte del omega, demasiado afectado como para darle algo más verbal-.

MinGyu tomó algunas gasas bañadas en el remedio de hierbas antes de limpiar su boca con las mismas, arrastrando con ellas los trozos de metal. 

WonWoo acunó el rostro del omega, sintiéndose miserable por haberlo orillado a hacerse daño solo por ayudar, fue entonces cuando el moreno frotó su mejilla en la palma del mayor más sereno y decidido, tratando de tranquilizarle y hacerle saber que ambos estarían bien. 

MinGyu se inclinó una vez más sobre el abdomen del mayor, enfocándose ahora en los rasguños más pequeños, la punta de su lengua recorriendo las heridas, empapandolas con su saliva curativa y limpiandolas de los fragmentos de metal. Le tomó varios minutos recorrer la piel dañada y le costó varios pinchazos que habían inflamado incluso sus labios, pero consiguió eliminarlas casi en su totalidad. 

MinGyu se aseguró de vendar las heridas en cuanto terminó, incluso antes de terminar de limpiar su boca de las esquirlas. Sus labios estaban ligeramente inflamados y las pequeñas llagas que se formaron en su lengua le impedían articular correctamente las palabras. 

El omega se levantó para sacar las vendas sucias de la habitación, el olor a sangre contaminada irritaba su olfato y aprovechó para devolver el mortero a la pileta de la cocina donde lo lavaría más tarde. 

Le tomó unos minutos asearse antes de volver con el alfa, sólo se aseguraría de que no necesitara nada más para luego regresar a casa. 

\- No tenías porqué hacer eso -le reprendió el alfa en cuanto lo vio entrar, se esforzaba en levantarse para apoyarse en el respaldo de la cama. Una de sus manos presionaba con fuerza su abdomen tratando de reprimir el dolor, pero seguía siendo demasiado testarudo como para dejarse vencer por él-.

\- Está en nuestra naturaleza -pronunció con cierta dificultad al regresar a su lugar junto al mayor- El omega cuida del alfa.

WonWoo sonrió a pesar de la inquietud del lobo dentro él, no podría estar más agradecido de tener a MinGyu a su lado, apoyándolo cada vez que hacía una estupidez. El alfa Extendió su mano buscando la del contrario, a tientas en la penumbra que gobernaba el lugar, ofreciendo pequeñas caricias mientras jugueteaba con los dedos del menor, inseguro de qué es lo que debería decir para llenar el silencio en la habitación. 

MinGyu se limitaba a observar sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, ido en los pequeños toques del alfa hasta que uno de estos alcanzó una de las heridas que se había hecho en la nieve un par de horas atrás. Dejó escapar un siseo, más por la sorpresa que porque le haya generado un dolor por el que valga la pena preocuparse, al menos para él, porque pudo notar al alfa reaccionando a su queja, suavizando su tacto y atrayendo la mano del moreno mas cerca de su rostro para inspeccionarla a detalle. 

WonWoo observaba atento la mano del omega, asegurándose de localizar cada uno de los cortes, por mínimos que parecieran, la acercó a sus labios, atrayendola con todo el cuidado que era capaz de brindar para luego recorrer una de las pequeñas heridas con su lengua. 

MinGyu se congeló en su lugar ante tal acción, su corazón latiendo tan intenso como su lobo confuso en su interior, hubiera retirado la mano por la impresión si no fuera por qué el alfa lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo por la muñeca antes de que se alejara lo suficiente. 

WonWoo ignorósu sorpresa, concentrándose en humedecer las heridas pequeñas que no tardaban más de unos segundos en sanar tras sus atenciones. Se apresuró a terminar con la mano izquierda y se apropió de la diestra que estaba casi tan afectada como la otra. Sonrió con orgullo para sí mismo cuando terminó con ambas y verificó que ya se encontraran bien. 

\- ¿Qué... fue eso? -MinGyu preguntó dudoso, inseguro de lo que llevo al alfa a atenderlo de esa forma- 

\- El alfa cuida al omega -El azabache se encogió de hombros, haciendo una pequeña mueca por el tirón que le dio a uno de sus músculos en el intento, su mano derecha extendiéndose hasta el rostro del omega que era todo confusión y labios hinchados, siendo delineados con todo cuidado. WonWoo apenas tocó el mentón del omega cuando lo atrajo más cerca de sí, el miedo de provocarle más dolor en las heridas recientes le obligaban a ir con cautela aún cuando lo tuvo a centímetros de su propio rostro. - Está nuestra naturaleza.


	5. Chapter 5

MinGyu se apretó un poco más al costado del alfa cuando una pequeña ráfaga de viento helado se coló por un espacio entre las ventanas de la habitación, aún adormilado tenía el cuidado de no presionar demasiado el abdomen del contrario, aunque era este quien lo mantenía pegado a su cuerpo. 

Hacía tanto que su omega no tenía una noche tranquila, en que la calidez de su alfa lo abrazara en medio de la noche y su aroma lo invitara a descansar. 

El menor se aflojó poco a poco del agarre del contrario, sentándose a su lado para tomar su temperatura. No había sido tan mala idea quedarse con él, aún cuando lo único que pasó por su cabeza después de que unieran sus labios era la necesidad de salir corriendo y controlar a su estúpido cachorro que sólo servía para hacerse ideas equivocadas. 

Los labios de alfa aún ardían sobre los suyos, las caricias delicadas, su lengua trazando sus heridas con tanto cuidado y la maldita línea que habían dibujado para mantener la distancia entre ellos cada vez más difusa y borrosa... como si a alguno de los dos le hubiera preocupado mantenerla de todos modos. 

MinGyu había querido irse, de verdad lo intentó, se recordaba a sí mismo los planes que tenía con su abuela para ir a recoger las pocas hirbas que aún sobrevivían antes de que la nieve las quemara por completo o sus tareas con los niños del pueblo, tenía tanto que hacer a la mañana siguiente, debía preparase y llegar a casa, revisar que los lobos de la Guardia no salieran heridos, necesitaba cualquier excusa para salir de ahí y sólo necesito una invitación para quedarse. Nunca hizo falta nada más. 

Quizá después de los últimos tres episodios de fiebre se había convencido de que era algo necesario y que se quedó ahí por salud del alfa y no por la estabilidad emocional de su omega. Era un caso perdido.

Tras remover el sudor de la frente del alfa con un paño seco, se dispuso a volver a dormir concentrándose en los latidos del alfa para ignorar el ruido que hacía el viento entre los árboles, algunas ramas golpeteban con la madera que bloqueaba la ventana e hizo la nota mental de cortarlas por la mañana.

No había pasado ni una hora de haber conciliado el sueño cuando unas pisadas en la entrada de la cabaña le hicieron despertar. El omega se levantó alerta, con el corazón a punto de salirse por la garganta, afuera seguía la ventisca y a su lado el alfa con la respiración pesada aún dormía a causa de la fiebre. 

MinGyu sabía que podían ser de la manada que los atacó recientemente, que habían regresado a terminar lo que habían empezado o a vengarse por sus muertos y aprovecharían el estado del alfa para acabar con él, sería tan fácil desestabilizar una manada sin líder. 

El omega saltó de la cama con sus manos hechas garras, era su manada la que estaba en riesgo, era su alfa y no estaba en sus planes rendirse sin hacerles al menos un rasguño.

MinGyu salió de la habitación justo a tiempo para ver cómo la fuerza del viento abría la puerta principal, sus ojos brillaron en un intenso color amarillo y en el pecho su omega gruñía furioso por la invasión a su territorio. Era una mujer la que se aferraba al marco de la puerta, una omega, y no pertenecía a su manada y estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera podía distinguirlo por las pieles que vestía.

La chica lo observó sorprendida, seguro no esperaba que el alfa tuviera compañía, se quedó estática en su lugar, evitando hacer algún movimiento que pudiera precipitarlo a atacar. 

Era lógico que tomara la intrusión como amenaza, estaba en sus genes que fuera su lobo quien obtuviera el control para proteger lo que era suyo y su aroma estaba lejos de ser el de un omega temeroso, era agresivo y protector, preparado para atacar cuando se presentara la oportunidad. 

La omega pareció reaccionar a su imprudencia, retrocediendo más despacio hasta que su espalda chocó con la del alfa que la acompañaba. Al recién llegado le tomó unos segundos comprender lo que estaba pasando y se adentró en la cabaña descubriendo su rostro para tranquilizar al moreno.

\- Está bien, MinGyu -el alfa levantó las manos en señal de paz, manteniendo una distancia prudente del omega- Debí imaginar que no lo dejarías solo.

A MinGyu le tomó un momento recomponerse, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio pero cómo olvidar esa mirada que era idéntica a la del hombre que descansaba en la habitación. 

\- ¿Bohyuk? -los ojos y garras del omega volvieron a la normalidad cuando reconoció al lobo como el hermano mayor de WonWoo, en ese instante se hizo consciente de su vestimenta y el calor de la vergüenza hacía contraste con el frío que se colaba por la fina bata que cubría su cuerpo, no necesitaba nada más cuando era la calidez de su alfa la que lo arropaba por las noches- ¿No podías simplemente tocar la puerta? 

\- De verdad que sigues siendo un cachorro altanero, Cheol envió a alguien para avisar lo que pasó anoche -le explicó rápido, antes de arrojarle uno de los abrigos que estaban colgados junto a la puerta y se dio la vuelta para invitar a la chica a pasar- 

\- Sólo cuando los alfas son unos idiotas -Respondió con simpleza, MinGyu se cubrió con las pieles, inhalando profundamente cuando el aroma de WonWoo cosquilleó en su nariz, ayudándole a tranquilizar a su lobo que seguía nervioso por aquella intromisión- 

\- Entonces déjame culpar a mi hermano por tu mal carácter -El moreno reviró los ojos dándole la razón y fue una sonrisa la que obtuvo en respuesta, amplia y cálida- gracias por cuidar de ese tonto. 

\- Está bien, Hyuk, es mi deber -le sonrió de vuelta, con el recuerdo de la promesa que le hizo de cuidar a su hermano menor antes de que partiera para vivir junto a su omega en otra aldea- ¿Ahora... te gustaría presentarme a tu compañera? 

\- Pensé que nunca lo dirías -La chica salió de las espaldas de Bohyuk con una sonrisa y se lanzó en un abrazo que tomó a MinGyu por sorpresa, en su manada no solían compartir esa clase de gestos salvo con aquellas personas de su círculo cercano y le tomó unos segundos reaccionar. La chica era cálida, le costaba distinguir su aroma por debajo del de su alfa pero era dulzón y logró percibir ligeras notas frutales cuando ella retrocedió.- Lo siento, de verdad, hace mucho que no hablamos con WonWoo y no nos había contado que ya vivía con su omega.

MinGyu quiso aclarar de una vez que no mantenía ese tipo relación con WonWoo, que sólo estaba ahí porque las heridas del alfa aún no sanaban y la fiebre podría aumentar, pero las palabras se quedaron en su boca cuando intentó explicarse, sintiéndose torpe y estúpido mientras boqueaba pensando en una respuesta que no le hiciera lucir tan patético como era. 

\- Hwasa, él es MinGyu -Le interrumpió el alfa cuando notó su incomodidad. Pudo sentir la intensa mirada del lobo reprobando sus acciones y se sintió tan miserable como fue desde años atrás, cuando Bokyuk aún vivía en la aldea y regañaba a MinGyu por conformarse sólo con ser el amigo de infancia, aún cuando su propio hermano fuera el culpable de ese mal-

-La mirada de la omega se iluminó en un atisbo de reconocimiento y le ofreció una pequeña inclinación en señal de respeto- Al fin te conozco, me han hablado mucho de ti.

\- Viniendo de Bokyuk no creo que sea algo bueno -bromeó tratando de aligerar el ambiente y buscando una forma de escapar- WonWoo ha tenido fiebre toda la noche, creo que lo mejor es dejarlo dormir un rato ¿Por qué no se sientan? ustedes también deben estar agotados.

El alfa asintió en agradecimiento, arrastrando a su omega junto a él en el único sofá que decoraba la habitación, era bastante rústico y tosco y las pieles que lo cubrían para hacerlo más cómodo estaban impregnadas con el aroma de WonWoo y MinGyu, provocando que la omega arrugara la nariz. 

MinGyu regresó con un jarrón de cerámica lleno de agua y algunas hierbas aromáticas que dejó descansar junto a las llamas de la chimenea, sin olvidar acomodar los leños para mantener la intensidad del fuego antes de instalarse en una silla solitaria frente a la pareja.

Ella prácticamente estaba incrustada en su costado, su respiración era lenta y profunda, tomando cada bocanada del olor de su alfa que la mantenía con firmeza a su costado. La piel morena de la chica haciendo un hermoso contraste con la pálida tez del varón y antes de darse cuenta, MinGyu pensó que incluso sus propias facciones tenían un ligero aire a las de ella, incluyendo esa pequeña nariz en gacho que tanto odiaba en sí mismo. 

El omega sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando percibió el rumbo que seguían sus pensamientos, ridículos como todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Por un momento se preguntó si así se veía él junto a WonWoo, si WonWoo lo había visto como Bohyuk a Hwasa o si alguna vez se aferró a él con la mitad de la intensidad que ellos se expresaban. 

\- Creo que estamos haciendo una escena -se disculpa alejándose tanto como pudo del alfa, solo para regresar un segundo después-

\- No te preocupes -se encogió de hombros, pretendiendo no estar avergonzado por su propia imaginación- Deben ser las hormonas, las primeras semanas son algo difíciles. 

\- Te dije que era bueno -intervino el alfa, haciendo que la omega riera mientras acariciaba au vientre-

\- Sólo estuve cerca de él unos segundos, ni siquiera tú lo notaste tan rápido.

\- Tengo práctica -intervino con cierto orgullo- he ayudado a toda la manada en los últimos años, WonWoo estará muy feliz cuando sepa que será tío. 

\- Creo que estará más preocupado reclamándome que no hemos venido a visitarlos -se quejó el mayor- pero es un camino largo.

\- No debieron venir con esta tormenta -les reprendió- ella está en forma pero nunca se sabe cómo van a reaccionar con el embarazo, se expusieron demasiado. 

\- No podía dejar que viniera sólo, tú deberías entender lo difícil que es separarte de tu alfa - se defendió la omega-.

MinGyu sonrió dándole razón, había escuchado a omegas quejarse cuando sus alfas tenían que alejarse más de lo usual, lo describían como ansiedad, desesperación y siempre se preguntó si era tan intenso como el dolor de consumía su cuerpo cuando su lobo demandaba una marca que su alfa no estaba dispuesto a darle.

\- Aún así fue un viaje largo y el clima no les favoreció -continuó MinGyu- será mejor que revisemos que el cachorro este bien ¿te parece? 

Hwasa asintió sin considerar si quiera la opinión de su alfa, normalmente es éste quien debe autorizar quién se acerca a su omega cuando está gestando, se vuelven irracionales y aún más territoriales como si cualquiera quisiera robarle al cachorro que viene en camino. 

La omega obligó a su alfa a levantarse para poder recostarse mejor en el sillón y tras quitarse un par de abrigos, descubrió su pequeño abdomen, a penas abultado y con escasas semanas. 

MinGyu calentó sus manos en la chimenea antes de sentarse a su lado y palpar con delicadeza la piel morena al rededor de su ombligo, un gruñido ronco proveniente de la garganta del alfa le obligaba a ir con cuidado mientras la risa burlona de la omega obligaba a su pareja a controlar sus instintos absurdos.

\- Pérdonalo, aún no he podido domesticarlo del todo -se burló la chica guiñandole un ojo a su esposo- 

\- ¡Oh! es bastante normal, suelen ser más intensos, sobre todo cuando se trata de curaciones cerca de donde pusieron su marca. 

\- En ese caso estás muy cerca -le advirtió Hwasa en modo de broma, cuando MinGyu se acercó a sus caderas como parte del examen y el gruñido del alfa se intensificó. 

Maldita sea su curiosidad "médica" porque sólo le bastó bajar la tela de su pantalón unos centímetros para descubrir la cicatriz blanquecina que se encajaba en su piel, la contempló sin discreción más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir pero se detuvo a apreciar la silueta de los colmillos del alfa al rededor de la cicatriz original, la evidencia de que la habían marcado tantas veces y con tanto cuidado que cada marca encajaba en la anterior, volviéndola más profunda, imborrable. 

\- Es bonita ¿No? - le interrumpió con orgullo la omega- me hubiese gustado tenerla en un lugar visible para que todos pudieran verla.

\- No, está bien así -le explicó el moreno cubriendo a la chica de nuevo- es algo más íntimo... ahora siento que vi algo indebido.

\- No pasa nada, todos tienen sus marcas en el cuello y todo el mundo la ve -se encogió de hombros, restando importancia al asunto- pero ahora para estar a mano debes mostrarme la tuya. 

\- Hwasa -llamó Bokyuk con seriedad al notar de nuevo la angustia del omega-

\- Tranquilo, puedes voltearte si quieres. 

\- Hwasa, por favor -repitió una vez más-

\- Oye, Bohyuk, está bien. ¿Sí? -intervino MinGyu- Ya lo habría notado si no estuviéramos rodeados de su olor. Yo no tengo una marca de pareja, WonWoo no es mi alfa y tampoco vivo aquí... -explicó tratando de mantener una sonrisa tranquila- no tengo alfa. 

Una mueca de preocupación sustituyó la sonrisa de la omega que trataba de comprender cómo un lobo de su edad podía seguir sin pareja, era algo que te enseñaban desde niño, la Luna elegía a alguien para ti y no habían dudas cuando lo encontrabas, era una necesidad básica, tenías que estar con esa persona. Sabía que no siempre era fácil, sobre todo si eran de manadas distintas, ella lo vivió con Bohyuk y aunque las normas indican que es el omega quien se va a la manada del alfa, Bohyuk no tuvo problemas en ceder el liderazgo de su manada sólo por qué ella fuera feliz junto a su familia. 

\- No entiendo cómo es posible que sigas aferrado a él, después de tantos años... te dije que siguieras adelante. 

\- Yo no lo elegí ¿sabes? 

\- Pero puedes aceptar a alguien más, te estás haciendo daño, te está lastimando y no le importa. - la voz del alfa era más profunda debido al enojo, sus ojos filosos viendo directo al menor- Se llena la boca hablando de su manada, de la obligación que tiene para mantenerlos a todos a salvo, de ser un buen líder, ¿por qué tienes menos derechos que los demás? 

\- Tú sabes lo que sufrimos cuando éramos niños, Bohyuk, sabes lo mal que estaba la manada, no hables así de él. 

\- Ya deja de defenderlo, sé mejor que ustedes dos por lo que pasó la manada, nuestro padre cedió los territorios para recuperar a su omega, a nuestra madre. Yo luché junto a él, estuve a su lado cuando nos invadieron, cuando masacraron a nuestra gente y sepulté a mis padres y a los tuyos mientras ustedes dos seguían escondidos para que no tuvieran que ver los cuerpos. 

\- Cállate, Bohyuk... por favor. 

\- Todos perdimos a alguien, MinGyu. Y ningún lobo culpa a mi padre de las decisiones que tomó porque es lo que cualquier alfa haría para recuperar a su omega, las veces que fuera necesario. 

\- No conoces sus razones.

\- ¡Es mi hermano! Claro que conozco sus razones, es un cobarde y sigue pagando una penitencia que él mismo se impuso y eso no sería un problema si no te estuviera arrastrando a ti con él. 

\- Suficiente -declaró Hwasa al notar la tensión entre ambos y el alfa no dudo en seguirla a la puerta- nos vamos. Fue un gusto conocerte, MinGyu. Perdón por llegar de la nada y por todo. 

\- ¿Dónde se van a quedar?

\- Quiero pensar que mi cabaña aún está en condiciones -respondió el alfa- de cualquier forma, no podemos quedarnos aquí. 

\- Vayan con cuidado -se despidió el omega-

\- Preocupate por ti, Gyu, de verdad. Conozco a mi hermano y no es del tipo que cambia de opinión, no puedes vivir de ilusiones, sólo te hará más daño.


	6. Chapter 6

MinGyu cerró la puerta en cuanto la pareja se alejó lo suficiente, la madera seca en la chimenea se había reducido a cenizas y la sala había vuelto a la penumbra que encontró cuando llegó, incluso el malestar en el estómago que tanto se había esforzado en suprimir había vuelto a causa de la ansiedad que le trajo verse frente a la verdad. 

Se preguntaba si así se vería ante los ojos de toda la manada. Patético. Aferrado a un alfa que no le iba a permitir ir más allá de un celo, de la compañía de un rato en las noches de frío o la excusa de ser un amigo. 

La angustia alcanzó a su lobo cuando entró a la habitación y se encontró con la mirada del azabache fija en él, el dolor aún presente en su rostro por mucho que se esforzara en pretender que estaba bien. 

— Vino tu hermano —anunció con su voz apagada— aún tenías fiebre cuando llegó así que regresará por la mañana, te tiene buenas noticias —se esforzó en sonar animado y mostrar una sonrisa aunque las palabras del alfa siguieran dando vueltas en su cabeza— 

— Ya se había tardado en tener cachorros, ese engreído irá de puerta en puerta a decirle a toda la manada —murmuró de mala gana— 

— Estabas despierto, los escuchaste —afirmó. Consciente de todo lo que había pronunciado minutos atrás— 

WonWoo no nego ninguna de las acusaciones, pero evitó verlo a los ojos cuando se impulsó hacia atras para apoyarse en el respaldo de la cama. Una mueca de dolor se reflejó en su rostro y una mancha de humedad coloreo los vendajes de rojo a causa del esfuerzo. 

MinGyu advirtió de inmediato que la herida había vuelto a abrirse, dejando el abrigo tirado a mitad de la habitación para acudir a auxiliarlo, casi de forma instintiva. Lo que no esperaba era que WonWoo rechazara su contacto, apartándolo con una mano cuando el menor intentó alcanzar los vendajes. 

— Debes dejar de hacer esto —pronunció de inmediato al ver el desconcierto del omega— Él tiene razón, no voy a hacerte mi pareja, no habrá cortejo ni voy a marcarte y mucho menos te daré cachorros. 

— Eso ya lo sabía —una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios al mismo tiempo que su lobo se agitaba de frustración— Siempre lo supe y lo acepté incluso antes de que esto comenzara. No me importa. 

— ¡Con un demonio! MinGyu, sí importa. Hasta tu omega está harto —su voz elevándose en la pequeña habitación antes de quedarse en silencio para dar paso a una risa irónica— ya le da igual a quien aferrarse, pero sabe que necesita un alfa. 

La confusión se hizo presente en el rostro del omega, no era justo que lo ofendiera de esa manera cuando llegaba años a su lado sin pedir nada a cambio. 

—¿De qué estas hablando, WonWoo? —Exigió— 

— ¿De qué estoy hablando? Estoy diciendo que tu omega ya encontró a otro alfa y parece que eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta —negó con la cabeza tratando de mantener una sonrisa para esconder lo herido que estaba— 

MinGyu se levantó ofendido, después de todo lo que había hecho, después de todo lo que había sacrificado y lo acusaba como si nada de buscarle un reemplazo.

— Tienes un minuto para disculparte por lo dijiste, Jeon —sentenció el omega— 

— ¿Disculparme? ¿Cuando eres tú el que lleva el aroma de otro alfa? —WonWoo vio la sorpresa en el rostro del moreno, sus ojos almendrados evadiendolo por la vergüenza— Ni si quiera lo habías notado y es porque tu omega ya lo aceptó. Hueles a él, ¿qué tan cerca debes estar de alguien para que te marque de esa forma? ¿no se va a molestar porque estés conmigo? 

— ¿De esto se trata? ¿Estás celoso de HyunWoo? —su voz resitiéndose a quebrarse con cada palabra— 

— Solo estoy diciendo que vayas con el alfa que esté dispuesto a darte a una marca. —finalizó—.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, por unos minutos solo se trataba del aroma de ambos tratando de imponerse sobre el contrario, sus lobos gruñendo, heridos. Hasta que MinGyu volvió a romper el silencio. 

— ¿Sabes? Antes de venir aquí HyunWoo me dijo que eras un cobarde, yo te defendí y lo hice una vez más cuando fue tu hermano el que lo repitió —los puños del omega aprentándose con cada palabra— pensaba que eras valiente porque luchas contra cualquier lobo y no entendía a lo que ellos se referían... pero tienes razón. No puedo seguir esperando a que tú te des cuenta. 

El omega salió del cuarto sin darle tiempo al alfa de reaccionar, estaba cansado de llevarse siempre los sermones, de tener que dar excusas. Escuchó sus propios huesos acomodandose antes de ver el reflejo de su lobo en el cristal y desaparecer bajo la nieve. 

* * * * *


	7. Chapter 7

MinGyu salió de la cabaña tan rápido como pudo, sus patas se hundían en la nieve suelta haciendo que el cansancio se hiciera aún más evidente, estaba agotado, tan harto de todo que cada inhalación lo quemaba desde el interior, corría sin rumbo esperando encontrar la tranquilidad que su lobo necesitaba, y es que esas palabras le hicieron sentir como si nada hubiera valido la pena, todos esos años sufriendo en silencio, sacrificándose a sí mismo solo para estar al lado del hombre que amaba y que ahora estaba seguro, solo lo veía como un estorbo en su vida. 

MinGyu ni siquiera había pedido algo a cambio, no habían promesas que le ayudaran a consolar al lobo que tiritaba en la oscuridad, con la esperanza de una marca que lo guiara a la calidez que necesitaba, y por años le fue fiel a ese trato absurdo que lo sometía a una tortura a cambio de gestos que le daban la ilusion de ser especial.

El dolor se apoderó del cuerpo del omega, un nudo cerrándose al rededor de su garganta con cada pensamiento, con cada hecho miserable que aceptaba en su vida. Quería gritar, aullar para desahogar la agonía que lo asfixiaba cada vez más fuerte pero la última fibra de orgullo en su ser le obligaba a resistirse, era lo único que le quedaba y no le daría el gusto de saber que seguía lamentándose por el.

MinGyu se dejó caer de bruces sobre la nieve en un último esfuerzo para ahogar el llanto de su omega, el frío calándole hasta los huesos y de repente ya no pudo levantarse más, por un momento le costó creer que su destino le había alcanzado, cubierto de nieve en un valle sin fin. 

Recordó hace años cuando fue testigo del futuro que le esperaba en una pobre omega de la manada vecina solo un par de años mayor que él, la habían encontrado vagando en medio de una tormenta, tan débil y alejada de la realidad que a penas podía respirar. Él asistió a su abuela cuando intentaron salvarla, pero el frío ya había reclamado sus extremidades con grandes parches negros que tenían el hedor de la muerte y el sufrimiento de una vida. No habían marcas de otra naturaleza en su piel. 

Antes de aquella mujer, su abuela le contaba historias de omegas que nunca encontraban a su alfa y perdían la razón, arrojándose a su suerte en las noches de tormenta. Ella creía que buscaban la forma de igualar el frío que sentían por dentro, entregándose a los vientos del norte en un beso mortal.

No volvió a mencionarlo. Quizá porque no lo creyó necesario después de que él lo viera por sí mismo o porque pensó que si eso no lo convencía, nada lo haría. 

Sin embargo, ahora que yacía cubierto de hielo le hubiese gustado pedirle perdón, por todo el tiempo que la hizo preocuparse por él y si tuviera oportunidad de decirle algo mas sería que no era tan doloroso como parecía. 

Los centinelas de las manada siempre decían que la muerte por frío era horrible y dolorosa, que te destrozaba lentamente hasta llegar a tu corazón. Para MinGyu era todo lo contrario, al fin podía dejarse llevar por el cansancio, era como quedarse dormido lentamente, con el viento que soplaba entre los árboles convirtiéndose en un arrullo distante con el que dejó todo atrás. 

*

°

*

°

*

El alfa atrajo el cuerpo del moreno aún más cerca del suyo, todavía podía sentirlo tiritando bajo su pecho desnudo mientras intentaba calmarlo con su propio calor. 

Su lobo estaba deseaperado, lo notaba ir y venir en su interior tan impotente como él mismo, quería frotarse contra su piel hasta que sus mejillas recuperaran el color canela que adoraba, lamer las quemaduras que el hielo dejó en la punta de su nartiz hasta que sanara por completo, solo deseaba abrazarlo hasta que el invierno terminara y no pudiera hacerle daño otra vez.

MinGyu se acercó un poco más a él, buscando el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Era increíble cómo aún inconsciente sus lobos eran capaces de aferrarse a lo que necesitaban, el instinto buscando la seguridad del alfa que habían escogido. 

Fue hasta el medio día que MinGyu empezó a despertar, sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo desnudo que lo presionaba contra las pieles de la cama, alcanzó a sentir un brazo musculoso y el aroma fuerte y espeso del roble en él. 

Le tomó varios minutos asimilar lo que había sucedido y le concedió una revisión rápida a su omega para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, no pudo ser mayor su sorpresa cuando lo descubrió tan cómodo como él mismo buscando estar más cerca del alfa, como si no estuvieran prácticamente enterrados en su costado.

La luz del sol lastimó sus ojos cuando encontró las ventanas abiertas a un lado de ellos, la tormenta había dejado un cielo despejado y el único rastro de su paso por el pueblo estaba en su piel. Volteó a ver al hombre que descansaba a su lado, bolsas oscuras bajo sus largas pestañas como evidencia de la noche que pasó cuidándolo... no merecía tanta atención.

MinGyu se quedó inmóvil, cuidando hasta su respiración para evitar algún movimiento brusco en el que pudiera despertarlo, su mirada fija en las aves que revoloteaban fuera de la cabaña para secar sus alas. Y ojalá hubiera tenido un par para salir de allí y ahorrarse la vergüenza de verlo a los ojos. 

— Parece que el color está regresando a tus mejillas —la voz del alfa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, las notas de orgullo y satisfacción evidentes en cada palabra— 

MinGyu quiso sonreír, mostrarle una cara que no dejara en evidencia lo mal que se sentía pero solo logró que sus ojos se humedecieran una vez más. 

—Está bien, Gyu —prometió, acariciando una mejilla demasiado fría para su propia tranquilidad— Lo siento tanto, no debí dejarte ir si estabas tan mal...

— Esto es algo que pasaría tarde o temprano... solo he tenido la suerte de tenerte —la voz del omega quebrandose sin saber cómo continuar— gracias, Shownu.


	8. Chapter 8

— ¿Entonces? —La voz de MingHao interrumpe sus pensamientos devolviéndolo a la realidad. Le costaba creer lo que había vivido unas noches atrás, su lobo aún resentido por el rechazo, tratando de mantenerse orgulloso a pesar de que el frío siguiera lastimándolo desde el interior— 

— Entonces nada, él sólo estuvo en el momento indicado —se defendió, sin sonar lo suficientemente convincente—.

— ¿Quieres decir que él estaba a kilómetros de su cabaña, a mitad de una tormenta y te encontró en medio de una crisis... por pura casualidad? —La sonrisa burlona del beta ampliándose con cada segundo que el omega pasaba en el silencio. Conocía a MinGyu de toda la vida, era prácticamente de la misma camada y disfrutaba verlo en negación hacia las atenciones del alfa— Su lobo te quiere, Gyu.

MinGyu termina por dejar a un lado la canasta con frutos secos que tenía entre sus manos con suspiro de frustración, necesitaba dejar de reprimirse y comenzar a gritar.

— Deja de decir eso —respondió malhumorado— Ni siquiera sabes lo que es una tener una conexión así de intensa con alguien más. 

—Tonterías, es lo único de lo que hablan todos —reviró los ojos dando a entender que era demasiado obvio, ni siquiera prestó atención a las palabras del moreno que para cualquier otro beta pudieron sonar incluso ofensivas— Dale una oportunidad. 

— No sería justo para él. 

— Claro que no, pero tampoco es justo que te eches a morir sin hacer el intento, él está haciendo el suyo. —sonrió con picardía tomando la flor que descansaba entre ellos para deslizarla por la mejilla del moreno— Ni siquiera está esperando que sea primavera para cortejarte. 

Por supuesto que no iba a esperar, ni siquiera le había importado cuando el aroma de WonWoo lo marcaba como su omega, menos lo haría después de la situación en la que lo vio. Aún podía sentir el calor del alfa contra su piel, era como tocar el sol con la yema de los dedos, su omega temblando de frío encontró refugio entre sus brazos, aferrándose con desesperación a esa última oportunidad. 

Cualquier otro alfa hubiera aprovechado que estaba tan vulnerable para marcarlo, su lobo no hubiera opuesto resistencia y él, por su puesto, ni siquiera estaba consciente como para dar el sí. 

El instinto de alfa lo obligaba a atenderlo, a salvarlo del vacío en el que estaba cayendo con una marca que lo anclara a la vida, sin embargo ahí estaba todavía, libre. Solo. 

— Hao... —el omega se echó hacía atrás cayendo de espaldas sobre la nieve, el sol se veía distante como cada invierno, parecía que sus rayos a penas podían alcanzarlos— 

— Dime... ¿cuántos lobos consiguen flores después de las nevadas? Se está esforzando, puntos por eso.

— ¿Te está pagando por tratar de convencerme? 

—Solo no quiero ver que sigas así... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Había pasado más de una semana desde el incidente y las heridas de WonWoo aún no sanaban, ahora, sin el cuidado constante del omega, parecían estar peor. 

No podía culparlo por alejarse de él, todos esos años supo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que su propio lobo tomara el control y lo obligara a buscar un alfa dispuesto a darle eso que él no podría brindarle. 

Simplemente no pensó que fuera tan difícil, estaba tan acostumbrado a tener al omega merodeando a su alrededor todo el tiempo que tener su cabaña vacía era desolador. En otro tiempo, MinGyu estaría a un lado de su cama regañándolo por ser un imprudente y salir herido de la peor forma posible, pero seguiría ahí, obligándole a beber toda clase de menjurjes asquerosos con la excusa de que era para sanar más rápido, aunque siempre sospechó que era sólo un castigo para que se cuidara más la próxima vez. 

Ahora todo había terminado. Quería pensar que tenía suerte de estar herido porque así no podría toparse con él en el pueblo, no sabría cómo reaccionaría su alfa al verlo con alguien más. 

Las manadas de lobos tenían la vieja costumbre de pedir el permiso del lider antes de consolidar una relación, era el derecho del alfa tomar al omega que quisiera y nadie podía resistirse a su palabra. Sólo necesitaba usar la voz para que incluso los alfas de rangos más bajos se rindieran a su voluntad. WonWoo, por supuesto, nunca hizo uso de la suya, pero cada primavera llegaban parejas jóvenes que, alentados por su padres y abuelos, se acercaban a él pidiendo su bendición. 

Se preguntaba si Shownu sería de esos, si tendría el valor de llevar a MinGyu frente a él pidiendo su autorización. Lo peor Es que no tendría nada en contra, por mucho que ahora le costara admitirlo era uno de sus lobos de confianza, hace un par de años le había entregado el liderazgo del equipo de centinelas y nunca le falló, entrenando a los más jóvenes que poco a poco pasaban a ser parte del frente principal y nunca se resistió a una orden, fiel hasta los huesos como toda su manada. 

Por otro lado, ¿qué sería de MinGyu si él intervenía? ¿Sería tan egoísta como para verlo consumirse en sí mismo antes de encontrar su felicidad en alguien más?

Dos toques en la puerta principal sacaron al alfa de sus pensamientos, una anciana de tez morena se asomó por la puerta de su habitación unos minutos después, dando un vistazo al azabache que tenía la mirada perdida en los copos de nieve que revoloteaban fuera de la ventana.

— Necesitas que eso sane pronto o tu lobo se volverá loco aquí encerrado —le interrumpió la mujer, dejando su morral de piel sobre la mesa— 

— Ya no duele tanto —mintió— Solo tengo que esperar.

— ¿esperar? —una risa divertida salió de los labios arrugados de la mujer que ya se había sentado a un costado del alfa para remover las vendas— Esperar es lo que te tiene ahí postrado, WonWoo. 

— Soyou, no necesito un sermón —suplicó. Parecía que últimamente todos se sentían con el derecho de juzgarlo, si no era Cheol diciendo "te lo dije", era HyoJin burlándose de su suerte cuando llegaba visitarlo— 

— Necesitas una paliza por ser un chico estúpido —aclaró la alfa limpiando la herida sin consideración, el olor a carne muerta y sangre llenó sus fosas nasales. Era su cuerpo tratando de eliminar los tejidos que se contaminaron al momento del impacto— 

— Sigo siendo tu alfa —amenazó, demasiado harto para seguirle el juego— 

— Un alfa, un alfa —se burló la mujer sin importarle las amenazas— te hace falta mucho para comprender el verdadero significado de ser un alfa, cachorro. Pero ya te llegará la lección, prometió. 

WonWoo, ni siquiera se molestó en responder, Era típico de la vieja Kim hablar en clave, todos los que alguna vez se le acercaron pidiendo consejo terminaban más confundidos que cuando llegaron a ella y la mayoría de las veces no era más que charlatanería. No había de que preocuparse. Por supuesto que no.


	9. Chapter 9

MinGyu no recordaba la última vez que se divirtió de esa manera, la risas se alzaban a mitad de la noche en casa de MingHao, no podía creer que se había resistido a la invitación pero agradecía al beta por insistir tanto. A veces tenía ventajas que fuera un dolor de cabeza. 

El anfitrión había invitado a varios omegas y betas de la manada ofreciéndoles bocadillos acompañados de una bebida de frutos fermentados que él mismo preparó un par de semanas atrás y que no tardó en alegrarlos con algunos sorbos. El ambiente no podía ser más agradable, era muy distinto a las fiestas que se hacían en el centro de la aldea donde todos tenían que ir en pareja o dispuestos a cortejar para cumplir con las fechas impuestas por sus ancestros. 

Momentos como ese le hacían arrepentirse de haberse enfrascado en el trabajo para ignorar el vacío que lo consumía, alejándose incluso de aquellos que eran como él y cuyos lazos eran tan indispensables como la marca de un alfa, por eso los lobos vivían en manada, necesitaban conectarse no solo con la pareja y la familia sino con toda la comunidad. La estabilidad de un lobo se mantenía equilibrada gracias a la red de lazos que formaba con todo su pueblo. 

Y esa noche, en medio de las bromas y las risas pudo sentir de nuevo el calor del grupo, los otros lobos comprendían el dolor que lo embargaba y se conectaban con el suyo para hacerle saber que estaría bien, que solo necesitaba permitirles llevarse a cada uno un poquito del frío que lo atormentaba para hacerle frente al invierno. 

Las risas no cesaron hasta pasadas las tres de la mañana, cuando todos empezaron a retirarse, no sin antes prometerse que lo harían más seguido. MinGyu y MingHao los fueron despidiendo poco a poco, asegurándose que cada uno se encontrara con su alfa al final del sendero para que los escoltara de vuelta a casa.   
En la actualidad, esto era más una costumbre que habían heredado de aquellos años en los que el peligro los acechaba incluso dentro de los muros del pueblo. Hoy solo era una cortesía, un pretexo para anticipar la llegada del omega y volver a estar juntos lo antes posible.

MinGyu se asomó por ventana obsevando a la última chica dando un par de saltitos antes de encontrarse con su pareja, éste tomó el pequeño rostro entre sus manos olfateandolo burlón antes de darle un pequeño beso en la nariz y retirarse de vuelta a su hogar.

ㅡ Y ella fue la última ㅡanunció el moreno levantando los restos de frutos secos que quedaron sobre la pequeña mesa. 

ㅡ Ya deja eso ahí, te quedas a dormir ¿cierto? ㅡLos ojos castaños de MingHao se clavaron en el moreno más como una amenaza que como una invitaciónㅡ

ㅡ No, no. Jun va a matarme si sigo merodeando por aquí, suficiente con que lo echaras de la casa para meternos a todos ㅡse burlóㅡ 

ㅡ ¿Crees que fui muy malo? Él ya sabe que me gusta que nos dejen solos cuando hacemos nuestras reuniones ㅡ

ㅡ Sólo sé que va venir a recuperar el tiempo perdido y que yo no quiero estar aquí cuando eso pase ㅡaseguró el más alto dirigiéndose a la puertaㅡ

ㅡ ¿Quieres que le pida que te acompañe a tu casa? ーMinGyu negó con la cabeza en respuesta, sabía que el beta lo hacía con buena intención, incluso en tiempos seguros como esos era mal visto que un omega vagara solo por la noche y antes de la pelea, era WonWoo quien lo acompañaba bajo el pretexto de cuidar de su mejor amigo. El simple pensamiento del alfa le hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho que no pasó desapercibida para su amigoー ¿Estás seguro?

ㅡ No, estaré bien, no te preocupes.

ㅡ ¿Te veo en la tarde? ㅡel moreno asintió colocándose el abrigo de pielㅡ cuídate, cariño. ーse despidió el rubioー 

* * * *

MinGyu avanzó por los senderos formados entre la nieve, el viento soplaba suavemente, susurrando entre los árboles que se erguian inmensos a su espalda y a pesar de la tranquilidad que prometía la noche, había cierta inquietud que le hacía titubear en cada paso que daba adelante. 

Pensó en la cantidad de veces que había hecho ese mismo recorrido hacia su hogar, podía seguir el camino con los ojos cerrados y aún así había un atisbo de inseguridad que le hacía desconfiar cada vez que algún sonido repentino salía del bosque. 

Nunca hizo el recorrido solo. Al menos no tan avanzada la noche. WonWoo siempre lo esperaba paciente, ahí donde el sendero se fusionaba con el bosque. El alfa hacía una mueca fingiendo estar molesto por obligarlo a levantarse incluso aquellos días en los que no tenía guardia nocturna y debía aprovechar para descansar. 

Para ese momento MinGyu estaba lo suficientemente relajado como para ignorarlo y si había sido una buena noche, había bebido lo suficiente como para atreverse a tomar su mano en la oscuridad. El resto del camino sería WonWoo el encargado de contarle todos los peligros a los que se exponía cruzando el bosque, advirtiéndole sobre los osos que a veces sorteaban los muros o algún lobo de otra manada que pudiera atreverse a llegar hasta ahí. 

Quería pensar que era la costumbre que lo traicionaba, el pensar que el alfa debía estar a su lado para sentirse seguro y en su lugar estaba convaleciente en su cama porque era demasiado estúpido como para cuidar de sí mismo.

El omegas se detuvo en medio del camino cuando el crujir de unas ramas le alertaron que no estaba solo. Ni siquiera la Luna en lo más alto del cielo le permitía ver con claridad lo que se ocultaba en el bosque, su lobo estaba nervioso, inquieto, podía escuchar los arbustos marchitos agitadose en su dirección y estuvo a punto de echarse a correr cuando reconoció la figura entre las sombras. 

ー Casi me matas del susto ー

El alvio presente en la voz del omega cuando reconoció esos ojos oscuros y el pelaje cenizo, era de los lobos más grandes de la manada y aún así, la mirada que le dedicó como disculpa no inspiraba más que ternura. 

ー ¿No tenías guardia hoy? Cheol va a matarte si se entera que estabas perdiendo el tiempo conmigo ーEl lobo bufó en respuesta, formando una inmensa nube de vaho. Como si le importara lo que pensaran los demásー

Shownu dio un recorrido lento al rededor del omega, podía notar que su suave aroma a canela era cada vez más débil y fácilmente estaba siendo opacado por los otros chicos con los que había estado unos momentos atrás.

El aroma de los omegas estabas ligado a su naturaleza, era un sello personal que les servía como atractivo hacia los alfas, les daba una noción de lo que era su personalidad y el carácter de su lobo. Lo normal era que un lobo soltero dependiera un aroma intenso y almizclado, que el de MinGyu fuera tan ligero solo podía significar que su lobo se había rendido, que ya no encontraba sentido a seguir intentando. Era su omega resignándose a la suerte que le habían asignado. 

El alfa acercó la punta de su nariz a una de las manos del moreno invitandolo a seguir adelante, pidiéndole una oportunidad para ser su guardián esa noche y garantizar que llegara a salvo a su hogar. 

MinGyu sonrió agradecido, aceptando la compañía del alfa que iba justo a su lado, a pasos silenciosos. El moreno no podía recordar un solo instante en que el lobo hubiera sido tan formal, normalmente era la víctima de sus bromas y apapachos forzados que fueron volviéndose más esporádicos a medida que el aroma de WonWoo lo marcaba como su omega... o lo más cerca que haya estado de eso. 

En algún punto de su adolescencia su amistad con SonHyun había sido tan intensa como la que mantenía con WonWoo y al mismo tiempo ambos eran muy diferentes. 

WonWoo siempre actuaba como si MinGyu fuera uno más en la manada, incluso después de que su amistad se deformó tanto que terminaban juntos en sus celos el alfa no le dedicaba una mirada que dejara entrever a la manada lo que pasaba entre ellos, siempre con el pretexto de enfocarse en su entrenamiento, de poner como prioridad su puesto como líder de la guardia. MinGyu llegó a pensar que si esperaba lo suficiente algún día aceptaría que podía ser más que un perro de pelea, pero la partida de Bohyuk y el nombramiento de WonWoo como el nuevo alfa de la manada, terminaron por exagerar todas las paranoias del azabache.

Shownu era todo lo contrario. Él era primavera a mitad del invierno, siempre dispuesto a regalarle una sonrisa cálida cuando sentía que su lobo ya no podía más. Él nunca tuvo miedo de decirle que lo quería, de llevarle flores cada primavera con la esperanza de que alguna vez le permitiera cortejarlo como su alfa, le importó una mierda que fuera un omega mayor, de esos que ya ningún alfa quiere porque van perdiendo su olor. Se mantuvo a su lado, como un amigo fiel hasta que empezó a pasar tanto tiempo con WonWoo que no había espacio para nadie más. 

Y ahora estaba de nuevo a su lado, sin exigirle nada más que la oportunidad de estar junto a él para aliviar un poco su dolor. No habían reproches por las palabras dichas en el pasado, ni el viejo sermón que venía de cada uno de sus conocidos. Shownu le había prometido que cuidaría de él y es justo lo que estaba haciendo. 

La cabaña del omega se alzó frente a ellos dando por terminado el camino, MinGyu encontró cierta inquietud en los ojos del alfa cuando al fin tuvieron que despedirse, no sin antes agradecer la compañía y la protección.

Un aullido a lo lejos le avisó al Alfa que debía volver y MinGyu pudo ver cómo dudaba entre salir corriendo a atender el llamado o quedarse por unos minutos más. 

ー Está bién, el deber llama. ーLe tranquilizó el omegaー creo que puedo entrar solo a casa.

Shownu asintió dedicándole una última mirada antes de disponerse a correr cuando la voz del moreno le interrumpió pronunciando su nombre. 

El Lobo volvió confundido, encontrándose con el omega a la altura de su rostro antes de que este se aferrara a su pelaje en un abrazo que duró una eternidad. El Alfa se permitió frotarse contra él, marcandolo con su aroma antes de atreverse a lamer su mejilla y dispararse de vuelta a las montañas, dejando a MinGyu y a su omega solo un poco confundidos.


	10. Chapter 10

WonWoo estaba harto, ya llevaba mas de dos semanas encerrado en esa maldita cabaña y podía sentir a su lobo dispuesto a destrozarlo todo para salir de ahí, le importaba un carajo si sus heridas no mejoraban, si debía seguir guardando reposo o si la carne muerta se expandiría aún más.

La vieja Kim ignoraba la incomodidad del azabache, sabía que si seguía mal era porque él mismo era incapaz de hacer las paces con su propio lobo y mientras eso no pasará, seguiría deteriorándose aún más.

La mujer terminó de moler las hierbas en el cuenco de piedra, olfateandolo varias veces hasta asegurarse que la proporción era correcta, qué el aroma picante tuviese la intensidad necesaria para matar la infección que se esparcia por el tejido. 

WonWoo reconoció el olor cuando la mujer se acercó lo suficiente, era el mismo tratamiento que le ofreció MinGyu la noche en que se fue, picante en la base de la nariz. La desconfianza lo puso en guardia, era su alfa reaccionando a la idea de que se lo aplicaran de la misma forma.

— Controla a tu lobo, muchacho —le ordenó su mayor, sin ganas de lidiar con otro alfa, tenía más pacientes que atender ese día—

— Yo mismo puedo ponerme eso —la inquietud evidente en su voz mientras extendía la mano para tomar el ungüento listo— 

La risa de Soyou resonó en la habitación al darse cuenta de la verdadera incomodidad del alfa, si su alfa era estúpido, su nieto lo era aún más pero este al menos tenía el valor de enfrentarlo.

— Llevo atendiendote desde que eras un cachorro ¿desde cuándo dudas mí?

— No voy a dejar que lamas mis heridas —respondió orgulloso, ningún alfa dejaría que otro se acercará tanto—

La risa de la anciana solo fue más sonora esta vez, era de esas risas que parece que le hace falta el aire, como si este fuera tan escaso que le costara salir de sus pulmones. 

— ¿A caso mi estúpido nieto hizo algo cómo eso? —el silencio de WonWoo fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo, ofendio por la imprudencia de su mayor. La mujer jala una silla para sentarse a un costado de la cama con naturalidad, el cuenco aún descansaba en sus manos y solo lo mezclaba de vez en cuando— Esa es la forma correcta de aplicar esto, pero si es para un alfa lo mejor es que disuelva con la saliva de un omega, de su omega. Es un tratamiento complicado, en especial si la herida es reciente y las esquirlas aún están incrustadas es la carne porque puede terminar intoxicando también al omega. 

WonWoo se mantiene inmutable, con la mirada fija en el techo de madera. Recordando los labios hinchados de MinGyu, en su lengua herida, en sus ojos llorosos por el dolor con cada pequeña pieza de veneno que se enterraban en su piel.

— Al final, si no se hace de la forma correcta, si no se tiene el equilibrio en los ingredientes o en la textura de la pasta puede que ambos terminen envenenados, es algo muy íntimo y que requiere sacrificio. Podrás ser el alfa de la manada, pero nadie más va a hacer eso por ti. —concluyó la anciana con voz tranquila— por fortuna mi nieto sabe lo que hace o no seguirías aquí. 

—¿Cómo está él? —la pregunta casi toma por sorpresa a la morena, llevaba atendiendo al lobo cada día y nunca preguntó por su nieto—

— Si de verdad te interesara no lo hubieras dejado salir esa noche —La conversación terminó cuando un gruñido salió de su garganta por el dolor, aunque no supo distinguir si era por el tratamiento o si las palabras le habían calado más profundo de lo que podía aceptar— 

La consulta terminó sin que se cruzaran las mínimas palabras de despedida. Y el alfa se quedó tan malhumorado como adolorido. 

...

No fue hasta pasadas las dos de la tarde que Cheol se presenta a su puerta como de costumbre, sus reportes constantes lo mantenían al tanto de la situación en los límites del territorio pero no por eso se mantenía más tranquilo. Al parecer jóvenes de manadas cercanas seguian infiltrandose en sus bosques y solo hacia falta que ganarán valor para llegar a su pueblo y hacer una estupidez. 

— ¿Cómo vas con eso? —la voz del mayor rompe el silencio de su cabaña, se veía cansado, podría ser su segundo pero no estaba acostumbrado a lleva encima todas las responsabilidades del alfa— 

— La vieja Soyou casi me mata hoy... Ella es la que terminará arrastrandome a la tumba —concluyó de mala gana, sabía que era alguna especie de venganza por MinGyu y tal vez es lo que estaba esperando—.

— Si, bueno. Te lo mereces —pronunció en cogiendo e de hombros:—

— No quiero otro de tus sermones, Choi —respondió tajante sacándole una sonrisa burlona al otro alfa qué tomo asiento frente a él—

— Un tema delicado todavía, me parece bien —obtuvo otra mala mirada del menor antes de retomar su seriedad— Siguen entrando, WonWoo. Parecen forasteros, no tienen un olor específico como manada, es por eso que es tan complicado rastrearlos, podemos dar con uno de ellos pero eso es todo. No hacen campamentos, duermen dispersos y los que hemos capturado no Saben nada, solo son peones. 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —la pregunta fue más para sí mismo que para el contrario, no era la forma en la que ellos peleaban por el territorio, las manadas normales se lanzaban contra un pueblo hasta dominarlo y al principio pensaron que era de esa forma, que los chicos de la última vez pertenecían al grupo que vivía después del río, pero tras hablar con los ancianos confirmaron que estos habían sido exiliados por su comportamiento. Ya no se arrepentía tanto de dar la orden de atacar a matar— 

— Un grupo de rebeldes es peor que una manada establecida —continuó Cheol como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos— no tienen omegas, no tienen nada que perder.... 

— Quieren un territorio y piensan que pueden tomar el nuestro... 

— Reúne a los alfas y betas, los omegas no necesitan estresarse por ahora. 

— ¿Les digo que vengan? 

— No, en el claro de siempre. Vamos a necesitar espacio —su lobo también necesitaba estirarse— 

— No te esfuerces demasiado, te necesitamos recuperado —le pidió su amigo antes de caminar a la puerta— le avisaré MoonByul y Shownu para que organicen a sus equipos.

SeungCheol fue por WonWoo antes de ir a la reunión, por mucho que el otro alfa se resistió a aceptar a un escolta, podía ver el dolor de su amigo con cada paso, pero estaba ahí para poner en orden a su gente y prepararlos para proteger a su pueblo desde el día en que se ganó el liderazgo del mismo.

Llevaba tanto tiempo fuera de acción que quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para recorrer el pueblo, la gente seguía trabajando en resguardar lo necesario para el invierno que les esperaba, a penas habían pasado las primeras nevadas como advertencia del intenso invierno que estaba por venir. 

Eran los omegas a cargo de organizar los alimentos, llevaban costales con semillas a las cabañas comunitarias, todos trabajan para mantenerse a salvo, eran una comunidad unida, los alfas protegían los límites y ellos no se quedarían con las manos cruzadas. 

Un grupo de niños pasó frente a ellos, corrían con sonrisas en sus rostros rojizos por el frío, las carcajadas llenaban de vida la pequeña plaza, los niños siempre venían en buen momento, si habían niños felices es porque la aldea prosperaba, porque tenían alimento y medicina, porque estaban junto a sus padres y habían otros niños con quien jugar y debía mantenerse así. Él se aseguraría de eso. 

Siguió andando entre las cabañas, supervisando que todos trabajan con las pieles y los tejidos, para mantenerse abrigados, recordaba a su padre e decir que todos los trabajos eran importantes, que el bienestar de un pueblo dependía de cada uno de sus lobos y que el alfa de la manada debía asegurarse que todos estuvieran conscientes de eso. 

— Se hace tarde, WonWoo, podemos venir después —La voz de Cheol interrumpió su recorrido, solo faltaban un par de cabañas para llegar a aquella donde resguardaban todo el material medicinal— 

El alfa ignoró la voz de su compañero, dejándose llevar por la necesidad de su lobo de seguir aquel aroma que le hacía perder la cabeza. Una ráfaga de viento le avisó que el estaba ahí, era débil, demasiado sutil envuelto en todas esas hierbas picantes y apestosa que los volvían a la vida después de una mala noche. Estaba ahí, haciendo que su lobo aullar de desesperación porque cada día había sido más doloroso que el anterior, ya ni siquiera sentía la herida carcomiendose a sí misma, solo era la agonía de su lobo porque el aroma que una vez acompañó su cabaña era cada vez más débil, bastaban un par de días para que el viento borrara esa presencia que fue constante por años. Era una ausencia que dolía más que cualquier esquirla de plata clavada en el alma. 

— WonWoo... —su amigo seguía sus pasos de cerca pidiéndole volver, tenían una reunión pendiente y cada segundo que sus lobos pasaban esperandole era tiempo en el que descuidaban sus montañas—

Pero WonWoo solo necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que el omega seguía adelante. Que mantenerse lejos de él no le estaba haciendo el mismo daño que al alfa, necesitaba una excusa para mantenerse distante, necesitaba la certeza de qué era feliz para que las ganas de preguntarle a su abuela cada vez que llegaba a curarlo no lo ahogaran. 

Y era un maldito porque todo era mentira. 

Era un bastardo porque lo único que deseaba cada noche es que el omega regresara con él.

Era escoria porque cuando lo encontró con una sonrisa sintió que su lobo estalló en rabia, se sintió asfixiar por la furia porque estuvo tan embelesado por el aroma del omega que ni siquiera notó al alfa que venía junto a él, marcandolo como suyo, como si MinGyu fuera su omega, como si su lobo hubiera decidido de repente que prefería a alguien más. 

La imagen del moreno sonriendo sin pena a otro alfa qué había tenido el descaro de dejar una flor en la pequeña canasta con hierbas que éste llevaba. No hubo rechazo, ni siquiera una sorpresa fingida en su rostro porque era algo que esperaba.

MinGyu le había permitido cortejarlo. Y el bastardo tenía tanta prisa que ni siquiera iba a esperar a que fuera primavera para llevarle las flores que dictaban la tradición. 

Las manos de WonWoo comenzaron a temblar, era su lobo azotandose en las paredes de su interior pidiendo escapar para marcar lo que le pertenecía, estaba desesperado, furioso, por el encierro, por las heridas, por el abandono y por ver cómo su omega se escapaba de entre sus dedos porque fue un imbecil que no lo pudo retener. 

Un aullido a lo lejos lo hizo regresar a la realidad por un instante, era MoonByul informando que los equipos estaban completos. Pudo ver a Shownu transformándose un minuto después, en el que salió disparado a las montañas para llegar a la reunión.

— Suficiente, cachorro. —Le cortó SeungCheol que solo lo había observado ahogándose en su propio coraje— tenemos trabajo. 

WonWoo se incorporó como pudo, aún demasiado furioso como para avergonzarse de su actitud, pero como siempre tenía otras prioridades y agradecía a Cheol por recordárselo así que solo regreso sobre sus pasos para acudir a la reunión.

El viento en invierno es imprevisible y cada instante puede cambiar su dirección, para MinGyu esa última ráfaga le puso la piel de gallina, no sólo era tan gélida que quemaba al contacto sino que arrastraba consigo un aroma que lo hacía temblar. Juraba que lo estaba alucinando, que eran solo juegos de la mente de su omega por hacerle regresar como si él mismo lobo no hubiera sido quien lo arrastró hasta Shownu. Pensó que sería fácil, solo tendría que evitarlo hasta que su corazón dejara de palpitar pero el aroma de WonWoo estaba en cada rincón de ese pueblo, en cada cabaña, en cada árbol que pertenecía a su manada y en las presas a las que él había dado caza antes de caer. La manada era suya. Todo en ese pueblo lo era. Y MinGyu sentía la esencia del alfa tan profunda en su piel que tenía la certeza de que le pertenecía también.


	11. Chapter 11

Todos los lobos aullaron de orgullo cuando su alfa se presentó frente a ellos, había sobrevivido a una nueva batalla, a pesar de que su rival había jugado sucio usando armas y un veneno prohibido. La sangre sucia aún se sentía en su cuerpo pero por encima de ello era el aroma de su lobo el que se imponía sobre los demás, tan fuerte y decidido como en el mejor de sus días. 

WonWoo observó a cada uno de ellos, la mayoría aún en su forma humana alineados al rededor del claro donde se reunian a entrenar, podía ver en sus ojos cierto atisbo de nerviosismo, la incertidumbre ante ese nuevo enemigo que se atrevía a adentrarse en el lugar que con tanto esfuerzo habían construido.

A su lado se encontraba Cheol como su segundo, era él quien había estado a cargo de la manada mientras el alfa se recuperaba, tenía la confianza de los lobos y estos le obedecían tanto como si fuera una orden dicha por él mismo. 

Su hermano también lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa de satisfacción al verlo lo suficientemente recuperado como para salir a poner orden a la manada.

MoonByul se mantenía estoica a su izquierda, la joven alfa tenía poco tiempo de haberse hecho un lugar como líder de la guardia y procuraba mostrarse firme para ganarse el respeto de sus compañeros. 

Shownu estaba un poco más lejos que de costumbre, su mirada fija en los miembros de su escuadrón, pero cumpliendo con su obligación con la manada. Sus ojos se encontraron un instante antes de que Cheol llamara la atención de los lobos y WonWoo hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener a raya al lobo que se azotaba en su interior para hacerse respetar. 

Seguía furioso, pero tenía que recordar cuál era su prioridad y no podía Permitirse un desliz cuando la manada estaba en una situación crítica y todos los lobos ahí presentes confiaban en su juicio para guiarlos.

— Estamos siendo atacados por un enemigo al que no estamos acostumbrados —su voz grave alzándose por encima de todos haciéndolos callar— los últimos enfrentamientos no han sido más que una distracción para conocer nuestra formación, quieren saber cuánto podemos resistir, cuál es nuestro límite y hasta donde estamos dispuestos a llegar para proteger a nuestro pueblo. 

Los lobos gruñeron al unísono, sus alfas furiosos al ser conscientes de la amenaza que se alzaba sobre ellos. 

— Ellos pueden arriesgarlo todo —continuó Cheol cuando WonWoo le cedió la palabra— su misma gente los echó de su manada y están juntos solo porque les conviene, no tienen lazos entre ellos, no les importa si los amenazas con quitarle la vida a uno de sus compañeros. No van a detenerse. Ya han sacrificado muchos lobos lo que significa que deben ser muchos más.

— Y como pueden ver tampoco van a limitarse a usar los colmillos —WonWoo hizo una pausa, recordando el momento del disparo que casi termina con la vida de uno de los suyos y que aún tenía en riesgo la propia— son traicioneros, no conocen el honor de seguir las tradiciones marcadas por las primeras manadas y usarán hasta las armas de los hombres para alcanzar su objetivo. 

— ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? —fue un joven beta fue el que se atrevió a alzar la voz en medio de sus compañeros, con una pregunta demasiado obvia pero que al mismo tiempo nadie tuvo el valor de articular—

—Nuestros omegas, nuestro territorio, quieren el pueblo que hemos construido —Respondió el alfa de la manada, nadie sabía mejor que él el esfuerzo que les había costado alcanzar ese nivel de estabilidad— Cada lobo de esta manada ha luchado día con día para convertirla en lo que es hoy y es nuestra obligación protegerlo de los forasteros. 

Los lobos gruñeron decididos a seguir a su alfa, había demostrado ser capaz de guiarlos en cada momento y confiaban en él para que la tranquilidad se mantuviera sobre sus omegas sin importar que ellos mismos se pusieran en riesgo.

— Necesitamos mantener la calma —pronunció WonWoo más como un mantra para sí mismo que como una petición para su gente— No queremos que los omegas se estresen, pero deben estar alertas para su propia protección. No sabemos hasta donde han llegado o si ya han pasado las murallas, así que los omegas tendrán prohibido salir solos por la noche. —todos los lobos a sintieron en acuerdo, los omegas eran el grupo más vulnerable, bastaba la palabra de un alfa para que estos obedecieran cualquier petición y tenían que hacer lo necesario para manteneros a salvo— Los omegas marcados que salgan a las montañas deben ir acompañados de un beta, si no lo están será un alfa el que los acompañe, se designarán por parte de la guardia para que estén atentos.

— A partir de hoy vamos a doblar las guardias en las montañas —La voz de MoonByul los puso alerta a las primeras indicaciones— ya no será solo de vigilancia, por cada dos betas habrá un alfa que los cubra, en caso de detectar a un lobo pueden atacar y tener la confianza que tendrán refuerzos en breve. 

— También habrán cambios en los escuadrones de alfas —intervino Shownu aumentando la tensión de los lobos mayores— Ya han visto cómo trabajamos juntos, tenemos que rotarlos para cambiar la estrategia. Esta va depender del líder.

Los alfas se vieron entre ellos, sabían que un cambio en la formación de la guardia significaba una oportunidad para ser el alfa a cargo de la misma, ningún lobo disfrutaba sometiéndose a otro y si tenían la oportunidad de escalar para estar lo más arriba posible en la cadena de mando, la tomarían. 

WonWoo y Cheol compartieron una mirada de complicidad, era esa la energía que necesitaban desatar en ellos, no era apelar solo al lado racional, necesitaban sacar a flote el más primitivo instinto de cada uno, ese lobo que se dejaría los colmillos para proteger lo que le pertenecía.

— Creo que ya saben lo que viene ahora —WonWoo dio unos pasos adelante con usa sonrisa de medio lado— La mitad de los betas deben volver a la guardia, el resto puede ir a descansar. 

*~*~*~*

Para los alfas, las pequeñas peleas en las que designaban a los líderes de los escuadrones eran casi rituales, era el momento para demostrar su fortaleza, su capacidad de dominio sobre alguien más. Aquellos que se encontraban en puestos más bajos entrenaban continuamente para abrirse lugar en las jerarquías más altas, en la antigüedad eso les hubiera servido al momento de elegir a un omega y cortejarlo, pues podrían garantizar alimento y seguridad para los cachorros. 

Para fortuna de las manadas, en la actualidad no era más que una vieja tradición y al mismo tiempo una estrategia para mantener vivos sus instintos, ya no eran peleas a muerte entre los mismos miembros de la manada, pero siempre se corría el riesgo en que los ánimos se calentaran demasiado y pudieran poner en peligro a aquellos que los rodeaban, por eso no permitían que ningún beta u omega se quedara a presenciarlo, era para su propia protección.

Las primeras peleas fueron bastante sencillas, eran los alfas más jóvenes los primeros en caer pues aún no dominaban por completo a su lobo, solían ser erráticos, se lanzaban a atacar sin pensarlo demasiado y fácilmente eran sometidos por lobos mayores tras jugar con ellos un rato. 

Era un escenario cruel, ver cómo los más chicos caían uno tras otro acompañado de las risas de los observadores, pero era satisfactorio ver que seguian poniéndose de pie, qué seguían intentándolo hasta que sus patas temblaban y no podían dar un paso más. De esa forma aprendían que la estrategia no dependía de la fuerza bruta y que sin importar cuán fuerte fuera su lobo ellos debían aprender a dominarlo. 

Los gruñidos fueron en aumento cuando la siguiente generación entró en disputa, se ponían cada vez más violentos obligando a WonWoo y a Cheol a estar atentos para intervenir en cualquier momento. Las heridas profundas no estaban permitidas, se supone que lo sabían pero no podían arriesgarse.

A mitad de la tarde los primeros líderes ya habían sido elegidos sin novedad, Hyo-jin, Tuan y Siyeon habían conservado sus puestos casi sin esfuerzo, ahora estaban echados a un costado de Shownu, atentos a la última pelea que se desarrollaba en ese momento en la que Jae-Hyun se levanta victorioso, dejando a un muy frustrado Doyoung en el suelo cubierto de nieve para dar por terminada la ronda de selección. 

— Excelente, parece que al final sí vamos a tener un par de cambios —WonWoo sonríe observando al joven lobo sorprendido de sí mismo por haber llegado hasta ahí. El resto se mostraba cansado y ya estaban divididos en grupos de acuerdo al alfa que los había eliminado, así se aseguraban que no hubieran pequeñas revueltas en el equipo, pues bastaba un llamado de atención para recordarles quién era el dominante— Vamos por una última ronda, ustedes cuatro irán contra Shownu y MoonByul, tienen que aprender a trabajar juntos. 

La peliplata de deshizo de las pieles que cubrían su cuerpo para transformarse libremente, su lobo no era tan grande como el de sus compañeros varones, pero lo compensaba con la rapidez y agilidad que un cuerpo pequeño podría brindarle y sabía cómo sacarle ventaja. Shownu no tardó mucho más en ir al centro del claro junto a ella y un par de segundos después ya estaban rodeados por los cuatro ganadores. 

Jae-Hyun fue el primero en atacar, precipitandose directamente a MoonByul que estaba frente a él, la alfa lo esquivo casi con gracia, tomando una de sus patas en el proceso y haciéndolo caer. El resto de los lobos aprovechó a lanzarse contra él mayor, que logró deshacerse de las hembras mientras Tuan era derribado por su compañera. De un momento a otro todo era gruñidos, embestidas y mordiscos, los observadores estaban tensos y sus lobos gruñían en respuesta a la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. 

La nieve ya estaba manchada de sangre y ninguno parecía ceder un solo centímetros, los líderes de la manada observaban atentos, eran pocas las oportunidades que tenían para verlos pelear tan en serio y tenían que aprovechar para detectar aquellos errores que podrían hacerlos caer en un enfrentamiento real. 

MoonByul y Shownu estaba rodeados, lucían sus colmillos manchados de sangre para intimidar a sus rivales. Fue una vez más Jae el que se lanzó esta vez hacia Shownu para probar su suerte sin considerar la estrategia que hubiesen planeado sus compañeros. El peliplata lo tomó por el cuello haciéndolo caer con más fuerza de la necesaria y un aullido de dolor silenció a los lobos antes de obligar a WonWoo a interponerse entre ellos. 

— Suficiente —La voz del alfa los hizo paralizarse cuando quedó en medio de los lobos. Hyo-jin contenía un gruñido furiosa por no tener la oportunidad de desquitar al nuevo miembro de su equipo y HyunWoo no estaba mejor que ella. Sus lobos temblaban y luchaban por resistirse al hombre que los dividía pero tal y como estaban en ese momento no podía Permitirse dejarlos continuar sin arriesgarse a que se hicieran más daño— Byul, revisa a Jae, que Siyeon te ayude si necesitan llevarlo al pueblo. 

Las alfas obedecieron al instante, alejando al chico lo suficiente para poder atenderlo sin riesgo a quedar en medio de un nuevo ataque. MoonByul regresó a su forma humana, su piel blanca cubierta de heridas y rasguños que se desvanecían poco a poco. Hizo presión con sus manos sobre los huesos de las costillas recibiendo un par de quejidos en respuesta, pero suspiro de alivio al confirmar que no se había quebrado nada.

— Solo fue el golpe —informó a su alfa— estará bien para mañana. 

— Hyo-jin, ya escuchaste. —La loba gruñó una vez más a su contrincante antes de retirarse, dejando a Shownu solo frente a su alfa.—

El bosque se había quedado en el más absoluto silencio mientas hombre y bestia se observaban fijamente, en un instante había dejado de ser una intervención para controlar a sus subordinados y se volvió personal cuando el azabache estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para encontrar el aroma de MinGyu en el pelaje del contrario. Su propio lobo ya estaba a la ofensiva, aullando desesperado en su interior para aprovechar la oportunidad de demostrar quien mandaba en la manada. 

— Controlate —pronunció WonWoo casi en su susurro, su voz más grave que de costumbre haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza para mantener a raya a su lobo y no dejarse llevar por las amenazas de uno de los suyos. Confiaba lo suficiente en sí mismo para tener la certeza de que podría reducirlo incluso en su condición, pero sin importar cual fuera el resultado el único herido sería MinGyu— No quieres hacer esto ahora —concluyó, haciendo que HyunWoo recuperara la conciencia haciéndolo retroceder— 

Casi pudo escuchar a SeungCheol y a su hermano exhalando de alivio, el resto de los lobos también bajó la guardia observando con cierta inquietud a los dos alfas qué seguían en medio de todos. 

— Mañana empiezan con sus nuevos equipos, pueden retirarse —ordenó el alfa antes de dirigirse a HyunWoo— Tú ayuda a Jae a regresar a su casa, MoonByul se queda a cargo esta noche junto a Bohyuk. 

Todos los lobos se retiraron al instante internándose en las sombras que les regalaba el bosque. Aquellos que regresaron a su forma humana se vistieron con las pieles que habían quedado olvidadas en la nieve y se encaminaron juntos por los senderos por los que habían llegado 

Cheol se aseguró que llevaran a JaeHyun de vuelta a casa, no sin antes felicitarlo por ser parte del equipo.

WonWoo esperó que todos se marcharan para volver. Su hermano se quedó a su lado con una sonrisa, orgulloso de ver que su pequeño había crecido para convertirse en un buen líder. 

— ¿Crees que está bien que Shownu se quedara con el chico? —cuestionó el mayor pensativo—

— Tienen que aprender que el bien de la manada está por encima de lo conflictos personales —respondió con simpleza— 

— ¿Eso aplica para ti también? 

— No sería justo si fuera diferente para mí.

— Sabes que esto va a continuar hasta que MinGyu obtenga una marca ¿no?

— Te lo dije —intervino Cheol que hasta ese momento solo los seguía en silencio— pero es un idiota. 

— Tal vez lo mejor es que Hyo-jin gane el lugar de Shownu, no tendrá tanta autoridad para retarte si está más abajo y así no tendrás que lidiar con él directamente —sugirió Bohyuk— ella tiene potencial. 

— Ya basta —suspiró frustrado— No voy a preocuparme solo por un alfa y un omega cuando tengo toda una manada en la qué pensar ¿está Bien? 

Cheol y Bohyuk contuvieron una sonrisa burlona mientras levantaban las manos en son de paz, ya habían molestado al chico bastante por una noche.   
Después de todo, quizá tenía razón, tenía toda una manada qué proteger, aunque lo único en lo que WonWoo podía pensar era en cierto omega que le hacía perder la cabeza incluso en su ausencia.


	12. Chapter 12

El cielo había oscurecido por completo cuando MinGyu llegó a la cabaña de JaeHyun, el pobre chico había recibido la paliza de su vida, pero era lo suficientemente estúpido como cualquier otro alfa como para seguir sonriendo a pesar de los golpes. O al menos eso fue lo que el moreno pensó cuando lo encontró tirado en la cama con un muy molesto Doyoung a su lado, el beta parecía estar dispuesto a terminar el trabajo que el resto de los chicos no pudieron hacer con solo mirarlo. 

— Si tiene esa cara significa que va a sobrevivir –interrumpió el omega al escuchar los reclamos del beta— al menos hasta la próxima selección.

— Sigo sin entender por qué se toman tan en serio esas estupideces —el pelinegro seguía paseándose por el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la cama y la mesita de la habitación—

— Explotarían si no lo hicieran —exclamó cansado, había trabajado toda la Mañana y solo quería regresar a dormir a su casa. No esperaba que Byul lo llamara para revisar al chico— déjame verte. 

— Valió la pena —se defendió—

— Deberías quitar la cara que tienes —reclamó Doyoung una vez más— no necesitas esas responsabilidades en este momento. 

— Suficiente, Do —ordenó Mingyu— una palabra más y vas a esperar afuera como el resto.

— Es injusto, los omegas siempre se quedan a un lado aunque estén haciendo un drama.

— Pero no eres omega —la expresión de MinGyu suplicaba un poquito de comprensión— y no estás angustiado sino enojado y te entiendo, son unos idiotas pero necesito que te calles.

El pelinegro se contuvo de mala gana simplemente se cruzó de brazos observando a MinGyu hacer su trabajo, los hematomas eran grandes al rededor de sus costillas pero tras palparlas confirmó que ninguna se había fracturado. Lo que le preocupaba era la herida que tenía sobre su hombro, los colmillos de lobo le abrieron la piel y la sangre, escandalosa como era, había hecho un desastre de su piel clara, había pasado demasiado cerca de la arteria y no pudo esconder una mueca cuando fue consciente del riesgo al que lo sometieron. Por fortuna no necesitó más puntadas para controlar la hemorragia, Jae era muy joven y la fuerza de su lobo lo curaba a sí mismo con rapidez. 

— Necesitas descansar —declaró el omega cubriendo el pecho del alfa con una manta— para mañana los moretones deben estar a la mitad y la herida habrá cerrado casi en su totalidad, pero no te muevas demasiado y regresa a la guardia en dos días más. 

— El entrenamiento empezará mañana, MinGyu —respondió el alfa como si fuera algo obvio— No puedo perderlo

— No vas a servirle a la manada si te desangra a media transformación —concluyó, dando el tema por zanjado y obteniendo una mueca del chico—

— Yo me encargo que no se mueva —intervino el beta más tranquilo y lo acompañó fuera de la pequeña habitación— es algo necio pero es solo porque intenta hacerse un lugar en la manda. 

— No caigas en esa farsa, Se lastiman apropósito porque quieren que uno esté encima de ellos lamiendo sus heridas —bromeó tratando de aligerar el ambiente, aún podía notar la tensión del beta tornándose los dedos como si no supiera qué hacer— 

— Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por él —sonrió con impotencia y MinGyu comprendió de inmediato.

No era común que un alfa se emparejara con un beta, los alfas eran instintivos, dominantes, se guiaban por su lobo la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad lo hacían con el olfato, el aroma de los betas era demasiado débil, casi imperceptible, las marcas entre ellos no eran más que un acto simbólico pues eran incapaces de compartir las emociones de su lobo como una pareja alfa-omega lo haría, no era raro ver que los betas se limitaran a estar con otros de su mismo tipo y que aquellos más atrevidos se involucraran con algún omega, pero un alfa jamás tomaría a un beta varón, estaba mal visto, era casi una ofensa a la madre Luna y era aceptar que el linaje moriría en ellos. 

— Solo Quédate junto a él —intentó tranquilizarle pero la mirada del estaba muy lejos tener la alegría que lo caracterizaba— 

— ojalá hubiera sido un omega —soltó finalmente las palabras que mantuvo tanto tiempo en sus labios, el moreno supo que no era quizá por esta noche en especifico, se preguntó cuantas veces había llegado el alfa herido y él no había tenido idea de lo que debía hacer o lo que su lobo necesitaba y la angustia del futuro se posaba sobre ellos como una sombra, los riesgos a los que se iba a enfrentar por defender a la manada seguían ahí y él podría llegar peor o iba a someterse a un riesgo aún más grande y Doyoung no lo sabría porque no había una marca real que le avisara que todo estaba bien con su alfa. El había sentido lo mismo mil veces—

— Do, eres todo que él necesita, su lobo te eligió —trató de enfatizar cada palabra para que perdurara en la memoria del chico— Solo debes mantenerte a su lado, un omega no hace nada más que eso. pero te necesita junto a él para que su alfa tenga razones recuperarse, si sabe que estás ahí se verá obligado a sanar para protegerte. 

— Gracias —una sonrisa diminuta se mostró en labios del beta.

— No vuelvas a desear ser algo diferente cariño, Jae está contigo porque te quiere, empieza a disfrutarlo. 

*~*~*~*

WonWoo lo estaba esperando afuera de la cabaña, sus miradas se mantuvieron por tanto tiempo que sintió cómo su omega se agitaba en su interior, arañando incómodo las paredes de su mente. su mirada penetrante lo descolocó en un instante y por un momento quiso disculparse por no haberlo visitado por tanto tiempo, quería preguntarle cómo se sentía, si le gustaba la comida que las chicas preparaban para él, quería saber como había pasado la última nevada o si en algún instante el aroma que dejó en las pieles de su casa le hizo extrañarlo. 

No dijo ni una palabra. 

Se obligó a controlar a su omega, a desplazarlo a algún rincón de su mente donde su imprudencia no fuera a arrastrarlo a decir algo estúpido. 

— ¿Va a recuperarse pronto? —No supo si su omega tembló por la euforia que le provocó volver a escuchar su voz ronca fue de decepción al notar que ni siquiera se dignó a saludar. Estúpidos alfas orgullos.—

— Necesita descansar —se felicitó a sí mismo por sonar tan diplomático como él. Dos podrían jugar a lo mismo— dale dos o tres días de descanso. 

— No tenemos tanto tiempo, pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento —la noticia le hizo un nudo en el estómago al omega y el recuerdo de su infancia volvió a su memoria, todas las muertes, el dolor, los lazos que se rompieron esa noche y que hasta ese día voy aun ardían por la ausencia—

— Te has preparado para algo como esto desde que tenemos memoria, somos más fuertes ahora, vamos a estar bien —las palabras sonaron vacías mientras intentaba tranquilizarse incluso a sí mismo. Los omegas eran los primeros en caer, aquellos que no estaba marcados lo hacían más rápido aún. Eran los trofeos—

WonWoo pudo oler el miedo manando del omega, de su omega. Quería abrazarlo y prometerle que estaría a salvo, que él lo protegería, que despedazaria a cualquiera que se atreviera a amedrentarlo sin importarle nada más. La realidad de ese pensamiento le dio en la cara, conscientes que de seguir así podría ver la misma aldea en llamas y no le importaría nadie más que el omega frente a él. 

— Por eso necesitamos estar todos alerta. —insistió—

— No, por eso necesitan recuperarse, un lobo herido solo es una carga —MinGyu se atrevió a dar un paso más cerca del alfa extendiendo su mano hasta ese lugar donde estaban las heridas infectadas. Solo bastó hacer un poco de presión para que un gruñido profundo saliera del pecho de pelinegro que tomó la muñeca del omega obligándolo a mantenerse en su lugar— 

Las heridas seguían abiertas y ahora que estaba a sólo unos centímetros del alfa podía detectar el aroma a sangre y veneno aún presentes en su cuerpo, hasta ese momento había decidido ignorar las ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos cansados, sus pómulos sobresalían solo un poco más que de costumbre y sus labios resecos daban muestra de toda la ansiedad a la que se había sometido su lobo al estar tanto tiempo encerrado. 

Ojalá no se hubiera quedado tanto tiempo observando cada pequeño mordisco que el alfa se había hecho a sí mismo en los labios, en las pequeñas nubes de vaho que se formaban entre ellos con cada exhalación y es que su omega decidió que era tiempo de hacer una revolución en su interior, sembrando la necesidad de impulsarse hacia adelante y curar esos cortes como una vez hizo con él. 

— Ponte esto cada vez que te cambies los vendajes —habló rápido intentando controlar su voz nerviosa y sustituyó su propia mano por un pequeño tarrito de ungüento en la palma del alfa— que te mejores pronto. —Concluyó e recuperando su espacio personal—

— Gyu, no puedes irte solo. Hay toque de queda y los omegas...

— Y los omegas que no están marcados deben ir con un alfa —MinGyu sintió la vergüenza instalándose en su estómago, pesada y turbulenta y al levantar la vista encontró el dolor oculto en la mirada del alfa, un instante después todo desbordó en la ira que lo obligó a irse de su lado— conozco el protocolo —una falsa sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, esas que no llegan a los ojos y que a WonWoo lo dejaban con la ilusión de ver los pequeños colmillos del omegas— HyunWoo me está esperando.


	13. Chapter 13

MinGyu no supo cómo logró zafarse de la mirada penetrante del alfa ni cómo se las arregló para esquivarlo en el pequeño sendero que iba de la puerta de los Oh, el olor seco del alfa se intensificó cuando pasó a su lado y estaba seguro de haber escuchado su pecho vibrando mientras trataba de contener un gruñido, el estaba intentando lo mismo con su omega.

No fue más fácil cuando al separar la mirada del alfa se encontró con un desanimado HyunWoo observándolo, se suponía que él acompañaría a los otros omegas a sus cabañas antes de regresar por él. El nudo en su garganta se hizo más fuerte, la angustia creciendo, la culpa expandiéndose a cada centímetro de su piel.

El alfa notó su inquietud cuando llegó hasta él, pero no dijo ni una palabra a pesar de que estaba en todo su derecho, le había permitido cortejarlo, a él, un omega mayor que ya había estado con otro alfa que no se había dignado a marcarlo y que debería estar agradecido de que alguien le prestaba atención y le diera una segunda oportunidad. 

Le debía respeto, el simple hecho de que su omega se viera tan efectado por la presencia del otro hombre era como darle una bofetada. De verdad que no se merecía sus atenciones. 

— Siento que vieras eso —el omega rompió el silencio que se había mantenido lo que llevaban del camino, su disculpa era sincera, sabía que los sentimientos del alfa eran sinceros y no tenía ningún derecho a jugar con ellos— 

— Está bien —una media sonrisa en sus labios gruesos, maltratados por las heridas de la batalla que lo arrastraron hasta ahí— Sé cómo te sientes.

— Eso no importa —MinGyu se detuvo en seco, necesitaba que le gritara, que se desquitara con él, así la carga que sentía sobre sus hombros no sería tan pesada, pero nada de eso llegó, en cambio fueron los ojos comprensivos del alfa los que se mantuvieron sobre los suyos—

— MinGyu, no llegué a la aldea un día y decidí cortejarte por capricho —comenzó con toda seguridad— te conozco desde que éramos niños, sé por todo lo que has pasado y no puedo esperar que te olvides de algo que ocupó tu vida por tantos años en un par de semanas 

MinGyu se sentía tan pequeño bajo la mirada penetrante del alfa, su omega solo quería lanzarse hacia él, necesitaba el calor reconfortante que brindaban sus brazos en medio de la tormenta pero se quedó en su lugar, incapaz de moverse un centímetro. 

— No es justo para ti, Woo. 

— ¿Y cuándo alguien ha pensado en lo que es justo para ti? —sus palabras fueron severas por primera vez, era su lobo tomando el control, seguramente empezaba a oler sus nervios y la angustia creciendo y su naturaleza lo obligaba darle estabilidad al omega— ¿Por qué aceptaste que te cortejara? —sus voz se suavizó una vez más, volvía a ser el amigo comprensivo que acariciaba su espalda cuando eran niños—

— Mi omega se siente seguro contigo —se encogió de hombros, incapaz de continuar, al final esas cosas terminaban siendo más instinto qué razón— cuando estoy contigo mi omega solo quiere acurrucarse, le gusta... Le gusta el olor de tu alfa y tu voz gentil y cuando me miras como si no importara todo lo que he hecho mal.

Shownu no esperó otra palabra y se acercó a abrazarlo, hundiendo el rostro en sus mechones castaños, podía sentir la agitación de su omega, yendo y viniendo en un manojo de nervios y remordimiento que solo se calmaron un poco cuando el aroma del alfa los arropó. Sus brazos anchos rodeandolo suavemente, MinGyu sabía que era para darle la oportunidad de apartarse en cualquier momento, pero se quedó ahí, inhalando su aroma a Alfa para darle un poco de tranquilidad a su propio lobo. 

El tiempo avanzó con calma, hasta que el viento trajo consigo lo que serían los primeros copos de nieve de la noche y sus lobos se fueron calmando poco a poco, Shownu se atrevió a darle un pequeño beso en la coronilla antes de separarse unos centímetros para verlo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

No le diría que era no era la respuesta que esperaba, sabía cómo se sentía su omega, siempre pegándose a él cuando perdía la estabilidad como si fuera un ancla que le impidiera desvanecerse en el limbo. Sus lobos se agradaban y era normal, habían crecido juntos como manada y siempre supieron encontrar refugio en el otro. 

Lo que Shownu quería saber era cómo se sentía el MinGyu racional. 

Tardaron un poco más en separase antes de seguir su camino y para ese momento la tensión entre ambos ya se había desvanecido, era demasiado fácil tratar con Shownu, nunca se aferraba más de lo necesario a aquellas emociones que le hacían daño y se lo agradecía más de lo que podía imaginar. 

Llegar a la cabaña de las abuelas de MinGyu solo les tomó unos minutos más, no había sido un recorrido demasiado largo y ni siquiera se internaba en el bosque pero Shownu había insistido una y mil veces en asegurarse de que llegara hasta la puerta. 

— ¿Sabes que no tienes que cuidarme todos los días, verdad? —MinGyu trató de esconder una sonrisa tras su tono autoduficiente al que el alfa ni siquiera le prestó atención—

— Lo sé, Pero aún así haré que el guardia de la zona me llame en cuanto quieras poner un pie en la nieve fuera de horario —

— No tienen por qué decirte nada —resonó, no estaba acostumbrado a dar cuentas de a donde iba o venía—

— Soy el alfa del escuadrón, van a hacer lo que les diga —MinGyu juró que su voz sonó incluso más intensa cuando pronunció esas palabras y no pudo más que revirar los ojos por toda respuesta, no comprendía el hambre de un alfa por una mejor posición—

— ¿Estás satisfecho con ese puesto? —El omega retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que su espalda topó con una de las columnas de madera que sostenían el pórtico de la entrada, Shownu se mantuvo a unos pasos de él—

— Es un lugar digno, MinGyu —y lo era, cuántos lobos no soñaban con ser parte del círculo de confianza del alfa, de tener el poder de tomar decisiones en la ausencia de este, de entrenar a sus lobos y comandarlos cuando fuera necesario... Aunque claro, no importa que tan arriba estuvieras, nunca iba a tener el poder del verdadero líder de la manada— 

—Lo es —una respuesta simple pero con un atisbo de tristeza oculto entre el vaho — como con cualquier otro lugar en la manada. 

— Lo sé, lo sé, es solo... —HyunWoo negó buscando las palabras correctas, de qué forma podría expresar lo que sentía sin qué todo fuera un desastre— Eres omega, es algo que no entenderías.

— ¿Solo porque soy omega? —una sonrisa irónica se trazó en sus labios escuchar las palabras del mayor— lo que no entiendo es cómo uno de los cabecillas de la manada fue tan lejos como para atacar a uno de sus lobos cerca de las arterias. No entiendo por qué son tan estúpidos como para lastimarse por una simple elección. Y no entiendo cómo aún estando heridos salen a hacerse los fuertes como si su cuerpo estuviera listo para cargar con sus cabezas huecas. 

— MinGyu... 

— No, Shownu, en lugar de ponerle un límite a los más jóvenes te lanzas a matar. —

— No era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo —se defendió— mi lobo tomó el control y luego WonWoo... 

— Byul me dijo que fue él quien los detuvo —MinGyu presionó el puente de la nariz para tratar de contener el enojo que iba creciendo dentro de él, su familia se había dedicado por generaciones a curar a los heridos, no podía aceptar que fuera la misma manada la que le hiciera daño a sus lobos— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tu lobo decidiera atacarlo a él también?

— Sigues defendiendolo —Afirmó el alfa antes de morder la herida en su labio inferior— 

— No, Shownu, no lo estoy defendiendo. Pero si tú lo atacabas toda la manada se iba a ir sobre ti ¿Crees que Cheol va a permitir que te enfrentes a él en las condiciones que está? Bohyuk te hubiera hecho pedazos.

— WonWoo no necesitan que lo cuiden 

— Claro que no, y aun en su condición iba a ser tu cabeza la que iba a caer ¿Desde cuándo te crees con el derecho de enfrentarte al alfa? Ni siquiera te interesa el liderazgo de la manada.

— ¿Por qué sigues creyendo que soy tan débil? —Su alfa gruñó ofendido, era su orgullo el que estaba siendo pisoteado— 

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —Exclamó MinGyu irritado, qué le costaba a los estúpidos alfas mantenerse tranquilos sin poner su cuello en riesgo a la menor oportunidad— Creo que eres de los alfas más fuertes de esta manada ¿feliz? Pero eso nunca te había importado como para ir tan lejos. 

— Porque antes daba igual si yo era el líder o era uno más ¡ahora debo estar a su nivel por si un día decide que simplemente te quiere de vuelta! 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio demasiado tiempo, tratando de asimilar las palabras dichas como si estas se hubiesen quedado suspendidas en el aire. El omega de MinGyu se removió incómodo en su interior, herido, como si fuese solo una presa qué estuviera a disposición del más fuerte o el más veloz. 

— ¿Y te tomaste la molestia de pensar en lo que yo diría al respecto? —MinGyu se mantuvo firme, reacio a demostrar lo mucho que le afectaron sus palabras—

Shownu le ofreció una sonrisa por toda respuesta, sabía la postura que tomaría MinGyu si llegaba el momento y no podría culparlo, lo quería demasiado como para juzgarlo, lo quería lo suficiente como para seguir esforzándose aún cuando todo parecía una causa pérdida.

— Gyu... —Shownu intentó acercarse al omega, pero cuando intentó tomar su mano este lo evadió al instante— No quise decir eso...

— No, es justo lo que querías decir. —MinGyu se hizo a un lado tratando de recuperar su espacio, necesitaba controlarse antes de hacerlo más grande— Yo nunca fui su omega, él nunca me marcó, fui yo quien se fue y él no tiene derecho... 

— Gyu, está bien. No tienes por qué decirme nada, soy yo el que debe disculparse. 

— Solo vete, Shownu, por favor. —el alfa asintió incómodo antes de despedirse—

— Te buscaré mañana —prometió— No salgas solo. Es peligroso. 

* * * * *


	14. Chapter 14

El frío de la mañana obligó a MinGyu a frotarse de nuevo contra las pieles de su cama buscando sin éxito un poco de calor, parecía que cada día la temperatura baja un poco más y su lobo despertaba hecho un ovillo anhelando la calidez qué alguna vez lo envolvió.

Se levantó unos minutos después, convenciendose a sí mismo de no quedarse en cama esperando que la primavera llegara, tal y como lo exigía su omega, después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior ni siquiera tenía ganas de salir de la cabaña, al final del día se encontraría con alguno de los dos alfas y Ya no sabía si tenía la fuerza para lidiar con ello.

MinGyu se sentó en la cama buscando sus botas con la punta de sus pies, tras frotar sus ojos y salir de la habitación para enjuagarse el rostro con agua tibia fue a la cocina donde pudo escuchar a sus abuelas tomando el desayuno, ambas mujeres voltearon a verlo con una sonrisa amable invitándolo a sentarse en la única silla qué quedaba libre en su pequeña mesita. 

— Buenos días —saludó el moreno sirviéndose un poco de té en un tarro de barro—

— Buenos días, cariño —Soyou se levanta a servirle una porción de guiso antes de darle al omega la oportunidad de negarse recibiendo un mohin en respuesta—

— Esperábamos durmieras poco más —intervino Yi Young— anoche llegaste muy tarde y has trabajado demasiado, debes descansar.

— Aunque quisiera no podría dormir con este frío —confesó antes de tomar un sorbo de te—

Ambas mujeres compartieron una mirada que no pasó desapercibida para el menor, sabía que esa clase de comentarios solo las hacía preocuparse más y ya había sido una carga por años como para seguir molestandolas incluso ahora que se supone era un omega adulto. 

— Estoy bien —prometió antes de que Yi Young empezara una charla incómoda— Solo... Supongo que es normal por la temporada.

— Creo que tu omega está alterado, ¿es por lo que pasó anoche con Shownu?

— ¿Lo Escucharon? De verdad que no entiendo qué pasa por su cabeza, ni siquiera se le ocurrió que la decisión recae en mí y aun así va y se enfrenta a WonWoo sin pensar en el riesgo ¡¿qué le pasa a los Alfas?! —se quejó antes de percatarse de lo que acababa de decir— lo siento, no quise... 

— Cachorro imprudente —le reprochó Soyou antes de que Yi Young le pidiera calmarse—

— Los alfas están más en contacto con su lobo, Gyu, no puedes culparlos del todo por dejarse llevar por el instinto, es su naturaleza. El día en que empiecen a usar la cabeza van a dejar de transformarse a voluntad —le tranquilizó la omega— 

— Yi Young, no me estas ayudando 

— Shownu te quiere, MinGyu, ha cuidado de ti desde que eran pequeños, tal vez solo estaba esperando que le dieras una oportunidad y ahora tiene miedo de perderla, es normal.

— ¿Lo estás defendiendo? —le cuestionó el omega con una ceja arqueada—

— Creo que es un buen muchacho 

— Y muy persistente —intervino Soyou señalando la ventana donde un par de flores rojas descansaban sobre la madera— Siguen apareciendo en la puerta cada mañana, juro que no sé de dónde las saca en esta temporada 

— Tu abuela esperó desde el otoño para poder cotejarme —se burló la omega— y en ese tiempo todo era más estricto, ni siquiera podías imaginarte al lado de alguien si el alfa no iniciaba el cortejo adecuadamente

— Ese año fue horrible, incluso cuando el hielo se derritió esperamos semanas antes de que los valles reverdecieran y ahora este chico saca flores de la nada... La Luna debe estar a su favor.

— ¿Debería tomarlo como una señal? —murmuró MinGyu observando las pequeñas hojas secas que giraban en la taza— 

— Al final no importa lo que digan los Dioses, MinGyu, pero debes tomar una decisión y ojalá tu lobo esté de acuerdo con ella. Son los únicos que importan, cariño. —la mano de Yi Young alcanzó la suya, era pequeña en comparación a la suya pero se mantenía tan cálida incluso cuando el frío parecía llegar a los huesos—

— Gracias, abuela.

— Es muy temprano para ponernos sentimentales —concluyó la alfa levantándose de su lugar— debo ir a revisar a la guardia de anoche, parece que atacaron a Solji ¿Puedes hacer mis rondas? 

— Soyou, es la tercera luna creciente, MinGyu no puede salir —le advirtió—

— No, está bien. Iré rápido y llevaré mis cosas de una vez. 

— Gracias, hijo. Solo son tres, todo está en la bolsa —la alfa se despidió de Yi Young antes de rodear la mesa y frotar su mejilla con la de MinGyu, era algo que hacían mucho cuando MinGyu era pequeño y su omega sufría por los lazos rotos con sus padres, Soyou había tomado el lugar como alfa de la manada y cada mañana dejaba su marca en el pequeño antes de salir, eventualmente el olor de WonWoo la fue desplazando volviendo esos gestos más esporádicos, pero esos días en los que su pequeño omega parecía pasarla mal se dejaba llevar por el instinto de su alfa que la obligaba a darle aunque fuera un poco de estabilidad— 

— Pensé que era my temprano para sentimentalismos —se burló el menor—

— No abuses, cachorro. —replicó la alfa antes de salir—

*~*~*~*~*~*~

MinGyu se envolvió en un abrigo de piel antes de llegar a la cabaña de Jae, la mañana estaba demasiado tranquila en la aldea y fueron muy pocas personas las que se encontró en el camino, la mayoría de los alfas debían estar de guardia y aquellos que no, tenían que estar en sus hogares recuperando fuerzas para el siguiente turno. 

Siempre era así cuando había alguna amenaza latente sobre ellos, con alfas preocupados y omegas temerosos porque era imposible saber si sus parejas regresarían al amanecer. 

Había estado ignorando el sentimiento de incomodidad que se instaló en su estómago desde que los rumores empezaron a recorrer el pueblo, los cachorros se limitaban a jugar al rededor de sus padres y ya no se aventuraban al bosque, los omegas caminaban más rápido y los alfas parecían ver siempre por encima de su hombro, vigilantes, a la espera de la menor amenaza para lanzarse a defender. 

Hasta su estúpido omega estaba nervioso, un lobo sin marca y al borde de su celo era un tesoro para cualquiera que pretendiera atacar la manada, incluso uno de su edad. 

Al médico no le tomó más de unos minutos revisar al alfa y cambiarle las vendas por unas limpias, la herida había cerrado correctamente y no mostraba señales de tejidos en descomposición. Se preguntaba cómo seguian las heridas su alfa, si había usado el ungüento que le había ofrecido o si había sido un cobarde y no había aguantado el dolor que este provocaba.

— MinGyu —El moreno dio un respingo cuando la mano de Doyoung se posó en su hombro para llamar su atención— Lo siento

— No, descuida —tranquilizó el mayor 

— ¿Cómo sigue Jae? 

— Mucho mejor, es joven y sus heridas cerraron rápido. Le ayuda aún más que estés a su lado. —las mejillas pálidas de Doyoung se colorearon de un ligero rosa al escucharlo— Todo huele a ti, está bien. De eso se trata.

— Sigue siendo un testarudo.

— Te estoy escuchando —reclamó el alfa, demasiado distante gracias a la infusión para dormir que le dio MinGyu minutos atrás—

— Así son, no tienen remedio. Pero no lo dejes salir hasta mañana, le daré indicaciones a la guardia para que se incorpore en el turno nocturno ¿está bien? 

— Definitivamente eres el omega de la manada —alentó el beta con inocencia, sin considerar los estragos que esas palabras causaron en su lobo, podía sentirlo haciéndose pequeño, el mismo dolor punzante concentrándose en la boca de estómago y maldijo para sus adentros porque eso solo podía ser obra de su celo— ¿MinGyu? 

— Está bien, Doyoung, tengo que irme.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? WonWoo dijo...

— Ni me lo menciones, estaré bien. Solo Cuida a Jae —indicó antes de echarse el pequeño morral a la espalda para Salir de la cabaña y seguir su camino dejando a un confundido Doyoung atrás—

— Tonto, MinGyu dejó a WonWoo porque no lo marcaba —murmuró el alfa con los ojos cerrados, el té comenzaba a hacer efecto y sentía su cuerpo más lejano—

Doyoung sintió la incomodidad acentuándose en su pecho, las palabras que había cruzado con MinGyu antes, el haber descubierto sus inseguridades como beta y que a pesar de todo por lo que el mayor estaba pasando se tomó la molestia de ofrecerle palabras de ánimo. 

Sus propios miedos se hicieron más intensos. MinGyu era un sueño de omega para todo alfa, inteligente, leal, atractivo e independiente, no era un inútil al cual debían cuidar a cada segundo, él fácilmente podía tomar el liderazgo cuando la situación lo requería y si a pesar de eso su alfa no lo había marcado después de tanto tiempo, ¿qué oportunidad tenía él como beta de retener al suyo? 

— Doyoung, deja de pensar, por favor —Jae levantó la mano en el aire esperando que el beta la tomara— Puedo oler a tu lobo. 

— Te lo he dicho, una marca es importante. 

— ¿Para qué quieres una marca si me tienes a mí? —la voz del alfa aún sonaba tranquila, sabía que era un tema difícil para el beta y él estaba dispuesto a hablarlo una y mil veces hasta convencerlo de que Solo lo quería a él—

— No lo sé, solo... —

El alfa se puso de costado en la pequeña cama para hacerle espacio a su pareja, que se instaló a su lado un minuto después, todo su cuerpo le demandaba dormir, las últimas semanas habían sido extenuantes pero era importante mantenerse despierto aunque fuera un segundo más

— No necesito marcarte para saber que eres mío y rezo a la luna para que llegue el día en que comprendas que no necesitas una marca para convencerte de que te amo y que estoy contigo porque me haces feliz. 

JaeHyun a penas logró sonreír cuando escuchó el cambio en los latidos de su beta, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas arrabatarle sus inseguridades, pero seguiría trabajando duro para que algún día fuera un alfa digno de alguien tan puro como él. Fue con la última fibra de su conciencia que lo atrajo a su lado con la sensación de unos suaves labios sobre los suyos antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño. 

-*-*-

A MinGyu solo le tomó una hora más hacer la tercera entrega que le había encomendado su abuela, para su suerte todos los lobos se recuperaban rápidamente y no era más que limpiar la herida y hacer un cambio básico de vendajes. 

Rebuscó en el morral asegurándose de que haber terminado con todas las encomiendas cuando sintió al fondo del mismo un pequeño ramillete de hojas secas, ni siquiera necesito sacarlas para saber de qué se trataba, el olor qué quedó en sus manos fue más que suficiente para saber que estas eran parte del tratamiento que su abuela estaba aplicando al alfa de la manda. 

Una mueca de incomodidad cruzó por su rostro, Preguntándose si echar las hierbas al río sería una buena idea. Total, le quedaba paso. Y así no tendría que verle la cara a ese arrogante. Aunque seguro su abuela nunca dejaría de reprocharle lo poco profesional que eso sería, negándole la atención a un paciente por mero capricho. 

— Maldición —susurró para sí mismo encaminandose a la colina donde se erguía la cabaña del alfa—


	15. Chapter 15

Odiaba cómo todo su cuerpo reaccionaba con solo acercarse a ese lugar, era algo más allá de ese sutil aroma que marcaba todo el territorio como suyo, ese que se acentuaba en la aldea para recordarle a cada alfa extraño o no que todo ahí le pertenecía y que era él quien tenía la última palabra. 

Con cada paso parecía que la esencia se volvía aún más pura, cada árbol al rededor de la cabaña, la diminuta cerca que rodeaba aquel jardín que él mismo se encargaba de cuidar en primavera y las pieles que se oreaban bajo el tenue sol de media tarde. 

Todo olía al alfa. 

Su omega se desperezó con cada inhalación, profunda y pausada, no lograba identificar si lo hacía para controlarse a sí mismo y no ceder tan fácilmente a las tentaciones qué le ofrecían los Dioses o si simplemente quería disfrutar cada bocanada de aire. 

El reto se presentó cuando llegó a la puerta, titubeando con el pequeño ramo de hojas secas en sus manos. Podía dejarlas a la vista, en el cesto qué descansaba a un lado de la puerta y donde el alfa podría tomarlas para prepararse él mismo la infusión. Con eso habría cumplido con su parte, su abuela no tendría por qué reclamarle nada más allá y él podría continuar su camino y olvidarse por un par de días más todo relacionado con ese dolor de cabeza. 

Y por supuesto MinGyu nunca podía dejar de meterse donde no lo llamaban. 

Con un gruñido de fastidio consigo mismo empujó la puerta abriéndose paso en la cabaña, su lobo resopló en su interior cuando los olores de al menos media docena de personas los golpearon, como si las marcas hubieran sido dejadas para recordarle que ya no era el único lobo ahí. 

Trató de recordarse a sí mismo que no estaba ahí para hacer un berrinche, iba a trabajar, a cumplir con su rol como curandero y cuidar del alfa de la manada sin importar quien fuera este. 

Se movió con familiaridad hasta la cocina donde lavó sus manos con agua helada, en un movimiento casi automático estiró uno de sus brazo para alcanzar la ollita de barro que WonWoo usaba para calentar el te, ignorando la sorpresa cuando no la encontró en su lugar. 

Un segundo después se descubrió revisando a su alrededor, todo estaba demasiado ordenado, no habían pieles esparcidas en cualquier taburete, tazas en la mesa ni botas enlodadas en la entrada. Abrió un cajón tras otro sin saber qué buscaba, parecía todo demasiado limpio, demasiado normal para un alfa que había estado solo por semanas, y al mismo tiempo esa sensación de que todo estaba mal comenzaba a tortutarlo desde adentro. 

Quizá era porque ese cuchillo que siempre dejaba sobre la mesada ahora estaba al fondo de una gaveta, o como las frutas secas que mantenía a la mano para picar cuando llegaba después de caminar demasiado estaban ahora En la repisa más alta. 

Su respiración solo se hacía más pesada con cada detalle que a simple vista parecía irrelevante pero solo demostraban lo fácil que había sido para el alfa deshacerse de él. 

Y con cada inhalación podia encontrar ese desfile de omegas qué habían llegado a servirle a su señor, podía ponerles nombre y rostro, era una aldea demasiado pequeña, los conocía de toda la vida, sabía que no eran más que unos oportunistas, solo habían esperado que él se hiciera a un lado para lanzarse sobre el alfa como si fuera un trozo de carne. 

Podía sentir a su omega ahogándose de coraje, gruñendo y demandandole que recuperara lo que era suyo, que marcara cada rincón con su olor, qué le hiciera saber a todos que no planeaba compartir al alfa con nadie más. 

Fue el golpe de su propio puño impactandose en la madera de la mesada lo que lo regresó al mundo real. El ramillete hecho trizas en su mano fue arrojado sin cuidado en un rincón. 

No iba a hacerlo, le había costado demasiado alejarse como para caer en ese momento. No era él mismo, era su celo hablando, era su lobo buscando la forma de convencerlo de estar con el único alfa al que le había confiado su intimidad.

WonWoo había sido su primer alfa, el primero en enseñarle que el celo no tenía porqué ser dolor y sufrimiento, le demostró que podría disfrutarlo y se entregó a él cada vez que la luna demandaba Su espíritu animal. Nunca hubo nadie más. 

El omega salió casi corriendo de la cabaña, solo quería, Necesitaba, alejarse de ese olor que le estaba haciendo perder el sentido. Suprimió a su lobo tanto como pudo, arrojandolo al fondo de su mente porque solo le bastaba dudar un instante para volver sobre sus pasos y esperar a que el alfa regresara para pedirle perdón por haberlo ofendido.

Tal era su premura por ir montaña abajo que ni siquiera se percató de aquellos ojos oscuros que lo vigilaban sin emoción alguna de entre la espesura de los árboles. 

_*_*_*_*_*_

El omega terminó a las orillas de un río casi congelado, justo en esa zona de su territorio en el que las marcas de autoridad se desvanecían ligeramente a causa de los vientos que venían de las montañas. Parecía que solo ahí podía respirar tranquilo y convenció a su propio omega de relajarse un poco antes de continuar su camino. 

Fue en ese momento que el sonido de algunas ramas quebrándose llegó a sus espaldas. 

El omega se pone en guardia por puro reflejo, el celo hace que su lobo esté aún más sensible y en un instante sus rasgos se vuelven más afilados, temerosos de no haber medido el peligro y haber terminado en una situación delicada. 

— ¡Hey! Tranquilo, solo soy yo —El alfa aparece de entre los árboles atando el cordón de sus pantalones, siendo lo único que cubre su cuerpo y obligando al omega a recorrerlo con su mirada chocolatada como si no lo hubiese visto desnudos cien veces atrás—

— Debes dejar de hacer eso o voy a terminar abriéndote el cuello —el moreno se recompone avergonzado antes de echar un vistazo rápido al cielo. No se percató del tiempo que pasó descansando en ese lugar y ahora el sol comenzaba a ponerse para darle paso a la luna, solo quedaban algunas nubes que se dejaban llevar suavemente por el viento, sin pensar demasiado cuál sería su destino—

— Entonces moriré en tus manos —declaró el alfa con simpleza—

— Deja de decir estupideces 

— Buen, déjame pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió anoche —Shownu se sentó a su lado, aún tanteando el terreno con el omega, evitando incluso hacer un contacto directo que pudiese malinterpretarse—

— Sólo olvidemos eso ¿Quieres? —la respuesta de MinGyu no fue del todo convincente para el alfa, sin embargo este no insistió más agradeciendo esa nueva oportunidad que le brindaba—

— No deberías estar aquí solo, Gyu —le reprendió—

— Necesitaba alejarme de todo el mundo, solo... me aturde qué todos estén tan nerviosos 

— A mí me preocupa que te expongas de esa manera 

— ¿Por eso has estado siguiendome? —la seriedad en los gestos del omega con una ceja arqueada y sus labios ligeramente fruncidos hicieron titubear a Shownu qué dudaba de su propia explicación—

— No te estaba siguiendo... Al menos no hasta hace un rato, encontré tu rastro unos kilómetros atrás y hubiera podido dejarlo pasar pero...

— Esta noche entro en celo —concluyó sin ánimos. 

El alfa de HyunWoo gruñó por lo bajo. Hasta él había notado que en la voz del omega no hubo una invitación ni el más mínimo atisbo de un tono sugerente o que le incitara a dar un paso adelante. Cualquier otro alfa prácticamente le hubiera exigido acompañarlo en su celo, al final del día los omegas tenían muy poco control sobre sí mismos en esos momentos y ceden ante cualquier petición. 

— ¿Quieres que llame un beta para que te acompañe a las cabañas de aislamiento? No puedes seguir solo, son terrenos muy apartados. 

— No, es tarde... Solo tengo que irme de una vez —se levantó el omega recogiendo la bolsita con sus pertenencias, empezaba a sentir ese calor característico en el fondo de su vientre, advirtiendo lo que estaba por venir— 

— Gyu...

— ¿No vas a acompañarme? —Era el momento de ser una nube—


	16. Chapter 16

Un profundo gruñido brotó del pecho del alfa cuando el rastro que había estado siguiendo la manada se perdió en los límites del río, habían estado cerca y aun así no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para atraparlo. Debía ser un lobo joven o estaba demasiado bien entrenado como para moverse con tal facilidad en un territorio desconocido.

El alfa estiró sus brazos señalando cada extremo del río, ordenando a los lobos que lo escoltaban en su forma animal que recorrieran la rivera por si lograban ubicar alguna otra pista y otro aroma extraño. 

— Tienen que encontrarlo —ordenó con un gruñido ronco y una molestia que iba más allá de una batalla que nunca se concluyó.

— Es suficiente, WonWoo, se fueron. Los lobos deben descansar —aconsejó el mayor con voz tranquila, tratando siempre ser la voz de la razón cuando el instinto del alfa se salía de control—

— No van a volver hasta que me traigan a ese bastardo —demandó con una voz gutural que alertó a SeungCheol de lo que estaba pasando—

— No, WonWoo, no van a volver si los envías agotados a enfrentarse a un enemigo desconocido, hazlos regresar y que relevan la guardia —Ahora el mayor se había acercado lo suficiente a su alfa para pronunciar lo último en un susurro, no necesitaba que el azabache lo tomara como una amenaza a su autoridad cuando el liderazgo de la manada poco o nada le interesaba le interesaba. Sin embargo sabía que los lobos más jóvenes podían interpretarlo de esa manera, y después de las heridas que aun permanecían en su cuerpo debilitado, no debían siquiera considerar poner en duda la supremacía del líder— 

— Estamos demasiado cerca, Cheol. Solo debemos esforzarnos un poco más —le explicó más tranquilo, pero con la inquietud aún latente en su voz—

— Lo hicimos bien, no se acercaron al pueblo y ahora tenemos otros aromas qué seguir, podemos continuar por la mañana. 

— Eres un fastidio —cedió el alfa de mala gana y Cheol suspiró de alivio, agradecía que el cachorro aún confiará lo suficiente en él como para escucharlo incluso cuando su lobo estaba a punto de perder la cabeza por un celo fortuito, no todos los alfas mantenían los pies en la tierra sin dejarse arrastrar solo por la autoridad que les habían conferido—

— Por eso me mantienes cerca —respondió con simpleza haciéndole un gesto a MoonByul, para que integrara a los dos escuadrones que los acompañaron esa noche y se fueran a descansar. Ella se quedaría a cargo de las guardias junto a otra alfa— Te acompañaré a tu casa pasa revisar los vendajes, casi cambias y las heridas se abrieron un poco. Hueles mucho a sangre.

— ¿Ahora sabes curar heridas? —el sarcasmo en la voz del alfa se hizo notar en la oscuridad del bosque—

— Voy a tener cachorros, necesito saber cómo cuidarlos, Jihoon me mataría si les pasa algo —declaró con cierto orgullo—

— Yo sería el siguiente solo para asegurarme de que en verdad terminó el trabajo —le amenazó—

Ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra más mientras se desplazaban entre las sombras, sus cuerpos a penas eran iluminados por lo tenues rayos de luna que se colaban entre las copas de las coníferas, era demasiado incómodo ir en su forma humana, se tardaban demasiado e incluso tenían que cuidar un poco más donde pisaban. En su forma animal hubiese llegado en minutos a su casa, recorriendo el bosque solo con ayuda del instinto de su lobo y el olfato que lo llevaría a su destino.

Su lobo gruñó al demandar la sensación de la tierra bajon sus garras, había pasado semanas en su forma humana, limitando a su lobo por la amenaza de esa herida que se resistía a sanar. Tanto MinGyu como su abuela habían sido demasiado claros en cuanto a sus transformaciones y de momento no estaba dispuesto a averiguar si sería verdad. 

En la situación en la que se encontraba la aldea, si llegaban a enterarse de que se había transformado y no había podido mantener a su lobo a causa de las heridas podría terminar desatando la desconfianza y el temor incluso entre sus propios alfas y eso sería el final. 

Wonwoo se detuvo un momento cuando se encontró con el rastro de cierto omega. 

A SeungCheol no le tomó demasiado tiempo alcanzarlo y enterarse del por qué se había detenido, sin embargo tomó su distancia cuando el pecho su compañero empezó a vibrar para marcar su territorio.

Ya estaban muy cerca de la cabaña del alfa y en ese punto todo el perímetro era su espacio personal.

Wonwoo levantó la vista a los árboles, su mirada brillante por el instinto del lobo que estaba más que despierto, azotandose en las paredes de interior demandando salir para buscar a su omega.

SeungCheol fue testigo de la batalla interna entre el hombre y la bestia, de cómo WonWoo intentaba controlarse con cada célula de su cuerpo, temblando y cerrando sus garras afiladas en puños que le hicieron sangrar las palmas. 

— Debes volver a tu cabaña, WonWoo. Conoces a los omegas que están disponibles, solo dime cuántos necesitas.

— vete, Cheol —le ordenó hosco—

— Se supone que el alfa de la manada no entra en celo cuando la aldea esta en peligro. Necesitas un omega para que pase rápido —una risa ronca y profunda salió del pecho del azabache que ni siquiera lo volteó a ver cuando habló—

— Este no es mi celo —concluyó con simpleza, luchando por mantener la coherencia frente a la bestia—

— Te voy a mandar dos para que puedas elegir —anticipó—

— Solo vete y no te entrometas —le ordenó una vez más, pero esta vez usando su voz de alfa. Misma que debía ser usada solo para someter a los omegas y que en otro alfa no era más que un insulto. Cheol a penas sintió los efectos, WonWoo era el alfa de la manada después de todo, no podía resistirse a la jerarquía qué había entre ellos y a pesar de eso lo tomó con la misma calma de siempre, retirándose entre las sombras no sin antes recordarle que estaba disponible para lo que necesitara. 

Llegar a su cabaña fue más difícil de lo que imaginó, su lobo se resistía con toda su fuerza a recluirse en lugar de ir a buscar al omega que lo llamaba una y otra vez. 

Lo que no esperaba era que el aroma se hiciera más intenso ahí dentro, habían pasado días sin que MinGyu pusiera un pie cerca de su hogar y ahora todo estaba bañado en su aroma, era tan fuerte que incluso había borrado aquellas marcas que otros omegas dejaron a drede cuando iban a servirle, como si esa clase de trucos baratos fueran a funcionar con él. 

Cada día se había convertido en una tortura, su casa se habría transformado en una pasarela de marcas y olores que no hacían más que ofenderlo a él y a su lobo, al principio pensó que eso podría servir para despejarse un poco, que podría ayudarlo para que su ausencia no se viera resaltada por un rastro viejo que iba perdiendo su intensidad con cada aspiración. No había estado más equivocado. 

Al pasar los días se encontró a sí mismo gruñéndole a los omegas que no se atrevieran a cruzar la puerta de su habitación, esta se había convertido en su pequeño refugio, ese espacio diminuto qué aún conservaba el aroma del omega casi tan fresco como la última vez que estuvo ahí, le tomó demasiado tiempo descubrir que, sin querer, MinGyu lo había marcado como suyo, se sentía lo suficientemente a gusto ahí como para liberar el espíritu de su omega en ese aroma a canela entre dulce y picante que volvía loco a su alfa. 

El alfa cerró la puerta tras de sí con un golpe que hizo vibrar las ventanas, sus botas acabaron en un rincón y las pieles húmedas fueron quedando en el suelo a un lado de la vieja silla de madera. 

Su pecho vibró por la intensidad de aroma de MinGyu, estaba fresco y esas notas especiadas al final solo le advertían eso que su propio lobo ya le había confirmado. El omega estaba en celo, cuánto tiempo habían estado juntos apoyándose el uno al otro para que sus cuerpos se sincronizaran de esa forma. Para que su lobo supiera sin tenerlo presente que debía buscarlo para ayudarlo, para satisfacerlo y cuidarlo cuando se encontraba tan vulnerable. 

El calor de su propio lobo le hacía difícil pensar con claridad y simplemente se arrastró como pudo hasta aquella habitación que alguna vez compartió con el moreno. El aroma fue un golpe que le robó el aliento, quería mantenerlo dentro de su pecho, saborearlo nota por nota y su propia boca se hizo agua de solo imaginarlo. 

Se dejó caer en la cama, donde las pieles limpias a penas conservaban un tenue rastro del omega y de lo que alguna vez hicieron ahí. Su mano izquierda se deslizó Bajo la cama, donde una cajita de madera le esperaba con lo que quedaba de una bata de algodón blanco. 

El aroma estaba vivo e intenso y se aferró a él con fuerza llevándoselo al rostro como si su vida dependiera de cada inhalación. Todo su cuerpo tembló en respuesta, haciendo que el rojo en sus vendas fuera expandiéndose sin mayor preocupación para el alfa, era algo más lo que tenía en mente. 

*-*-*-*

MinGyu no cruzó palabra alguna cuando llegó al territorio del alfa, había pasado años sin pisar ese lugar que estaba demasiado lejos del pueblo y ahora parecía que todos los caminos que tomaba le llevaban directamente ahí. 

Con el salir de la luna la inquietud de su lobo iba en incremento, podía sentirlo agitado y violento, demandándole salir para rendirse ante el celo que solo se acentuaba en el fondo de su vientre gracias al aroma del alfa que lo rodeaba. 

Al llegar a la cabaña, MinGyu se dejó caer sin cuidado en el único sillón con pieles que se encontraba junto a la chimenea, sus largas piernas recogidas sobre sí mismo en un intento de calmar el dolor que comenzaba a consumirle. 

El lobo de Shownu no estaba más tranquilo, se había activado ese instinto que lo obligaba a moverse para hacer más cómoda la estancia del omega, iba y venía por la pequeña cabaña buscando entre los cestos de mimbre y las ollita de barro sí había un poco del té que MinGyu necesitaba. ¿Pero cuándo fue la última vez que hubo un omega en celo en su hogar? Aún se encontraba desconcertado por tenerlo ahí, no había hecho más que arruinarlo desde que empezó a cortejarlo y por mucho que se hubiera esforzado, MinGyu nunca demostró tener mayor interés en él, pero ahora lo tenía en su casa y estaba en celo y de todos los lugares a los que pudo haber ido lo escogió a él y las dudas no hacían más que acumularse en su mente. 

— ¿Shownu? —La voz del omega sonaba entrecortada, su cuerpo lánguido y sudoroso aún con el frío que hacía allá afuera. Su respiración se hacía más y más pesada conforme los minutos pasaban—

— Shh esto acaba de empezar, no necesitas esforzarte ahora —le tranquilizó, recorriendo la frente del omega con un paño húmedo para regular la temperatura de su piel— ¿Cuánto tiempo dura tu celo? 

— ¿Dos... tres días? —MinGyu se removió en su lugar sintiéndose incómodo de repente por las pieles que lo cubrían, cada vez hacía más calor— Empieza a doler

— Tranquilo, cariño. Estoy preparando algo para que te sientas mejor —las manos grandes del alfa sostenían con cuidado el rostro del omega, removiendo las gotita de sudor que iban cayendo por su sien— ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

El moreno negó en silencio, harto de tener que responder tantas preguntas, WonWoo nunca decía nada que no fuera necesario, él sabía qué hacer desde el momento en que su omega empezaba a inquietarse, sabía dónde tocar, en qué momento guardar silencio y cuándo su voz era lo único que podía tranquilizarlo. Pero WonWoo no estaba ahí y ya no era su alfa si es que alguna vez lo fue. 

Un gemido salió desde lo profundo de su pecho, el dolor de su omega exigiendo salir.

Ya no podía hacer más para resistirse. 


	17. Chapter 17

No recordaba que ningún celo llegara con tanta fuerza como se sentía en ese momento, su omega retorciendose de dolor en su interior, aullando desesperado porque no podía estar más lejos del olor de su alfa, de las caricias que conocía y de esa voz que le hacía sentir confortado. 

Todo su ser demandaba sus atenciones con esa fiebre que no dejaba de subir y los espasmos recordandole que seguía vacío, tanto en su cuerpo agotado como su espíritu debilitado por el abandono de su alfa. 

La primera noche a penas pudo pasarla sin ir más allá gracias a varios bebidas de hierbas que menguaban los síntomas de la primera etapa del celo, brebajes amargos y asquerosos que adormecian a su lobo, haciéndole olvidar por ratos la mala suerte que le había acarreado su destino.

Shownu nunca se separó de su lado, cuidando al máximo cada pequeño contacto con el moreno, estoico y firme, conteniendo los impulsos de su propio alfa que buscaba arrastrarlo a satisfacer las necesidades del omega de una forma más eficiente. 

Las horas pasaban y como era de esperarse el efecto de los brebajes había llegado a su fin, el omega se retorcía sobre las pieles irritando por el contacto de su ropa y el calor que lo sofocaba, su razón ya demasiado distante como para si quiera considerarlo consciente de todas las demandas que salían de sus labios. 

Shownu se sentó a un costado de la cama donde yacía temblando el moreno, su alfa angustiado de ver al lobo sufriendo, su instinto protector presionando todos los botones a su alcance para acercarlo aún más, era un alfa lo que necesitaba, ese contactos característico, el olor y la fuerza que solo uno de su tipo podría brindarle. 

Un aullido lastimero sale de los labios del omega y el corazón del alfa se siente estrujarse sobre sí mismo, la mirada brillante del moreno perdida en la nada era la única evidencia de que era su lobo el que estaba al mando en ese momento, su conciencia había sido empujada a un rincón a causa del dolor y la inestabilidad que lo

agobiaba. 

— Tranquilo, cachorro, todo estará bien —le prometió el alfa, acariciando su mejilla antes de ver cómo MinGyu se recuperaba poco a poco. 

El omega logra sentarse como puede, su conciencia caminando sobre la cuerda floja entre su omega y él mismo, ambos irritados por la falta de acción del alfa. Un arranque de su lobo pone a MinGyu de horcajadas sobre las piernas del alfa tomándolo por sorpresa, el moreno rodea el cuello del contrario con sus brazos, aspirando con fuerza ese aroma que reconocía a penas pero estaba lejos de ser el que necesitaba en ese momento 

Shownu va a tientas, colocando con cuidado las manos en la cintura del omega, la piel desnuda ardiendo bajo sus palmas y el olor sofocandolo por la cercanía. Se resistía a inhalar con más fuerza por el miedo a perder el control si se dejaba llevar por el aroma, aún podía notar la inseguridad en la mirada castaña, a penas un pestañeo en esos breves momentos en los que su lobo se debilitaba y le permitía recuperar el control. 

Una punzada de dolor en el vientre obliga al omega a ir poco más adelante, sus manos temblorosas intentando desatar las cintas que mantenían cerrada la chaqueta del alfa, logrando sólo frustrarse aún más. 

El celo amenaza con consumirlo en llamas y solo se lanza a los labios del alfa en un beso torpe que tardó más de lo necesario en ser correspondido, MinGyu era sólo dientes y succiones y en el instante en que obtuvo respuesta su propio cuerpo se dispuso para recibirlo. 

La humedad que alcanzó las piernas del alfa hizo 

que perdiera la poca razón que tanto se esforzó en mantener, tenía a MinGyu frotando su ereccion contra su vientre, escurriendo sólo para él, necesitado. 

El lobo de Shownu termina por tomar control de la situación, dominando el peso del omega para dejarlo de espaldas sobre la cama. La vista le hace liberar un gruñido bajo, desde lo profundo de su pecho, aceptando la invitación que le hacía el moreno que descansaba con las piernas entre abiertas. 

La simple idea de tomarlo le hizo salivar, el olor a Alfa que había estado controlando liberándose de golpe en la habitación cuando presionó el cuerpo el omega con el suyo, pudo ver que tomó por sorpresa a MinGyu, su mirada reflejando una sombra de la desesperación que lo agobiaba antes de cerrar los ojos. 

Fue entonces que paró en seco. 

Por un instante el MinGyu que yacía en su cama era el mismo que había arrastrado a través de la tormenta, vulnerable y temeroso, forzandose a quedarse a su lado solo porque era el único dispuesto a darle el calor que necesitaba, aunque no fuera su alfa. 

Shownu apretó los dientes hundiendo el rostro en el cuello del omega, había sido un estúpido, estuvo tan ocupado babeando por el omega que en ningún momento se percató del ligero tinte que alteraba su aroma a canela con miedo. Incluso en ese momento, cuando el alfa recorrió la piel sensible con sus labios pudo sentirlo estremecer, alejándose del contacto. 

— ¿Por qué te detienes ahora? —La voz del omega forzandose a sonar demandante sólo le arrebató una triste sonrisa al alfa que dejó un beso en su frente antes de levantarse— Shownu... 

— Fue suficiente, Gyu, está bien. —Le tranquilizó—

— El omega decide cuando ya es suficiente —sus labios frunciendose en una mueca, quería llorar de la frustración, dolor y de tristeza. —solo ven aquí y continúa 

— No voy a hacerte esto, MinGyu 

— Solo tienes que anudarme, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser eso? —le gritó harto. El omega se incorporó en la cama, cubriéndose con las pieles que estaban a su alcance, se sentía pequeño, estúpido, por creer que un alfa iba a prestarse a ayudar a alguien como él, un omega adulto con un olor tan tenue que ni siquiera él mismo recordaba. Fácilmente lo encontrarían asqueroso— Ni siquiera él se negaba a hacerlo

— No vengas a compararme con WonWoo —sentenció—

— ¿Cómo podrías compararte con él? —se burló— El siempre hace todo lo que le pido. 

— ¿Y por qué carajos no te marcó entonces? —escupió, dejándose arrastrar por las emociones de su Alfa. Sabía que no era correcto responderle, no estaba pensando claramente, era su celo, su lobo herido, pero había hecho uso de todo su autocontrol ese día— 

El alfa terminó de quitarse la camisa sin decir una palabra más, el omega ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, ahí donde estaba, hecho un ovillo en la cama parecía que sus palabras habían terminado por aplastar la poca confianza que le quedaba. 

— Lo siento, Gyu. No debí decir algo como eso —se disculpó sinceramente y dejó su camisa en una de las esquinas de la cama haciéndole saber al omega que ya no estaría cerca de él en lo que duraba el celo, pero que podría usar su olor en caso de que fuera necesario o como mínimo, suficiente—

El alfa no esperó una respuesta, sólo se encaminó a la puerta con el peso de sus palabras sobre él, su alfa se agitaba nervioso, luchando en su contra para obligarlo a regresar y terminar su labor. 

— Yo nunca le pedí que me marcara, HyunWoo —Su voz neutra tratando de ocultar esa súplica por que le creyera, como si su dignidad como omega dependiera de esa única verdad— 

— No es algo que me incumbe, Gyu. No tienes que decir nada más, no debes darle explicaciones a nadie —Afirmó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí —

*_*_*_*_*_* 

Shownu salió de la cabaña buscando un poco de aire fresco, el olor al celo de MinGyu estaba por hacerle perder la cabeza, pero qué alfa se resistiría a tomar un omega en esa situación. 

El alfa se sentó en el pórtico de la pequeña cabaña, reprimiendose por haberse dejado llevar por su lobo, debió saberlo desde el principio, fue él el que buscó a MinGyu cuando encontró su olor en el bosque, solo tenía que asegurarse de que llegara a salvo a su destino, sin importar si eran las cabañas que se usaban para sobrellevar el celo, a encontrarse con el mismo WonWoo o cualquier otro alfa, no importaba. Estaba en una situación de riesgo y él sólo debía asegurarse que estuviera bien como siempre lo había hecho. 

Fue casi un accidente que lo viera, y no considero la posibilidad de que el omega lo invitara a pasar su celo con él, no era sorpresa que terminaran de esta manera. 

El alfa encontró cerca de los escalones una pequeña figura de madera que estuvo tallando días atrás, un totem que representaba a ese lobo que podría marcar algún día, ese que en algún momento consideró podría ser el omega de MinGyu, aunque ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. 

Pasó un rato hasta que algunos pasos provenientes del bosque llamaron su atención, su lobo se irguió alerta, encaminandose a la nieve para encontrarse con el intruso antes de que se atreviera a pasar su territorio. Nadie podía acercarse a una cabaña si estaba marcada con un omega en celo, era un falta de respeto que ningún alfa podría dejar pasar. 

Las garras del alfa emergieron cuando los arbustos secos se movieron para mostrar la figura desnuda de MoonByul con las manos en alto, su cuerpo trabajado con algunas heridas que apenas estaban cicatrizano. 

— Solo soy yo, Shownu —intentó tranquilizarle, obteniendo un gruñido del alfa por respuesta— no pienso avanzar más, no te preocupes. 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? 

— SeungCheol me envió, al parecer WonWoo está "indispuesto" desde ayer y quería saber porqué no te presentaste a tu guardia. 

— Estoy ocupado —le cortó—

— Pero no en lo que deberías ¿Qué haces afuera con un omega en celo en tu cabaña? —se burló la alfa, olfateando con descaro el lugar y reconociendo a penas el aroma que provenía Shownu— Déjame resumir. El alfa de la manada está fuera de combate porque su omega está en celo y lo está pasando... ¿Contigo? 

— ¿Tienes algo más que decir? —sentenció el alfa, perdiendo la paciencia–

– Mierda, te van a joder ¿WonWoo lo sabe? —Shownu se encogió de hombros, a esas alturas ya poco le importaba la opinión del alfa— ...y no seré yo quien se lo diga. —prometió—

— Dile a SeungCheol que volveré en uno o dos días, no se cuánto más vaya a durarle el celo 

— Si no le pones una mano encima vas a echar raíces, cariño. —intentó bromear para aliviar un poco la tensión de la situación— entonces ¿te interesa el liderazgo de la manada? 

— No puede importarme menos. —respondió con sinceridad—

— De cualquier forma... Esto va a ponerse feo cuando regreses. —murmuró la alfa— Hablaré con Cheol, él es bastante razonable, pero no sé qué tanto pueda contener a WonWoo cuando se entere, solo no te dejes llevar ¿esta bien? Estaremos cubriéndote la espalda. Recuerda que ahora tenemos problemas mas grandes que líos de omegas. 

Byul se transformó frente a él, sus ojos grandez se clavaron en él por un momento, casi lamentando la situación en la que había terminado. Shownu le dio las gracias con un asentimiento de cabeza y el lobo desapareció en la espesura del bosque mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer sobre los hombros desnudos del alfa. 

Solo quería que el invierno terminara de una vez. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Muchas son las heridas y cicatrices que la resistencia ante la Injusticia y la Opresión han dejado a lo largo de la historia de la Humanidad. Siento que ninguna de ellas lo ha sido en vano. Esas cicatrices y heridas son mucho más que una semilla. Son un verdadero Granero de Humanidad a la espera de florecer."  
> Van Gogh

Para fortuna de Shownu el celo de MinGyu pasó después de dos días en los que se mantuvo pendiente del omega, cuidando que se hidratara debidamente y bañándolo cuando la fiebre subía más de la cuenta, le llevaba un cuenco con comida y lo buscaba la forma de persuadirlo para que probara aunque fuese unos bocados. 

En todo ese tiempo el alfa se mantuvo fuera de la cabaña, rehuyendo del aroma que impregnada su hogar y entrando solo a pasar la noche sobre las pieles del sillón. 

La mañana siguiente, cuando entró a la habitación a dejar el desayuno se encontró con el omega descansando más tranquilo, estaba agotado después de verse obligado a pasar los síntomas del celo en soledad. La luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba ligeramente su rostro, aún enrojecido y un poco hinchado por el llanto. 

Los ojos del Moreno se abrieron adaptándose a la luz, la incomodidad descendiendo suavemente sobre ellos a medida que se hacían conscientes del contrario.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Fue Shownu el primero en atreverse a romper el silencio, buscando una jugada segura que no obligara al omega a hablar de algo que le molestara—

— Sobreviviré—respondió sin ganas, incorporándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y una manta sobre sus caderas— Solo limpio el desastre que hice y me voy. 

— Olvida eso, yo lo haré más tarde —le restó importancia recogiendo algunas mantas que se encontraban en el suelo para ponerlas sobre la cajonera— Sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, al menos deberías dormir un poco. Yo volveré en un rato. 

— ¿Ya te asignaron guardia? —Shownu disimuló una sonrisa ante la pregunta del moreno, normalmente los omegas quedaban encimosos y sensibles después del celo, por eso los alfas tenían como mínimo dos días más para estar con ellos antes de volver— Quiero decir... 

— Aun hay problemas allá afuera, Gyu —pronunció con pesar, qué más quisiera que quedarse un poco más con él, si todo hubiese resultado de otra forma hubiera mandado al carajo a Cheol y nadie hubiese sido capaz de sacarlo de esa habitación... Era una pena que la única persona ahí era la que lo obligaba a tomar distancia— No voy a tardar, ¿Quieres que llame a algún beta? 

MinGyu negó con la cabeza, sus manos estrujando la tela con nerviosismo. Claro que había algo más, siempre quedaban palabras en el aire, esas disculpas que no se atrevía a pronunciar. Pero ya no soportaba la mirada de Shownu sobre él, compadeciendolo de la vida que le había tocado. 

— No te vayas solo ¿Quieres? —le pidió el alfa— al menos espera a que regrese para que te acompañe a casa. 

Shownu se dio la vuelta de golpe, como forzadose para salir a de ahí antes de decidir que sería una mejor idea quedarse a hacer guardia en la puerta. 

— HyunWoo —la voz del omega le interrumpió antes de salir, sonaba serio, MinGyu no usaba su nombre a menos que fuera a decir algo importante— No debes estar molesto con WonWoo, él sólo... cree que es lo mejor. 

— ¿Cómo es que lo defiendes a pesar de todo lo que te ha hecho? —El alfa lo observa confundido, impotente. Se negaba a creer que la actitud de WonWoo tuviera justificación como para hacer sufrir a MinGyu de esa manera—

— Sabes que sufrió demasiado cuando era un niño —MinGyu se mordió un labio reseco, sus propios recuerdos doliendo tanto como aquel día—

— No lo justifiques con eso, tú pasaste por lo mismo... —las manos del alfa se cierran en puños, incapaz de aceptarlo. Nada le daba derecho de jugar así con el corazón MinGyu— 

— No, HyunWoo, para nada fue lo mismo —MinGyu se limpia una lágrima con el dorso de la mano, titubeando sobre lo que estaba a punto de decir— Mis padres rompieron sus lazos conmigo antes de morir, fue su forma de protegerme para evitar que yo sintiera su muerte, fue una suerte que mis abuelas estuvieran ahí para servirme de ancla o quizá no hubiera podido lidiar con eso, éramos muy pequeños. Pero esa fue la única manera que encontraron para liberarnos de su miedo y su dolor. —el omega tomó aire, su mirada acuosa clavada en sus manos como buscando la forma de aclarar sus pensamientos—

El alfa se quedó estático, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda obligándolo a dejarse caer sobre la única silla que estaba pegada a la pared tras él. Era una historia que había escuchado tiempo atrás de parte de algunos chicos en la manada, era habitual en tiempos de luchas que los lobos rompieran lazos con sus cachorros para ahorrarles el trauma con uno que pudieran superar más fácilmente. Aunque esa clase de heridas nunca sanaban. 

— Tú sabes que ChaeRin amaba a sus hijos —continuó el omega— pero la relación que tenía con WonWoo era especial, era su cachorro, su adoración, su lazo era tan fuerte que no pudo romperlo ni siquiera cuando la raptaron. Estoy seguro que debió intentarlo... ninguna madre quiere que un hijo pase por ese dolor. Debes tener una idea de lo que le hacen a los omegas —murmuró al final— en muchas tribus no somos más que un entretenimiento para los alfas, en especial la pareja del líder, es un pase directo para hacerle perder la cabeza al alfa y doblegar a la manada.

MinGyu finalmente rompe en un llanto silencioso y es Shownu el que se levantada de un salto para abrazarlo, no fue hasta que lo rodeó con sus brazos que consideró posible que su cercanía incomodara al moreno, aunque este solo se inclinó un poco más hacia su calor. 

— WonWoo fue consiente de la desesperación de su madre cuando abusaron de ella solo por ser la omega de la manada —MinGyu se quedó en silencio un rato tratando de controlar su llanto del que solo quedaba un hipido a penas audible— yo sé que WonWoo me quiere, pero no importa qué tan duro se muestre con todos, en el fondo es solo un pequeño niño aterrado... Por eso es tan sobreprotector con todos nosotros. 

Shownu permaneció en silencio, procesando sus palabras. 

— Sabes que nunca permitiríamos que te pasara algo como eso ¿cierto? —le susurró Shownu sobre su cabello— cada alfa en esta manada está esforzándose para protegerte, a ti y a todos los omegas. Y siempre vas a tenerme cuidándote la espalda, sin importar lo que pase. —Le prometió dejando un beso en su frente—

— Lo sé —asintió más tranquilo— Te cuento todo esto porque necesito que me hagas un favor y no le guardes rencor, Él se esfuerza en hacer lo mejor por todos y sabes que como líder no tienes ningún reproche... Solo déjame lidiar con esto.

— MinGyu... 

— Disculpame también por haberte puesto en una situación tan incómoda —continuó antes de que escuchar una negativa por parte del alfa—

— Oye, no pasó nada ¿esta bien? —Shownu se encaminó a la puerta, despidiéndose del omega— nunca te disculpes por negarte a algo que no quieres hacer. 

— HyunWoo —le interrumpió el moreno una vez— Gracias... 

Shownu no dijo una palabra más, pero MinGyu se quedó atento al choque de las puertas al cerrarse, no tardó demasiado en quedarse dormido otra vez.


	19. Chapter 19

— No vas a poner en riesgo a todos, WonWoo —La voz del alfa se alzó en la cabaña donde el consejo de ancianos se había reunido. Un hombre tosco y robusto, con cabello cenizo y más cicatrices en el rostro de las que podría contar le observaba retador desde el otro lado de la habitación. 

Seis de ellos, incluyendo a la abuela de MinGyu, tomaban lugar tras una vieja mesa de madera llena de marcas de garras y algunas manchas de sangre que se negaban a eliminar para que permanecieran como un recordatorio de su fuerza en tiempos anteriores. WonWoo no soportaba estar cerca de ellos y prefería quedarse pie cerca de la puerta, era más fácil salir de ahí cuando ya le habían colmado la paciencia. 

El alfa llegó esa mañana aprovechando que su celo inesperado al fin había pasado, no sin antes tomarse un cóctel con todos los supresores que pudo conseguirle Cheol.

Ya estaba harto de todo ese juego de persecuciones y sentir que era el único corriendo sin rumbo fijo, temeroso de que le sucediera algo a su manada, decidió que era tiempo de armar el ataque antes de que sus lobos se agotaran aún más. 

— Lo único que demostramos quedándonos a la defensiva es que somos débiles —atacó el líder— y no vamos a durar demasiado haciendo guardias que van a terminar por reventarnos de cansancio a todos. 

— Es una decisión impulsiva —respondió una de las mujeres— No sabemos cuántos son ni dónde se asentó su manada. 

— Lo mismo dará si esperamos que vengan por nosotros 

— Al menos estas son tus tierras ¿Qué harás en un territorio desconocido?

— Destrozarlos para que no vuelvan a cruzar el río —concluyó en el límite de su paciencia— al menos así conservamos el factor sorpresa.

SeungCheol se mantuvo a sus espaldas, analizando en silencio la actitud del consejo, eran ancianos aferrados a las viejas tradiciones, incapaz de creer que aquellos lobos criados en tiempos de tranquilidad pudieran resultar en guerreros eficientes. Pero confiaba en el trabajo que había hecho junto a WonWoo.

— Ni siquiera puedes transformarte todavía —se burló el líder del consejo— ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando te ataque un lobo? Olvídalo, no vas a poner en riesgo a todos solo para hacerte el valiente.

WonWoo apretó la mandíbula, controlando los caninos que amenazaban con ensancharse, su alfa se sentía a punto de estallar, demandando con feroces gruñidos que lo dejaran salir para imponerse a esos ancianos decrepitos que no sabían cómo manejaba él a sus lobos, incluso en el estado en que se encontraban sus heridas podría arrancarles la cabeza sin problemas. 

SeungCheol a sus espaldas notó los temblores del alfa y su aroma imponiéndose en la cabaña, tanto el líder del consejo como WonWoo se observaban fijamente con el resto de los presentes esperando a ver quién era el primero en reaccionar. 

Fue un grito de JaeHyun el que los tomó por sorpresa a todos cuando este azotó la puerta por la fuerza con la que entró, acompañado de una corriente de aire gélido que golpeó a WonWoo en el rostro cuando volteó a ver de quien se trataba. 

Todos sabían que las reuniones entre el alfa y el consejo eran estrictamente privadas, el único que podría estar presente además de ellos era la mano derecha del alfa y la entrada a la cabaña era custodiada por dos alfas que no deberían permitirle la entrada a nadie más y que respondían exclusivamente a las indicaciones del círculo de ancianos. 

Un alfa corpulento levantó a JaeHyun del brazo sacándose un gruñido de dolor, el guardia disculpándose en el acto por haberle permitido entrometerse.

— Es MinGyu —Pronunció JaeHyun en una voz demasiado aguda para un alfa con sus ojos fijos en la oscura mirada de WonWoo, suplicando que le diera la oportunidad de hablar o quizá su perdón incluso antes de decir otra palabra—

— Suéltalo —Ordenó WonWoo al guardia que arrastraba afuera al intruso sin recibir una respuesta inmediata— QUE LO SUELTES —le gritó una vez más, el guardia fácilmente superaba a WonWoo en altura y complexión pero esto se redujo a nada cuando el alfa alzó la voz ante él, obligándole a obedecerle de inmediato—

SeungCheol observó con sorpresa al azabache, WonWoo era enemigo de usar la voz y emplearla en otro alfa no era más que un insulto, estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba y el consejo permaneció inmutable. Solo la abuela de MinGyu se mostraba contrariada entre la necesidad de saber qué pasaba con su nieto que no veía desde hace unos días y la obligación de conservar la calma para conservar su voz en el círculo. 

A WonWoo le tomó un instante buscar con la mirada al chico que seguía en el suelo, con el cuello cubierto de sangre por debajo del oscuro abrigo que cubría su piel desnuda. Su lobo se removió dentro de él angustiado, y esos segundos que a JaeHyun le tomó recuperar el aliento le parecieron eternos. 

— Se lo llevaron —Advirtió con urgencia y la voz ahogada— Hirieron a HaSeul cuando intentamos detenerlos, pero...

— ¿Hacia dónde se fueron? —exigió saber el saber el alfa—

— Al norte, pasando la brecha del río. Todos te están esperando para que les indiques qué hacer. —

— Nadie hará nada solo por un omega —Interviene HoJin al momento. Su voz resumando autoridad y desdén hacia el implicado— no sé cómo dieron con que era tu entretenimiento si ni siquiera lo marcaste, pero puedes aprovechar a buscarte uno más joven. 

Del pecho de WonWoo brotó un gruñido que hizo a JaeHyun escongerse en su lugar, los miembros secundarios del Consejo se echaron hacia atrás ligeramente cuando el alfa se detuvo frente a un HoJin con mirada retadora. 

Los ojos de Soyou seguían fijos en WonWoo sin atreverse a pestañear, tal vez por un momento había dudado de la reacción del alfa, pero esta se desvaneció cuando su propio lobo entró en escena a defender al que había declarado como su omega. 

SeungCheol no la estaba pasando mejor, pendiente de cada movimiento entre ambos alfas que se observaban como si estuvieran a la espera de la mejor provocación para arrancarse la cabeza mutuamente. 

— Puedo permitirte decir toda clase de estupideces cuando pretendes que éstas sean por el bien de la manada, una tras otra y solo porque es mi jodidos trabajo escucucharte. —Le habló lento, con la mirada fija en los ojos pálidos del mayor— pero es la primera y última vez que te atreves a dirigirte a él de esa forma. Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario con la gente que quiera acompañarme, y no lo pongo en discusión. 

— Cachorro estúpido, hablas como si no supieras lo que hicieron tus padres —respondió ahogando un gruñido en la garganta— Da la orden al resto de los lobos para que no muevan un pelo fuera del territorio —ordenó HoJin a SeungCheol que iba saliendo de la cabaña en busca del alfa—

— No te equivoques, HoJin —se detuvo Cheol antes de salir— que WonWoo los escuche es una cortesía por la experiencia que tienen, pero nosotros le respondemos solo a él y ya viste que tus guardias no pueden hacer mucho. 

— Hagan lo necesario para traerlo a salvo, Cheol y cuidale la espalda —ordenó Soyou indicándole que se fuera—

— Sí señora —el azabache asintió antes de perderse tras la puerta— 

— En cuanto a ti, HoJin, creo que ya tuvimos suficiente. Considerate destituido, MinSoo te acompañará a tu cabaña hasta que todo esto termine. 

— ¿Te crees con ese derecho porque WonWoo está encaprichado con tu nieto? —se burló—

— Hace mucho que estamos hartos de ti, pero acabas de atentar contra un miembro de la manada cuando nuestro trabajo es ver lo mejor para ella. No vamos a dejar ir la oportunidad de deshacernos de ti. —concluyó, dirigiéndose a la salida— 

— Tranquiliza a Yi Young —intervino GaYoon antes de que se retirara— nosotros organizamos a los betas. 

~°~°~°~°~

A SeungCheol le tomó un rato alcanzar a WonWoo aún en su forma humana, no recordaba la última vez en que lo vio sobrepasado por la desesperación, podía sentir la ansiedad de su lobo creciendo con casa paso que daban, la incertidumbre sobre el estado en el que se encontraba su omega. 

No podía restarle méritos por la forma en la que se había controlado frente a los ancianos, si a él le avisaran que a JiHoon le pasó algo... No, a él no tendrían que avisarle porque lo sabría al instante gracias a la marca en el cuello del menor. 

Un cosquilleo en la nuca le hizo saber que su omega estaba pendiente de todo lo que le sucedía y había sentido el miedo que lo embargó por un instante, intentó transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad, hacerle saber que estaba bien. MinGyu le había advertido que no podía alterarse por el bien de los cachorros.

WonWoo no podía recibir esa clase de alivio, sin importar lo que le pasara a MinGyu sería incapaz de saber lo que estaba viviendo y por eso su mirada iba perdida en la luna que comenzaba a alzarse sobre ellos, rogándole que lo protegiera un poco más. 

El claro se quedó en silencio cuando vieron la figura de WonWoo acercándose por el bosque, los lobos estaban organizados por cuadrillas entre alfas y betas para ampliar su alcance. 

Algunos ya estaban en su forma animal, esperando impacientes por que su alfa les diera la orden para salir de cacería. 

MoonByul y Shownu conversaban en el centro del claro con la vista fija en los lobos que organizaban, planeando la mejor forma de distribuirlos y cuáles serían los posibles lugares donde se escondía la manada enemiga por lo que no se percataron cuando todos se quedaron en silencio. 

Fue MoonByul las que los notó entrar al claro y avisó al contrario con un codazo para ponerse en posición. HyunWoo no tuvo el valor de ver a WonWoo acercarse, le bastó un vistazo para notar la mandíbula apretada con fuerza y el rostro rojo de coraje, tampoco le sorprendió cuando un puño se estampó en su estómago haciéndole perder la respiración. 

— Era lo único que tenías que hacer —reclamó el alfa poniéndose a su altura— era tu trabajo seguirlo, el único omega por el que debías preocuparte... —Shownu seguía con una rodilla plantada en el suelo, más por la humillación que el dolor que palpitaba en sus entrañas— acepté incluso cuando aprovechaste tu posición para cortejarlo y me hice a un lado para que lo mantuvieras a salvo... 

— ¿Y por qué demonios no lo marcaste tú mismo? —soltó el menor escupiendo un poco de sangre al suelo antes de que WonWoo volviera a rebajarlo con un golpe—

Todos los lobos de rangos bajos se mantenían en silencio, para muchos de ellos era la primera vez que veían a WonWoo tan fuera de sus Casillas. MoonByul, SeungCheol y Bohyuk que se acababa de unir solo se quedaron al margen, no podían intervenir en un primer momento sin que el alfa de WonWoo viera amenazada su autoridad, pero tampoco iban a esperar demasiado. 

— Para ahorrarle la pesadilla de ser raptado por un grupo de alfas sólo por ser el omega de la manada —murmuró en voz en baja muy cerca del oído de su subalterno antes de lavantarse—. 

— No voy a obligarlos a acompañarme —comenzó, paseandose al frente de las filas— es un territorio que no conocemos y saben que pueden utilizar armas prohibidas, la mayoría tiene a sus omegas y cachorros, así que pueden retirarse y quedarse a cuidar los límites de la aldea, Soyou les daría las indicaciones. —concluyó el alfa, se quedó en silencio un minuto analizando las reacciones de todos por si notaba alguna señal de duda en cualquiera. No fue hasta que pasaron unos segundos más que volteó para encontrarse con la mirada de Cheol que le asentía en señal de aprobación— 

— Entonces parece que todos estamos listos para movernos. Bohyuk, MoonByul y Shownu les darán las indicaciones para cubrir todos los flanco —se adelantó Cheol para empezar a coordinar a la gente— vamos a terminar con esto de una vez. 


	20. Chapter 20

MinGyu gimió de dolor cuando lo arrojaron sin cuidado sobre en el suelo de piedra, llevaba las manos atadas y ni siquiera pudo amortiguar el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, dejándolo ligeramente atontado cuando intentó incorporarse y reconocer el lugar. 

Estaba demasiado lejos de la aldea, su omega se agitó nervioso cuando descubrió que todos los olores que llegaban pertenecían a alfas, tan agresivos que no se molestaban en disfrazar su aroma. 

Le tomó un momento enfocar en medio de la oscuridad, una fogata a su lado derecho iluminaba la entrada a la inmensa cueva, pudo reconocerla, WonWoo se la mostró en un viaje que hicieron juntos al pueblo que estaba kilómetros adelante, advirtiéndole de lo peligrosa que era por lo intrincada de sus túneles y los pozos que te hundían en la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Una voz grave rompió el silencio del bosque, a MinGyu le tomó un momento encontrar el origen en un alfa que se mantenía sentado lejos de luz de que brindaban las llamas.— 

— Es el omega de la manada, Yongguk —Una risa sarcástica se levantó sobre ellos haciendo que el alfa a su espalda gruñera irritado—

El dueño de aquella voz se levantó de entre las sombras dando un paso adelante donde la luz alcanzó finalmente su rostro, debía ser el alfa de la manada, todo su porte desprendía poder y autoridad, WonWoo se movía de la misma manera, con toda la seguridad que su lobo les daba, de que ninguno de sus subordinados se atrevería a retarlo. 

MinGyu tragó saliva cuando lo vió acercarse a él y no se atrevió a parpadear mientras el alfa se agachaba a la altura de su rostro, finalmente había logrado ponerse de rodillas. 

— Este omega ni siquiera está marcado —El alfa volvió a su temple serio observando al moreno, olfateándolo, tratando de detectar ese distintivo aroma él. MinGyu estaba haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza para mantenerse firme, pero la voz del alfa lo ponía de los nervios, su omega removiendose inquieto en su interior— Fui específico al ordenarles que trajeran a la pareja del alfa ¿Quién movería un pelo por un omega viejo que a penas tiene olor? 

MinGyu cerró los ojos tratando de contener la angustia que le habían causado sus palabras, su omega gimió herido en la oscuridad de su mente, considerando qué tan reales podían ser estas. Al final era cierto, él no significaba nada para la manada, nunca valdría lo suficiente como para que se molestaran en ir por él. 

Una lágrima solitaria se derramó por su mejilla, demasiado consciente de que WonWoo ya le había demostrado que nunca sacrificaría nada por elegirlo a él. La Manada era la prioridad, lo tenía tan grabado en su mente que un dolor palpable se cernía sobre su alma. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo si esa era la causa de todo sufrimiento? Si ya le habían demostrado una y mil veces que su dolor no importaba mientras la manada estuviera a salvo. 

Quiso reprenderse a sí mismo por pensar de forma tan egoísta. Ellos estaban para sacrificarse por los otros, era el deber de cualquiera, siempre buscando el bien mayor.

Sus abuelas estarían tan decepcionados de él. 

Pero no quería morir. La conciencia de su situación le cae de golpe, debería desmoronarse y rogar por su vida. Es lo que haría cualquier omega en su situación, suplicar una oportunidad para unirse a la manada, conseguirse a un alfa lo suficientemente estúpido que no permitiera que cualquier otro le pusiera una mano encima. 

Su omega tembló ante la simple idea, no podría entregarse a nadie más. Ya lo había intentado una vez, con alguien que conocía, un hombre que era bueno para él y que lo quería de verdad y aún así fue incapaz de contener la repulsión que le provocaba estar cerca de un alfa que no era el suyo.

— Es él —su captor respondió con seguridad, una risa divertida y retorcida brotando de su pecho— lo hacen para que sea más difícil rastrearlos, sin omega no hay cómo manipular al alfa, aunque no fue tan complicado con este, todo en la cabaña está marcado con su olor. 

Yongguk sonrió frente a él, sus intensos ojos negros iluminándose con una chispa de malicia mientras deslizaba su mano por el rostro sucio de MinGyu, el omega se mantenía en su lugar, conteniendo la respiración para no inhalar El Fuerte olor del alfa frente a él. 

— ¿Quién podría resistirse a marcar a su omega? —la pregunta fue más para sí mismo, sus dígitos recorriendo el rostro estoico de MinGyu, removiendo los leves rastros de suciedad en él— 

— Pensé que las manadas habían eliminado esa práctica —respondió el alfa a su espalda, no había tenido oportunidad de verle el rostro pero olía como un hombre bastante mayor, tal vez él era el cerebro y ese tal Yongguk tenía la suerte de ser el líder solo por ser joven y fuerte todavía— Era muy común en el pasado, en los tiempos de las primeras guerras por los territorios. La pareja líder se privaba de marcas para evitar que los relacionaran durante un ataque, funcionaba la mayoría de las veces pero era un sacrificio muy alto para ambos. 

— ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? —Su voz era suave, con un toque de incredulidad en sus palabras. MinGyu mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos del contrario, resistiéndose a negar o a afirmar cualquier cosa— No imagino lo doloroso que debió ser para ti, tantos años y sin recibir una marca... y todo para que de cualquier forma terminaras aquí. 

— Púdrete —Escupió MinGyu antes de recibir una bofetada en respuesta, su piel ardía donde había recibido el impacto que le obligó a girar el rostro y estaba seguro de que el alfa se había controlado— nadie va a venir por mí, no valgo lo suficiente. —admitió para su pesar— 

— Pero tienes agallas —Yongguk se acercó aún más, su nariz rosando su cuello ahí donde se concentraba en olfatearlo, MinGyu se mantenía tenso, tratando de alejarse tanto como le fuera posible de ese toque que solo lo asqueaba— y hueles A otro lobo ¿Cómo demonios le hizo para no perder la cabeza?

— Deja de tocarme —Gruñó el omega retirándose finalmente de su contacto, incapaz de soportarlo un segundo más— 

Yongguk gruñe furioso, tirando de su cabello hacia atrás para dejar expuesta la vena palpitante de su cuello como una amenaza. MinGyu le mantuvo la mirada, tan firme como pudo a pesar de que su propio omega estaba tan aterrado que no dejaba de temblar. Era una suerte que toda su vida riñó a WonWoo por sus imprudencias, sin darse cuenta había aprendido a soportar más que cualquier omega a las imposiciones un lobo de su tipo.

El alfa se levanta frente a él, con una sonrisa ladina que le causó escalofríos al moreno, su omega se agazapó sobre sí mismo, intimidado de repente por la presencia del otro hombre y el reto en su mirada que no se limitaba en disimular. 

— Este tiene carácter —comentó más para sí mismo acercando a su nariz la mano con la que había sujetado su cabello, olfateando la mancha de sangre en sus dígitos antes de degustarla— parece que no ha tenido un alfa que le enseñe modales.

— ¿Se lo llevo a Moon? Lleva días exigiendo un omega —El líder lo consideró un momento, observando a MinGyu que seguía esforzándose en controlar los temblores que le transmitía su lobo—

— No, este me gusta. Llévalo con mis otros omegas. 

Empujaron a MinGyu hasta el interior de la cueva, podía notar cómo el oxígeno se iba reduciendo considerablemente a medida que iban más al fondo, olía a humedad, a sangre y estaba seguro que esta pertenecía a más de una persona.

Se le revolvió el estómago. 

Trataba de estar atento a cada vuelta que daba por los túneles, contando sus pasos, fingiendo que se tropezaba para recargarse un momento en la fría piedra que los rodeaba, lo suficiente para marcarlo con su olor y con suerte, si lograba liberarse, encontrar la ruta por la que podría escapar. 

Escuchó unos cuchicheos al final del largo pasillo, murmullos ahogados entre lágrimas y dolor, podía oler el miedo desde la cámara anterior pero nunca se imagino que este fuera a concentrarse a un nivel tan intenso en medio de aquella oscuridad. 

No había una antorcha que los iluminara, mucho menos una fogata que calmara el frío de los cuerpos abrazados al fondo. A MinGyu se le cayó el corazón, pudo distinguir al menos 6 omegas en entre la penumbra. Habían muchos olores más, rancios y antiguos, solo las sombras de los lobos que alguna vez estuvieron recluidos ahí. 

— Saluda a tus hermanitos —el alfa lo jaló del brazo y rompió las cuentas que ataban sus manos a la espalda con un cuchillo. MinGyu siseo de dolor mordiéndose la lengua para evitar mal decirlo. Sabía que por naturaleza, los alfas tenían mucho más desarrollada la vista nocturna, incluso en su forma humana y no tenía caso provocarlo cuando el otro tenía tanto a su favor— Si intentas salir de aquí solo vas a perderte y a morir de hambre en la cueva, si llegas a tener suerte y alcanzas el bosque vas a ser la comida de alguno de los lobos que estén de guardia, estoy seguro de que más de uno le gustarías de bocadillo. 

El alfa se dio la vuelta dejándolos atrás, su vista a penas permitiéndole identificar a los omegas que estaban hechos un ovillo entre ellos, abrazándose unos a otros, intentando darse calor. 

MinGyu se acercó con cierta inseguridad, preguntándose si él terminaría igual que ellos. 

— ¿De qué manada eres? —Una voz diminuta rompió el silencio en el que estaban inmersos, a MinGyu no le sorprendió que sonara tan rota, seguramente llevaba días aullando suplicando por ayuda. 

— Jeon, estamos al sur, pasando el río —MinGyu se acercó a ellos muy despacio, esperando que lo rechazaran en algún momento, fue entonces cuando sintió una mano cálida en la oscuridad que lo atraía más cerca de ellos— soy MinGyu

— Soy ChangKyun, pertenezco a la manada de los Yoo, nos encontramos al este —se presentó con pensar— 

— HyunJin —murmuró otra de las omegas— Una manada pequeña al oeste del pueblo humano. 

El resto los omegas se presentó poco a poco, tan desgastados por los días que llevaban secuestrados que sus voces eran a penas un susurro. Había una ultima omega que ni siquiera se molestó en ver, seguía llorando abrazando sus piernas y balbuceando un nombre que no alcanzaba a comprender. 

— No sabemos cómo se llama —ChangKyun intervino y MinGyu pudo sentir cómo los lobos de todos se alteraron un poco más con sus palabras— Ella está marcada, asesinaron a su alfa cuando vino por ella y solo... No le ha tocado la peor parte.

Los ojos de MinGyu se llenaron de lagrimas cuando comprendió a qué se refería, de repente le faltó el aire y se sentía mareado y la herida en su cabeza que había estado ignorando empezó a punzar. 

Estaba tan seguro de que WonWoo no iría por él, que no reviviría los horrores por los qué pasó su padre que simplemente se negó a considerar la posibilidad de que llegara a su rescate. Seguía herido, vulnerable por las heridas que esos mismos monstruos le habían provocado y ni siquiera podría liberar a su alfa cuando llegara el momento. Sería una presa fácil. Y todos irían sobre él. 

Ni siquiera la realidad de que él mismo estaba a Merced de esos hombres le golpéó tan fuerte como la idea de perder a su alfa. Le acaban de decir que iban a abusar de él, que iban a utilizarlo y él simplemente seguía hiperventilando mientras le pedía a la luna que nunca salieran de su aldea. 

— MinGyu —La voz de ChangKyun lo llamaba desesperado, tratando de devolverle una calma que nunca llegaría a su omega— puedes sobrellevarlo, solo tienes que pensar en otra cosa. 

— ¿A ti también? —pudo ver al chico asintiendo en la oscuridad— 

— Es por eso que nos conservan, MinGyu —trató de sonreír aunque nadie podría notarlo— No somos más que el botín de guerra, pero eso lo hemos sabido siempre.

MinGyu se obligó a tranquilizarse, a recuperar la calma que tanto le había costado mantener hasta ese momento. Lo sabía. Por supuesto que sabía a qué lo habían arrastrado hasta ahí, por lo mismo que le habían hecho a su madre, a la de WonWoo y a tantos omegas de su propia aldea. Pero de alguna forma seguía en negación, tratando de maquinar una forma que les permitirá salir de ahí y correr lo suficiente para pedir ayuda. 

— Tenemos que salir de aquí 

— Tenemos que esperar a que vengan por nosotros —intervino una de las omegas como si ya estuviera harta de las ideas locas de MinGyu, como si un grupo de omegas maltratados tuviera oportunidad contra una manada de alfas— 

— ¿Qué rango tiene tu alfa? —HyunJin interroga con cierta chispa de esperanzas en su voz— 

— No estoy marcado —ChangKyun presiona su rodilla tratando de darle apoyo cuando nota el titubeo en su voz— 

— Eso no fue lo que preguntaron, estabas bastante tranquillo cuando llegaste y no te exaltaste hasta que te mencionaron lo de su alfa —ChangKyun le dio un momento para asimilarlo, era el que más tiempo llevaba ahí y sabía lo difícil que podía ser para los recién llegados aceptar esa nueva realidad— nosotros venimos de manadas pequeñas, asesinaron a los alfas que pudieran ser de ayuda ¿Qué hay de ti?

— No van a venir po mí, solo soy el costo a pagar por la tranquilidad de la manada —MinGyu cierra los ojos y se abraza a sus rodillas, tenía pequeños raspones en su piel cuando estos deberían curarse con relativa facilidad, su omega se sentía tan solo que no tenía fuerza para regenerarlo ¿Estaría pasando el alfa de WonWoo por lo mismo?— 

— Ningún alfa permitiría algo como eso, MinGyu —el moreno ríe sin ganas, lo mismo le dijeron sobre su marca— 

— Es el alfa de la manada, simplemente hay prioridades y mi vida no se compara a la de todos ellos —MinGyu suspira tratando de controlar la frustración que queda en su Interior antes de levantarse— pero ya pasé por mucho y tampoco pienso dejarme morir tan fácilmente. 

ChangKyun se levanta junto a él, sus piernas trastabillean un poco y tiene que agarrarse del hombro de MinGyu para no caer, las otras omegas se ponen alerta, y algo es diferente en la forma en la que se sienten sus lobos, porque la inquietud ya no nace puramente del miedo sino de la necesidad de aferrarse a la vida. 

— No va a perder a un omega como tú, MinGyu —casi encuentra un rastro de esperanza en la voz del más chico y su lobo se aferra a esas palabras para seguir adelante.

Le toma un minuto más a MinGyu enfocar su mirada en la oscuridad y luego procede a darle órdenes a los chicos. Si no lograba salir tampoco les daría la oportunidad de utilizarlo. 


	21. Chapter 21

A WonWoo no le tomó mucho coordinar a la manada para abrirse camino a lo largo del bosque, tenían experiencia y la suficiente confianza en sus compañeros para saber que podrían atacar y que siempre tendrían a alguien cubriéndoles la espalda. 

Sus pisadas a penas eran un susurro en el silencio del bosque, la ligera capa de nieve que cubría el suelo amortiguaba cualquier sonido que pudiera delatarlos. 

No había luna esa noche y sin embargo era tanta la adrenalina que corría por sus cuerpos que su vista se adaptaba a la oscuridad como en aquellas en que la luna llena los guíaba. 

WonWoo no quiso pensar que era un mal designio de su diosa que no los acompañara en un momento como ese y se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la posibilidad de recuperarlo con bien. 

Ni siquiera podía transformarse todavía, estaba tan mal en ese momento que el mismo Seungcheol se ofreció a llevarlo en su lomo para que retrasara la liberación de su lobo todo el tiempo posible. 

Ningún alfa se atrevería jamás a llevar a alguien distinto a su omega o cachorros, mucho menos a otro alfa, era algo humillante y sin embargo ni siquiera tuvo que pedírselo para que el azabache le hiciera saber que estaba ahí para él. 

Siempre lo había hecho y nunca tendría cómo pagárselo. 

Pudo quedarse a proteger la aldea junto a Bohyuk donde sus omegas esperaban alterados a pesar de estar cinta, pero él se mantuvo fiel a su lado como en la más importante de las batallas. 

En realidad, ni un solo lobo titubeó cuando se les dio la libertad para quedarse e ignorar la situación, él estaba preparado para ir solo desde el primer momento y nunca les reprocharía el quedarse a proteger a sus familias, pero saberse con el apoyo de su hermanos hacía que su alfa se hinchara orgulloso en su pecho. 

MinGyu había curado las heridas de todos ellos en algún momento, había traído a sus cachorros al mundo y sanado a sus omegas, le debían demasiado como para dejarlo a merced de otra manada aunque esto significara arriesgar la propia. Es lo que les había enseñado, era la premisa con la que entrenaban cada día, los principios bajo los que cimentó la aldea junto a su hermano cuando recibió el mandato de este, y no podría estar más agradecido con cada uno de ellos por responder a su llamado. 

Su lobo se azotó contra las paredes de su mente cuando finalmente recuperaron el rastro de aquella manada forastera, exigía liberarse, salir para encargarse personalmente de aquellos que se atrevieron a dañar a su omega. 

WonWoo solo tuvo que hacer una pequeña señal en la oscuridad para que todos sus lobos se pusieran alerta y entraran en formación, reconocía ese lugar, los errantes debian estar aprovechando el refugio que brindaban las cuevas durante las ultimas nevadas. 

Seungcheol emitió un gruñido que solo fue perceptible para al líder, pidiéndole autorización para internarse aún más en aquel territorio, seguido de otros tres lobos que les estarían cubriendo la espalda. 

Podían escuchar voces a lo lejos, alfas luchando entre ellos para saber quién sería el más poderoso. 

Detectan la presencia de un centinela a unos metros de ellos y agradecen que el viento les sopla en el rostro porque arrastra su aroma lejos de aquellos jóvenes lobos que los estaban esperando. 

Suena un aullido ahogado y un forcejeo ligero cuando su manada finalmente alcanza a ese vigilante antes de que de la señal de que estaban en su territorio y el lobezno cae inconsciente en la nieve para darles paso libre. 

WonWoo se baja del lomo de Seungcheol para avanzar a su propio paso, leyendo el aire para tratar de identificar la formación que están utilizando y solo se encuentra con lo desorganizados que están. El aire arrastra consigo el aroma de otra docena de alfas envuelto en olor distintivo de las bebidas fermentadas, estaban ebrios y eso solo lo haría más fácil. 

Alcanzan a ver la entrada de la cueva, una fogata ardiendo en la entrada de esta y varios alfas reunidos al rededor de ella donde tienen pequeños animales ensartados en picas.

WonWoo se inclina hacia el suelo y toma un puñado de hojarasca, intenta detectar en la multitud de aromas que este desprende un rastro que le diga que MinGyu está con ellos porque los tienen rodeados y no pueden verlos por ninguna parte. 

El aroma es demasiado débil, pero ahí está y su lobo se impulsa cada vez más fuerte para que lo dejen salir y rastrear por sí mismo el delicado rastro a canela y miedo en medio del hedor a alfas sucios que lo envuelve. 

Uno de los alfas de la fogata se levanta y se encamina hacia el bosque, y esa es la única oportunidad que tendrán para atacar y tomarlos por sorpresa antes de que ese ser repugnante los delate. 

WonWoo solo hace una señal y puede sentir cómo el espíritu de sus lobos cambia, antes de lanzarse a atacar, los primeros caen en su forma humana por la sorpresa pero a penas se desatan las primeras riñas puede escuchar la cantidad de huesos quebrándose para adoptar su forma animal. 

El claro libre en la entrada de la cueva se vuelve un campo de batalla, puede ver a las bestias arrojándose una sobre otra, el olor a sangre llena sus fosas nasales, aullidos de dolor por parte de ambos grupos, él tiene que esforzarse el doble para derribar a aquellos lobos que se arrojan sobre él porque sigue en su forma humana, tratando de encontrar a aquel que fuera el líder de ese grupo. 

En el interior de la cueva MinGyu se mueve a tientas en la oscuridad, el grupo de omegas lo sigue de cerca, con una mano sujetando con fuerza las pieles de su capa, más por los nervios que cualquier otra cosa. Tienen miedo, sus omegas están temblando porque nunca se han atrevido a ir tan lejos, no con la amenaza un castigo atroz. 

A MinGyu le cuesta ubicar el rastro, todo está lleno de aromas intensos de los mismos alfas sudorosos, una capa tras otra de olores de omegas heridos y el suyo es tan débil que le cuesta encontrarse a sí mismo en la humedad de las paredes. Pero ahí está. 

No puede permitirse fallar cuando no solo ha puesto en riesgo su vida sino la del resto de los chicos, ellos aún son jóvenes, aún pueden recuperarse de sus traumas y se siente responsable de ellos por haberles dado una esperanza. 

Llegan finalmente a una bifurcación, sus ojos forzándose a ver más allá de ellos en la oscuridad, les pide que se queden en silencio y uno de ellos se voltea para abrazar a la omega sin nombre que no ha hecho más que llorar mientras es arrastrada por el camino, ha sido difícil cargar con ella pero no pueden dejarla atrás, cualquiera pudo estar en su lugar. 

Ruido de gruñidos y aullidos ahogados se escuchan a lo lejos, algo está pasado y su omega se altera aún más, está dando vueltas en círculos en su interior y es exactamente como se siente porque le cuesta identificar qué camino tomar. 

MinGyu camina al centro de la cámara, tratando de encontrar su rastro pero está tan aturdido por el golpe en su cabeza que parece estar llegando al límite de su esfuerzo. 

Unos pasos fuertes se acercan a ellos y todos se congelan cuando ven al inmenso alfa parado frente a ellos, su olor lo cubre todo, está furioso, sus facciones liberan los colmillos de su lobo y en sus manos se extienden las grandes garras que han cortado su propia piel.

El hombre se arroja hacia MinGyu y el omega siente que sus piernas le fallan un instante antes de arrojarse contra él, sus compañeros gritan horrorizados pero al ver el alfa lo está sujetando por el cabello se lanzan hacia él para defenderlo a garras y colmillos haciéndolo sisear de dolor. 

— Échense —el alfa les ordena haciendo uso de la voz y todos caen de rodillas con los rastros de sangre del alfa aún escurriendo de sus bocas. 

MinGyu intenta resistirse, patalea con fuerza para soltarse mientras el alfa camina sujetándolo de su cabello. Sus golpes no lo mueven un centímetro y sus arañazos no llegan más allá de su brazos. 

— Eres un maldito dolor de cabeza —El alfa lo arroja al suelo y se le hace eterno el segundo que tarda en incorporarse de nuevo, siente algo cliente escurriendo por su rostro y cuando lleva sus manos a su frente la encuentra hinchada y a dolorida— ya es tiempo de deshacernos de todos ustedes. 

El alfa se lleva la mano a la espalda y los omegas tragan con fuerza cuando se dan cuenta de lo que acaba de sacar. Escuchan cómo carga el arma y se quedan congelados con los ojos cerrados cuendo el hombre suelta una carcajada al notar cómo sus espíritus caen nueva mente. 

— Maldito cobarde, tu lobo es tan débil que tienes que usar trucos sucios para lidiar con un montón de omegas—MinGyu escupe con toda su rabia y cierra los ojos cuando el alfa apunta hacia él. 

— Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá tu alfa cuando vea lo que queda de ti —El omega contiene el aliento, preguntándose si después de todo llegaron por él. 

Siente que se ahoga porque ha desperdiciado la única oportunidad que tiene y ahora no podrá verlo de nuevo. 

El gatillo suena y luego un rugido gutural rompe el silencio, la omega que se había mantenido callada hasta ese instante rompe en su forma de lobo y se arroja hacia el alfa atacando directo a su cuello, el hombre trata de sacársela de encima y dispara finalmente contra su pequeño cuerpo pero ella no lo suelta y él sigue caminado hacia atrás mientras se ahoga con su sangre. 

Da un paso en falso en uno de los pasadizos y el alfa sigue disparando a pesar de que no puede mantener el equilibro, las balas de plata chocan contra las paredes de roca y los destellos obligan a todos a se cerrar los ojos por el dolor.

No se dan cuenta del momento en que ambos caen hasta que escuchan sus cuerpos golpeando las paredes de roca, el impacto de las balas desestabiliza el la tierra sobre ellos y algo tiembla pero siguen congelados por el miedo, por la voz que los mandó a anclarse en ese lugar aunque el autor ya estuviera muerto metros más abajo. 

MinGyu escucha su nombre en un aullido lejano y está tan conmocionado que le cuesta creer que se trate de él pero su omega lo reconoce y lo obliga a levantarse para ir a su encuentro. 

Se las arregla para despertar al resto de los omegas y los empuja por el camino por el que había llegado el alfa, tan rápido como sus pies descalzos y heridos se lo permitían. 

La luz de la fogata se ve a lo lejos, y el olor a sangre fresca llena las fosas nasales del omega. Todo es un caos de garras y colmillos, gruñidos guturales en los que tratan de demostrar cuál es lobo mas fuerte. 

MinGyu reduce la velocidad contrariado porque escuchó su voz y el debería estar esperándolo en la entrada, lo busca desesperadamente entre la multitud y logra ubicarlo a lo lejos en su forma humana. 

MinGyu siente que se ahoga, su corazón cae directamente en su estómago porque su alfa está bañado en sangre, luchando contra otros lobos aún en su forma humana y se pregunta si de verdad está tan mal que no puede atreverse a intentar ni siquiera una transformación. 

WonWoo derriba a los dos lobos con los que se enfrenta, y el golpe es lo suficientemente fuerte para escuchar cómo los huesos del lobo se rompen y deja de luchar. A penas está libre y corre hacia la cueva, porque es donde los rastros convergen y se encuentra finalmente con el que fuera el líder de ese grupo de rebeldes. 

El lobo de Yongguk es más grande que WonWoo, es una bestia negra, enorme y toda su aura reclama sangre. Tiene una mata de pelo blanco sobre el lomo pero está bañado de rojo y su mirada le dice que todo ese caos no es más que diversión para él. No le importa un poca la cantidad de lobos caídos. 

Se para frente a WonWoo cuando este intenta llegar a la entrada de la cueva y el alfa comienza a temblar, su lobo está a punto de perder la cabeza, se azota contra los muros que lo mantiene a raya hasta WonWoo decide liberarlo con un gruñido que recorre la columna de MinGyu en cuanto lo ve. 

Está muy lejos de su mejor forma, aún huele a sangre muerta por la herida que supura en su costado, la misma que solo se hizo aún más grande ahora que liberó al lobo azabache. 

Yongguk parece haberlo notado, porque no duda un instante en arrojarse hacia él, logra quedar sobre WonWoo en ese primer movimiento porque su lobo lleva tanto tiempo recluido que le cuesta adaptarse, no le bastan más que unos segundos para devolverle el golpe y dejarlo bajo su cuerpo, donde intenta alcanzar su yugular.

MinGyu ignora todo el caos a su alrededor, su omega tiembla de importancia y solo puede concentrarse en aquel encuentro, en el que WonWoo está en total desventaja. 

Yongguk vuelve a azotarlo contra el suelo y WonWoo gime adolorido cuando hincan los colmillos en una de sus patas. Como puede logra incorporarse y derriba al contrario alcanzando a desgarrarle el pecho. Más sangre brota sobre su rostro, y eso parece terminar de enloquecer a Yongguk porque un segundo después lo tiene inmovilizado contra el suelo de piedra. 

Todo pasa aún más rápido a partir de ese momento. 

Es él omega de MinGyu el que toma el control, es un lobo pequeño y logra colarse entre las diferentes batallas que se libran en el claro hasta que logra alcanzar la única que verdaderamente le interesa. Se impulsa a pesar del dolor y sus colmillos se clavan en el hombro del lobo robándole un gruñido por la sorpresa. 

El lobo se agita irritado y el cuerpo de MinGyu ondea en el aire haciendo acopio de lo que le queda de fuerza para aferrarse a él, hasta Que su espalda golpea contra las rocas y todo comienza a verse borroso. 

Lo último que recuerda es el aullido de WonWoo y el calor de la sangre mojando su rostro. 


	22. Chapter 22

Un gruñido se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta cuando la anciana se asomó a la habitación del alfa. El enorme lobo azabache cubría casi la totalidad de la cama, su cabeza elevada en señal de alerta mientras sus colmillos sobresalían como una amenaza a aquella mujer que se atrevía a entrar en su espacio personal. 

— Llevo una semana viniendo y no logras controlarte —hay una sonrisa triste y cansada en sus labios cuando el lobo finalmente se tranquiliza y ella se adentra en la habitación, tiene que acercarse a la cama para poder divisar el pelaje castaño que está oculto en la mata de pelo negro de lo pegado que se encuentra a él— Déjame revisar a mi nieto, WonWoo 

El lobo se levanta de mala gana y parece estar a punto de regresar a su lugar cuando el omega se mueve solo un poco tratando de recuperar el calor que perdió. El alfa se sienta a los pies de la cama, atento a cada movimiento que fuera a hacer la anciana. 

YiYoung se sienta en la cama y suspira con cansancio antes de acariciar la cabeza de su cachorro, MinGyu lleva una semana inconsciente, los golpes y las heridas que sufrió durante su rapto finalmente estaban sanando y no quedaban más que pequeñas marcas que desaparecerían con los días, pero al parecer el miedo y el estrés al que fue sometido su omega terminó por reventarlo en el último momento. 

La omega pasa sus dedos por el pelaje castaño, tanteando las heridas antes de aplicarles un ungüento con un fuerte aroma, el lobo no se mueve ni un poco, y la mujer siente su corazón cada vez más pequeño porque es su bebé el que se niega a abrir los ojos y no sabe hasta cuando lo hará. 

Le ha pedido tanto a la Luna para que pudieran regresarlo con bien a la aldea y ahora era su lobo el que estaba tan aterrado que se negaba a despertar. 

— Solo asegúrate de que no pase frío —YiYoung se inclina dejando un beso sobre la cabeza del omega despidiéndose rápidamente porque sabe que no puede permanecer tanto tiempo interrumpiendo el territorio del lobo, los ojos del alfa solo reflejan la frustración y la impotencia ya que no hay nada que esté en sus manos para poder recuperarlo así que se limita a asentir, negándose a ver a la mujer mayor a los ojos por la vergüenza de haberle fallado a su nieto— si necesitas algo llámame de inmediato.

El lobo asiente y sigue cabizbajo a la mujer cuando está camina a la puerta, la omega voltea a verlo antes de salir y le regala una sonrisa que es más una súplica porque en ese punto solo los cuidados del alfa pueden brindarle a su lobo la seguridad que necesita para despertar. Pero su relación está tan dañada y maltrecha, los lazos que deberían unirlos tal vez no tengan la suficiente fuerza para llamarlo de vuelta y es una realidad que nadie poner en voz alta, nadie se atreve a reprocharle a WonWoo las decisiones que ha tomado porque el único que se atrevía a desafiarlo yace inconsciente en su cama. 

Pero qué regaño necesita cuando es su alfa que el que lleva años castigandolo, sometiendolo a un dolor tan intenso como la soledad a la que él lo recluyó al privarlo de su destinado. 

Y ha sido tan estúpido, tan irracional en su miedo de arrastrar a MinGyu al destino que vio a través de su madre que aceptó cada uno de ellos, solo para mantenerlo a salvo.

Para darle oportunidad de vivir sin miedo, aunque la realidad era que el único aterrado era el mismo. 

A MinGyu le toma un par de días más volver a su forma humana, la suavidad del cuerpo que lo cubre es lo primero que nota incluso antes de abrir los ojos, es tan cálido y confortable y su omega parece estar en una paz absoluta por primera vez en lo que parecen años. 

Su lobo está echado tan cómodamente que se niega a romper su burbuja de felicidad abriendo los ojos, el cuerpo caliente sobre él se mueve a penas y solo se acerca un poco más con un gemido que es casi de desesperación. 

Siente un lametón en su mejilla y luego cosquillas en su cuello cuando la nariz húmeda del lobo lo olfatea con curiosidad, quiere pedirle cinco minutos más pero su omega lo empuja a despertar y lo primero que ve son los enormes ojos negros de su alfa observándolo con preocupación y arrepentimiento, se niega a ver otra cosa en ellos. 

El lobo suelta un suspiro audible de lo aliviado que está y su cola se mueve en el aire de pura felicidad sacándole una media sonrisa al omega. El lobo de MinGyu se agita de emoción, porque es su alfa el que ha estado a su lado y ahora lo ve como si fuera algo que pudiera romperse con un toque, casi con adoración y no recuerda la ultima vez que se sintió así con nadie.

MinGyu quiere controlarlo, necesita hacerlo antes de que empiece a hacerse ideas equivocadas y cierra los ojos con fuerza tratando de mandar esa emoción tan profundo como pueda en su mente porque es su corazón el que está latiendo como loco contra su voluntad. 

El alfa parece notarlo, sus ojos se apagan cuando frota su rostro contra la mejilla de MinGyu como una disculpa silenciosa, su olor llenándolo todo como si supiera que eso es lo que necesita para tranquilizarse y odia que lo conozca tan bien porque la tensión se desvanece al instante.

El moreno extiende su mano hasta el animal, sus dedos hundiéndose en el pelaje de su cuello, arrastrandolos con cuidado a través de las cicatrices que nota en su piel hasta que llega a su hocico y el lobo cierra los ojos apoyándose en la caricia como si fuera un regalo que no merece. 

— Gracias —MinGyu nota su garganta seca y su voz se rompe porque lleva varios días sin usarla, el lobo levanta las orejas y vuelve a lamer su mejilla causándole un escalofrío al omega porque se siente áspera y caliente contra su piel—

Es hasta ese momento que MinGyu se siente realmente extrañado con la presencia pura del alfa, esa sin rastro de la conciencia del hombre que hay dentro de la bestia y se pregunta qué tan contrariado estaría WonWoo para que fuera su lobo el que tomara por completo el control. 

— ¿Puedo verlo? —MinGyu titubea y el lobo se frota contra su mejilla una vez más haciendo que su omega se derrita como la nieve cuando llega la primavera—

El cambio es es incómodo, por el sonido de los huesos colocándose en su lugar y la forma en la que sus facciones vuelven a la normalidad con una mueca de dolor en el alfa, pero MinGyu es incapaz de desviar la mirada y está seguro de que pierde la respiración cuando finalmente se encuentra con los orbes oscuros. 

Ambos se quedan en silencio inseguros de lo que deben decir en ese momento, el cuerpo de WonWoo sigue presionando a MinGyu contra la cama y no hay incomodidad en ese contacto de piel con piel sino la necesidad pura del calor que puede darle el azabache por todo su cuerpo porque afuera hace frío y ya está cansado de tiritar. 

WonWoo extiende una mano hasta la mejilla del omega, la caricia tan delicada que cree haberla imaginado y trata de resistirse a su lobo que lo invita a apoyarse en el contacto antes de que esté demasiada lejos, pero fracasa totalmente y simplemente se deja llevar, cerrando sus ojos cuando el alfa desliza el pulgar por la diminuta cicatriz en su pómulo. 

MinGyu puede ver el dolor en la mirada de alfa, sus facciones deformandose en una mueca que trata de ignorar todos los reproches que tiene hacia sí mismo, el sentimiento de culpa agalopandose en su garganta con tanta fuerza que va a explotar en cualquier momento. 

El alpha se inclina sobre él incapaz de mantener su mirada por más tiempo, doblegandose como siempre a la fuerza del omega. Respira profundo en el hueco de su cuello, su suave perfume a canela concentrándose detrás de su oreja y WonWoo simplemente se deja arrastrar por la tranquilidad que le inspira su aroma. 

— Fuiste por mí —La sorpresa en la voz de MinGyu revela que aún le cuesta creerlo, lleva tan caladas sus palabras en el corazón que ni siquiera se atrevió a fantasear con la posibilidad por miedo a que la decepción lo golpeara con más fuerza— 

— Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza —WonWoo suspira pesadamente tratando de olvidar la sensación, sus ojos recorriendo el rostro de MinGyu, apartando suavemente los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente— Tenía tanto miedo de que pudieran hacerte daño. Dios, Gyu, dime que no te tocaron —su voz suena ahogada en las últimas palabras aterrado de la respuesta que pudiera recibir, su mirada se nubla por las lágrimas que no se derraman, por la impotencia y coraje hacia sí mismo al permitir que llegara tan lejos— 

— ¿Qué importancia tiene, WonWoo? —Las palabras del omega cargadas de dolor y ese resentimiento que no ha podido dejar ir por mucho que se ha esforzado— Ya me habías entregado a otro alfa de todos modos, ¿qué diferencia hay con quién me haya tomado antes?

MinGyu sabe a qué se refiere exactamente. Quiere saber si lo forzaron en algún momento y es muy diferente a que él haya compartido su celo con otro porque así lo eligió, pero no por eso duele menos que le haya importado tan poco dejarlo ir y las palabras solo se escapan de sus labios como dagas al corazón del alfa. 

WonWoo se levanta con una expresión de profundo dolor. MinGyu siente el aire frío atacando su piel cuando WonWoo se despega para sentarse en la cama, tira de las pieles sobre su cuerpo sintiéndose verdaderamente desnudo y vulnerable desde que despertó y es WonWoo quien lo ayuda a terminar de cubrirse a pesar de que su mirada está tan vacía y su mente muy lejos de ahí. 

— Sé que he sido un imbecil más de una vez, MinGyu 

MinGyu se levanta con dificultad apoyándose contra el respaldo de la cama, sus piernas cubiertas con la tela térmica mientras se abraza a sí mismo para mantener el calor que parece escaparse de su cuerpo. Wonwoo espera en silencio una confirmación, deseando que el omega se desahogue y saque todo el odio que tiene reservado para él. 

— Sé que fui un cobarde por pensar que la única manera de mantenerte a salvo era alejarte de mí —WonWoo extiende su mano hasta el pie descubierto del omega y acaricia el lunar diminuto que descansa en su tobillo como si necesitara de su contacto pero no mereciera ir más allá— 

— Yo nunca te pedí una marca, WonWoo, tú sabes que nunca lo hice porque a pesar de todo el dolor te entendía y quería creer que si era por el bien de la manada valía la pena soportarlo —

WonWoo asiente y las primeras lágrimas por fin se derraman, puede ver a su alfa a través de los ojos por toda la desesperación que lleva por dentro. 

MinGyu Solo lo observa, incapaz de creer la forma en la que reacciona, todo parece tan surrealista de repente porque han pasado años desde la última vez que vio a WonWoo llorar, aún eran unos niños en aquel entonces, aterrados en un escondite mientras los gritos se hacían a su alrededor. Pasaron horas antes de que Bohyuk fuera por ellos, lleno de la sangre de sus enemigos y la de sus propios padres, gritándole a WonWoo que debía dejar de llorar si quería ser un alfa decente y proteger al que fuera su omega algún día. Después de eso solo fueron cargandole más responsabilidades y él creyó que ser un líder fuerte era ser duro y frío y que ocultar sus emociones le daría una ventaja sobre sus enemigos aunque arrastrara bajo esa consigna también a las personas que amaba. 

— No sabes cuánto me he reprochado eso... —su voz suena a derrota, porque sabe que no hay una excusa para ninguna de sus acciones y aún así ansía su perdón más que cualquier otra cosa— tienes todo el derecho a odiarme Gyu, mi propio alfa ya lo hace. Creo que estaba dispuesto a dejarme morir por haberlo condenado a estar sin ti. 

MinGyu ya está llorando para ese momento, su pecho desbordando toda la tristeza con la que tuvo que lidiar su omega, la sensación de vacío, la soledad pesada y asfixiante sobre ellos, porque su omega seguía llamando a través de un lazo que no lo llevaba a ningún lado. 

— Eres un idiota, maldito, maldito, maldito idiota —MinGyu se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano porque necesita aclararse los ojos para verlo de frente, sus labios tensos en una línea dura y su frente arrugada en un repentino ataque de furia— ese ni siquiera fue el problema, ¿cuántos años estuve a tu lado sin una marca? Estaba dispuesto a seguir a así, estaba listo para ello, no necesitaba un cortejo estúpido ni nada que no fuera estar a tu lado, nosotros íbamos a conformarnos con eso lo habíamos hecho siempre, pero dudaste de mí, WonWoo. Me acusaste de estar con alguien más cuando yo he sido leal a ti incluso cuando no tenía ninguna obligación de serlo —MinGyu golpea sin fuerza el brazo del alfa, y WonWoo toma su mano acariciando sus nudillos con el pulgar y el omega no puede resistirse porque lo único que ansia es un poco más de contacto—

— Quise ignorarlo, te quedaste conmigo y yo pensé que con estar a mi lado podría marcarte nuevamente con mi olor y luego llegó Bohyuk y me di cuenta que solo era un egoísta por querer retenerte a mi lado, aún cuando en ese momento no podría darte nada de lo que tú te merecías, estaba ahogandome de celos, MinGyu y dije cosas tan crueles —WonWoo juega con su muñeca, dejando toques suaves a lo largo de su brazo, tan nervioso porque hablar nunca ha sido su fuerte pero sabe que tal vez será su única oportunidad— esa parte enferma en mi cabeza me hacía soñar que él no sería suficiente para ti, que volverías a mi lado en cuánto te dieras cuenta de eso y cuando los vi juntos y tú estabas sonriendo... yo solo —WonWoo hace una mueca de dolor negando ante la magnitud de tus propias ideas— 

— ¿Tú qué, WonWoo? —la voz de MinGyu era exigente, sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas mientras todo el dolor que se esforzó en suprimir salía a flote con cada palabra—

— Yo solo quería arrancarle la Cabeza, ¿cómo se atrevía a ser tan descarado con mi omega? —su mirada es intensa cuando se encuentra con los ojos melados y MinGyu se obliga a tragar con fuerza para recordar que debe respirar, el ambiente se vuelve pesado, como si el alfa necesitara volver a marcarlo, a declararlo suyo ante el simple recuerdo. Así de enfermo se sentía por él—

MinGyu no pasa por alto sus palabras, su omega se hincha de orgullo, podría explotar ahí mismo de felicidad porque su alfa, Dios, su alfa no era totalmente indiferente a él, porque había sufrido tanto como él de la distancia que habían puesto entre ellos y su pecho se llena de algo entre la tristeza y la satisfacción, pero hay tanto de ambos que siente que va a desbordarse en cualquier momento. 

— Yo estaba perdiendo todos mis dones desde el momento en que te dejé ir, tú intentaste sanarme, pusiste tanto empeño en esa herida y mi cuerpo simplemente se negaba a cicatrizar, mi lobo estaba tan molesto, estaba furioso conmigo y decidió privarme de sus virtudes como castigo. 

MinGyu levanta la vista cuando WonWoo se acerca un poco más a él sin soltar su mano, como si tuviera miedo de que al liberarlo él fuera a salir corriendo otra vez. 

— ¿Fue por eso que decidiste ir por mi? —La voz de MinGyu temblaba de miedo e impaciencia, llevaba tanto intentando parecer firme y ahora la incertidumbre parecía doblegarlo más que cualquier cosa. WonWoo lo observó confundido, preguntando a qué se refería exactamente— ¿Decidiste salvarme para recuperar tu poder? 

— No, Gyu, no, no... —los ojos de WonWoo son pura aflicción, negando mil veces para tratar de eliminar esas ideas de la mente del omega— Tú eres lo único que importa, MinGyu, ni siquiera puedo describir todo el poder que tienes sobre mí y estaba aterrado por eso, porque yo siempre he tenido a todos bajo control y luego vienes tú y pones en duda todas mis decisiones, y eres tan terco y obstinado y sabes cómo sacarme de mis casillas pero tampoco puedo defenderme porque también eres hombre un inteligente y valiente y tienes esa aura de autosuficiencia que me deja a tus pies. —WonWoo toma aire porque siente que ha hablado demasiado y no es ni una pizca de todo lo que piensa del menor, humedece sus labios con la punta de la lengua y duda un instante antes de clavar sus ojos en la mirada del omega otra vez— fui por ti porque todo mi instinto decía que era lo correcto, ni siquiera me detuve a pensarlo un segundo, creí que iba a morir cuando Jae me dio la noticia y estuve a punto de matar a HoJin cuando se atrevió a sugerir que te dejáramos ahí. 

WonWoo extiende su mano al rostro del omega, su mirada derrochando preocupación por todas las lágrimas que recorrían desmesuradamente por sus mejillas. 

— Por la Luna, MinGyu, se supone que yo fui a rescatarte de esos bastardos pero al final fuiste tú el que me salvó y ni siquiera me sorprende porque siempre lo haz hecho, me salvas de mí mismo cada día y me duele saber que nunca podré darte la mitad de lo que tú me das a mí —no se da cuenta en el momento en que sus frentes se unen, sus lobos guiándolos en busca del contacto del otro— Solo rezo por el día en que puedas perdonarme. No tengo ningún derecho a pedirte nada, pero solo espero que dejes de odiarme. No lo hice con afán de hacerte daño, en mi estúpida cabeza solo quería protegerte cuando tu único lugar era conmigo porque eres mi omega

— Alfa —la voz de MinGyu es un gemido en respuesta y no se da cuenta de que lo sigue repitiendo hasta que WonWoo gruñe contra sus labios. Son sus lobos los que se buscan por puro instinto, tratando de recuperar eso que les fue arrebatado en un beso lleno de arrepentimiento— No podría odiarte aunque quisiera, solo estoy muy enojado. 

— Puedo volver a respirar sabiendo eso, MinGyu —WonWoo lo besa en la coronilla y MinGyu se derrite un poco más porque siente que ha sido una eternidad la que han estado distanciados aunque no han sido más de unas semanas. Largas y dolorosas— siento todo lo que he te hecho pasar. 

— WonWoo —El alfa abre los ojos para encontrarse con MinGyu otra vez, sus mejillas tintadas de un rubor tan ligero que no puede evitar preocuparse preguntándose si es por el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente o si hay algo más— si tu vuelves a hacer algo como eso, si solo llegas a insinuarlo —el omega desliza la punta de la lengua por sus labios pensando en la forma de decirlo, está muy lejos de ser una amenaza y no es más que una advertencia para saber si puede hacerse cargo de un corazón que ha sido maltratado tantas veces— no voy a poder soportarlo, WonWoo.

El alfa lo arrastra a sus brazos y MinGyu se solo de deja hacer, su pecho es cálido y ni siquiera las pieles pudieron disminuir el frío como lo hace su cercanía. Busca el cuello del alfa con los ojos cerrados porque sus sentidos toman más fuerza de esa manera, la sensación de los brazos a su alrededor y el aroma fuerte y almizclado en el ambiente es tan abrumadora que su omega gime de puro placer.

Se permite derretirse en sus brazos, eso es lo único que ha necesitado y ha pasado por tanto que tal vez merezca la felicidad que llena su corazón haciéndolo sentir grande y esponjoso en su pecho.


	23. Chapter 23

WonWoo da un beso rápido a los labios del omega antes de separarse de él, sonríe cuando MinGyu intenta seguirlo y la tentación es dulce y tortuosa pero el moreno ha estado varios días inconsciente y necesita comer o su abuela regresará a patearle el trasero a ambos. 

MinGyu sigue con la vista al alfa cuando éste se lavanta para dirigirse a la cómoda, es la primera vez que tiene oportunidad de verle la espalda y siente algo pesado asentandose en su estómago cuando ve la cantidad de cicatrices que cruzan su piel. 

Hay un zarpazo que va desde su hombro hasta la parte media de la espalda que solo pudo recibir en su forma humana y varias mordidas en el lado opuesto, puede imaginar el tamaño de los colmillos que perforaron su carne, la herida que sólo se estuvo complicando por días advirtiendo a todos que era presa fácil y su incapacidad para transformarse pudieron ser letales. 

— ¡hey! —WonWoo está parado frente a él para cuando reacciona, unos pantalones de suave tela de algodón cubriendo su parte baja y en su mano una camisón del mismo material que MinGyu reconoció como suyo— ¿Te sientes bien? 

La mirada de WonWoo es pura preocupación con su ceño fruncido y sus ojos afilados observándolo fijamente, trata de buscar qué hay de malo, intentando leer a su lobo a través de él. 

— No ha cicatrizado del todo por dentro ¿Aún te duele? —MinGyu se acerca al mayor sentándose al borde de la cama, su mano deslizándose suavemente por el abdomen del alfa, siguiendo las líneas rojizas de las cicatrices que corren a través de sus músculos. El fuerte olor a sangre se ha ido, y ya se ven más saludables pero aún le faltan un par de días para sanar completamente.—

— Solo fue un rasguño —WonWoo sonríe tratando de tranquilizarlo y toma su mano para distraer su atención, MinGyu tira solo un poco de sus dedos ante la confusión antes de sonrojarse hasta las orejas cuando el Alfa besa sus nudillos— deja de pensar en eso, ahora sólo debes preocuparte de tu propia recuperación. 

— Estoy bien, Won, pero tus heridas... 

— Mis heridas están sanando con solo estar a tu lado —Le interrumpe con seguridad el mayor, porque es verdad, después del caos de aquella pelea en la que vio a MinGyu desvanecerse reconoció una parte de su lobo agresiva y violenta, atacando a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse demasiado a su omega. 

No debería sorprenderle, era normal en los lobos volverse ariscos y territoriales cuando su pareja se encontraba en peligro, forzando sus propios cuerpos a sanar incluso más allá de sus límites para compensar las debilidades de su destinado. 

WonWoo levanta el rostro del Moreno con un pequeño toque en el mentón tratando de tranquilazarlo y MinGyu suspira con cansancio, tratando de convencerse de que en realidad está bien y no va a recaer en cualquier momento. 

El alfa pasa el camisón por la cabeza de MinGyu y este le ayuda deslizando los brazos sintiéndose como un cachorro ante el trato del mayor. 

— Puedo hacer esto por mí mismo —MinGyu refunfuña cuando el alfa le acerca las botas y se impulsa fuera de la cama con una mueca incómoda en su rostro, WonWoo no se separa de él un momento y solo le da el espacio necesario para que el moreno se adapte por sí mismo. 

MinGyu se siente ligeramente mareado pero debe ser porque estuvo mucho tiempo acostado y se atreve a dar un paso lejos de la cama perdiendo por completo el equilibrio, WonWoo lo sostiene, rodeando su cintura con un brazo firme pero suave al mismo tiempo, dejando que el omega apoye todo su peso en él. 

Su alfa está inquieto, pero MinGyu lo tranquiliza con una sonrisa diminuta mientras trata de recuperarse con los ojos cerrados. 

— ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Dame un momento y te traigo todo —WonWoo se escucha preocupado y el omega de MinGyu cae rendido ante su voz porque ama todo lo que signifique recibir su atención—

— No, solo he estado mucho tiempo acostado. Necesito estirarme. 

— Siempre nos dices que debemos quedarnos en cama y mírate —WonWoo niega poniendo los ojos en blanco como si no creyera el ejemplo que está dando. MinGyu ríe suave y espontáneo y el alfa se siente tan lleno con solo escucharlo—

— Nunca me hacen caso de todos modos —WonWoo asiente en acuerdo y ya no insiste más, pero su brazo se mantiene firme a su alrededor mientras lo guía fuera de la habitación. 

WonWoo lo ayuda a instalarse en la silla que queda al fondo de la mesa y MinGyu apoya su espalda en la madera fría de la pared cuando el alfa se escapa a servirle su comida. 

aprecia la concentración en su rostro cuando deja la ollita con comida junto al fuego y lo observa moviendola de vez en cuando con la palita de madera hasta que empieza a hervir y la sirve en un par de cuencos. 

WonWoo Se desliza a la cocina, urgando entre los cajones buscando el té y cuando por fin da con ellos olfatea cada bolsita porque no sabe qué significan todos esos nudos ni de qué forma debería ser el de menta. Pero da con ella y se apresura a dejarlos caer en los pocillos con agua caliente antes de llevarlos a la mesa. 

— Gracias —MinGyu se incorpora con una sonrisa que el alfa no pasa desapercibida y se muestra ligeramente incómodo con la forma en la que lo observa cuando jala una de las sillas para sentarse a su lado, tan cerca como éstas se lo permiten— 

— Ya estaba hecho, yo solo lo puse en el plato —se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y le insta a comenzar antes de que todo se enfríe de nuevo— 

Es tarde y la temperatura está bajando allá afuera y MinGyu puede sentirlo en sus pies a pesar de las botas, tiene sus dedos entumecidos y ni siquiera puede concentrarse en comer así que simplemente los sube y logra colarlos entre los muslos del alfa que le ofrece una sonrisa de incredulidad. 

— Eres el omega más malcriado que conozco —WonWoo bromea, y se acerca un poco más a él, una de sus manos, caliente por estar sosteniendo los tarros de té, se desliza por las piernas del menor, su piel es suave y MinGyu tiembla bajo su tacto hasta que el calor lo alcanza y se relaja lo suficiente para disfrutarlo—

— Pero eso ya lo sabías —Se defiende olfateando la comida ahora que está más cómodo, huele delicioso y su estómago se activa haciendo un sonido vergonzoso—

La carne es suave y se derrite en su boca con el primer bocado, su abuela se tomó la molestia de preparar su plato favorito y de repente se siente mal porque todo ha sido sobre él en ese momento y ha sido tan egoísta que ha suprimido cada pensamiento ajeno a ellos para seguir disfrutando de esa burbuja junto a su alfa. 

— La abuela debió estar muy preocupada —su mirada se entristece cuando finalmente lo pone en palabras y WonWoo deja de comer para acariciar su mejilla en un gesto tan cariñoso que MinGyu tiene problemas para reaccionar— 

— Todos lo estábamos —MinGyu se apoya en el toque con un suspiro y se siente estúpido y pegajoso porque él no es así, pero tampoco se supone que WonWoo lo toque cada vez que tiene oportunidad o que su mirada diga todo eso que aún se niega a creer porque su lobo toma el control y él lo ha estado conteniendo por tanto tiempo que ya no tiene fuerzas para restringirlo un segundo más— Se van a alegrar mucho cuando te vean. 

— Debería ir a verlas ahora mismo —WonWoo niega apartandole el cabello del rostro—

— Es tarde y empezará a nevar pronto, Gyu. Trata de comer algo para que recuperes fuerzas y vamos mañana —MinGyu asiente y sabe que es cierto, si va en ese momento solo se volvería una molestia más grande pero no puede ignorar la preocupación por la que pasan sus abuelas—

Terminan de comer en silencio, y WonWoo lo guía nuevamente hasta el cuarto del aseo y luego a la habitación que ya está a oscuras. 

Afuera está nevando para cuando se meten en la cama, el silencio interrumpido sólo por el sonido del viento que hace golpear las ramas de los pinos contra la madera de la casa. 

WonWoo lo atrae con gentileza hacia él, su brazo rodeandolo cuando MinGyu apoya la cabeza en su hombro con todo el cuidado del mundo porque tiene la imagen de las cicatrices fresca en su memoria y no quiere hacerle más daño del que recibió por su culpa. 

Su brazo descansa en el torso del alfa, su pulgar acariciando suavemente el relieve que dejó la cicatriz en su piel

— Esta no va a borrarse —MinGyu lamenta que un cuerpo tan bonito como el WonWoo se vea alterado tan joven, lo normal es que las cicatrices comiencen a quedarse en la piel cuando ya tienen una edad avanzada pero la plata tiene un efecto tan dañino en ellos que se queda grabado para recordarles el dolor— ¿Aún te molesta? 

— Me haces cosquillas, creo que la piel es más sensible ahí —MinGyu se queda en silencio y WonWoo cierra los ojos, relajandose con el peso del Moreno sobre él—

— ¿Cómo están los otros alfas? —MinGyu suena apenado de lo que fuera a obtener por respuesta, los ojos de WonWoo buscándolo en la oscuridad cuando nota su incomodidad—

— No tuvimos bajas, pero algunos regresaron heridos. —MinGyu se tensa, abrazándolo con más fuerza, su rostro oculto en el cuello del mayor buscando inhalar el aroma del alfa para relajarse—

— No debiste obligarlos a ir, WonWoo —está tan afligido, porque se supone que su trabajo es sanarlos y solo puso sus vidas en riesgo—

— Yo no obligué a nadie a ir, Gyu —deja un beso sobre su cabeza y su mano sigue regalandole caricias suaves en la espalda baja. La voz de WonWoo es grave y vibra en su pecho porque de repente es su alfa el que salta orgulloso— todos estaban esperando cuando llegué, ni siquiera dudaron cuando les dijo que podían quedarse. Muchos de ellos te deben la vida, era lo menos que podían hacer por tí. 

— No quería nada como pago —MinGyu suspira con cansancio y su aliento cálido choca contra el cuello del alfa provocándole un escalofrío— Solo son unos imprudentes. 

— Era una manada desastrosa, todo suena más dramático de lo que en realidad fue —había sido una suerte encontrarlos tan descoordinados, recoger lobos de tantas manadas diferentes tal vez les permitía funcionar en solitario como cuando se infiltraban en su territorio, pero no para una batalla donde dependías del hombre que te cubría la espalda— no tienes que preocuparte. 

— ¿Y los omegas? —MinGyu se levanta exaltado, apoyandose en uno de sus brazos sin dejar de ver al alfa—

— Todos están bien, son muy fuertes —le asegura acariciando su mejilla, pero no encuentra el alivio que esperaba provocaran sus palabras— he estado aquí contigo desde entonces, Cheol se ha encargado de todo, hay betas acompañándolos y tus abuelas cuidan de ellos, lo único que puedo decirte es lo que sé a través de ella. 

— Ellos pasaron por cosas horribles, WonWoo —su voz se quiebra y se siente tan culpable porque ellos deben estar tratando de lidiar con toda la Mierda que vivieron allá, mientras él sigue retozando con el alfa como si nada más importara— Ellos se llevaron la peor parte y fui yo el que colapsó por días... 

— Hey... —La voz de WonWoo es suave cuando acuna el rostro del omega en su mano, su alfa se remueve preocupado cuando percibe las primeras lágrimas y solo quiere acercarse a besar sus mejillas y borrar todo rastro de ellas— cada uno lidia con lo que le pasa de forma diferente, no tienes que sentirte mal por eso, no sé qué pasó para que tu omega se asustara de esa forma, pero de verdad agradezco que no te hayan hecho pasar por... —WonWoo se corta, incapaz de pronunciarlo, la simple idea le provocaba dolor y su alfa se retuerce furioso— Me alegra que estés bien, cariño. 

La palabra sale natural y el omega salta emocionado en el interior de MinGyu, no es la primera vez que se lo escucha decir pero hay algo diferente en esta ocasión. No hay un celo de por medio que los haga declarar todo lo que reprimen, así que solo la toma como viene y se inclina a besarlo suavemente, sus narices acariciandose a penas en la penumbra. 

— Pensé que iba a perderte —MinGyu gime y las lágrimas alcanzan el rostro de WonWoo cuando une su frente con la de él, puede recordar el miedo que le eriza la piel, la imagen de aquella pobre omega que prefirió morir antes que seguir viviendo sin su alfa— Había una chica, ella nos salvó a todos... 

— Ojalá hubiera llegado antes, Gyu —WonWoo se levanta apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera antes de atraerlo en un abrazo, se siente tan impotente y frustrado por no haber estado ahí para él— Ella debió haber sido muy valiente. 

MinGyu niega con tanta fuerza que WonWoo es incapaz de mantenerlo en sus brazos, su omega tiembla ante el mero recuerdo, la falta de vida en los ojos de aquella chica, su llanto desconsolado, su rostro constreñido en dolor cuando se lanzó a aquel hombre. No buscaba protegerlos y tampoco quería venganza, sólo esperaba que acabaran con su vida de una vez. 

— Perdió a su alfa, WonWoo —Lágrimas gruesas ruedan por sus mejillas por mucho que se esfuerce en apartarlas— No hay valentía cuando lo que te mueve es la desesperación y luego te vi allá afuera cubierto de sangre, ni siquiera te habías transformado... 

WonWoo lo atrae otra vez a sus brazos y su olor llena todo el lugar, una mano acariciando su espalda muy espacio como si de un cachorro se tratara, pero asi de vulnerable se sentía entre sus brazos. 

— Yo no necesito una marca para saber que moriría si llega a pasarte algo —Su omega gimotea y MinGyu se maldice porque no sabe en qué momento perdió el filtro. Está a punto de retractarse, porque lo último que quiere es que WonWoo crea que le está pidiendo una marca, nunca lo hizo y no va a empezar en ese momento—

Pero luego tiene el aliento cálido de WonWoo contra sus labios y deja de pensar y se concentra el movimiento suave y esponjoso. La lengua del mayor delinea su boca y se abre paso en ella y MinGyu gime porque su omega no sabe qué hacer con la sensación, se siente tan vulnerable, porque no importa por cuánto haya pasado sigue siendo un crédulo que pone su corazón en una bandeja, pero no importa siempre que se trate de WonWoo. 

Y de repente es WonWoo acariciando su cintura con movimientos lentos que se cuelan bajo el camisón. Es WonWoo sentandolo a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, porque él ya perdió el control del mismo y se deja hacer completamente. Es WonWoo llenando su boca con besos languidos que le roban toda clase de gemidos porque siente su calor en la piel y su aroma almizclado lo ahoga y su omega va a perder el sentido en cualquier momento de lo bien que se siente en todo su ser. 

MinGyu se cuelga de él abrazando su cuello, y WonWoo lo mantiene firme con un brazo en su espalda baja. Se desbaratan en jadeos entrecortados, mordiscos y gemidos que ya no se molesta el reprimir. 

Es WonWoo el que se separa para tomar aire y no deja de picotear en los labios hinchados del omega que lo ve con ojos rojos y nublados por las lágrimas y la repentina emoción.

Se inclina hacia el alfa, frotando su mejilla contra la suya en un gesto tan íntimo y personal que nace directamente de su lobo, hay cierta vergüenza cuando por fin toma conciencia de lo que está haciendo porque sabe que no tiene un olor con el que pueda marcarlo, pero de verdad quiere hacerlo. 

Y WonWoo le corresponde con un movimiento suave y los ojos cerrados, su alfa totalmente dócil y sumiso a la marca del omega, porque es lo único que ha necesitado siempre y su corazón se hincha tanto en su pecho que va a explotar en cualquier momento. 

— Ojalá pudieras llevar mi aroma —sus frentes unidas cuando la voz de MinGyu se vuelve una queja, porque hace mucho que no tiene un aroma distintivo que pueda compartir— 

— Todo huele a ti, MinGyu —Besa el pulso en su garganta, y traza una línea por su cuello hasta su oreja donde se concentra su aroma a canela, inhala a penas haciéndolo estremecer y WonWoo gime por el aroma dulzón del omega— Ya marcaste este territorio como tuyo, todos saben que te pertenece. 

— No lo hicieron esos omegas que vinieron a asistirte —Su pecho vibra y WonWoo sonríe ante esa faceta porque es la primera vez que se permite verse celoso— 

— Ellos nunca llegaron hasta aquí —Le tranquilizó— No podía soportar un olor que no fuera el tuyo. 

WonWoo lo sujeta por la espalda para recostarlo, su rostro hundiéndose en el hueco de su cuello, dejando pequeños mordiscos hasta la mandíbula. 

MinGyu jadea y se aferra a su cabello tirando de él hasta que alcanza sus labios y WonWoo se presiona contra él recorriendo sus muslos gruesos y cremosos, levanta el camisón ayudándolo a deshacerse de él, agradeciendo que es lo único que lleva. 

El frío golpea la piel fría del omega y sus pezones se endurecen, WonWoo toma uno de ellos en su boca, su lengua recorriendolo religiosamente mientras MinGyu se desbarata en gemidos y su hombría comienza a levantarse entre ellos. 

Se siente en desventaja con el alfa aún en pantalones, aunque eso no dura demasiado porque rápidamente son arrojados a un rincón Antes de que el alfa regrese a su cuello, dejando pequeños besos que llegan a su rostro y su omega gimotea porque es tan consciente de las manos de WonWoo recorriendo su anatomía que duele. 

Se humedece cuando el aroma de WonWoo llena el ambiente, es más espeso y puede notar en él la anticipación del alfa, que sigue acariciandolo con todo cuidado, como si fuera un maldito omega joven y virgen al que le hacen el amor por primera vez. 

Todos son movimientos son cautelosos, cada toque delicado y perfecto en su piel, los besos queman y las llamas se expanden desde el centro de su vientre y lo necesita tanto. 

— Alfa —MinGyu pronuncia en un gemido ahogado y la mirada de WonWoo se oscurece de satisfacción. Alinea su cuerpo con el menor porque el tampoco puede esperar un segundo más, gruñe de placer cuando siente la humedad en su longitud a penas tocarlo y MinGyu se retuerce porque no recuerda un solo celo en el que lo haya necesitado con tanta fuerza como en ese momento—

Está seguro de puede ponerse a llorar si lo priva de él un segundo más, y WonWoo parece notarlo a pesar de su propio deseo porque lo sostiene, sin dejar de pronunciar todo tipo de palabras tranquilizadoras a su oído mientras se desliza dentro de él. 

Su interior es caliente y se adaptada perfecto a su alrededor, MinGyu lo abraza con fuerza y ya no se molesta en reprimir los gemidos que salen destrozados de su boca y encuentran su destino en la de WonWoo que no deja de regalarle pequeños besos sobre su rostro mientras rueda sus caderas contra él. 

MinGyu se tensa cuando finalmente alcanza ese punto y la humedad se derrama sobre WonWoo de lo bien que se siente. Su aroma se acentúa y el alfa está extasiado de ser quien lo provoca, de saber que sólo él puede ver esa parte de su omega. 

El alfa sube el ritmo cuando ambos necesitan más del otro, sus brazos deslizándose por debajo de las rodillas de MinGyu para levantar sus caderas un poco más, en ese ángulo extraño que sabe que el omega disfruta tanto como él y que le permite alcanzar ese punto de nervios que lo deja viendo estrellas. 

Y es entonces cuando Ambos están al límite, MinGyu acariciando su propia ereccion entre ellos porque ya no puede más. Está llorando y lágrimas gruesas corren por su rostro de puro placer, de la satisfacción de tener a su alfa atendiendolo con tanto cuidado, porque WonWoo está de nuevo sobre sus labios y él a penas puede corresponderle porque su mente es un borrón. 

WonWoo lo golpea una vez más, en ese punto exacto y MinGyu gime cerrándose al rededor de su alfa una y otra vez en oleadas de electricidad que se extienden por su cuerpo.   
Su espalda se arquea y el alfa sigue montando su orgasmo hasta que alcanza el propio, ni siquiera intenta salir de él porque MinGyu lo retiene en su interior, atrayendolo en un abrazo. 

Más besos se esparcen desde su rostro y bajan por su garganta, WonWoo gime cuando siente su pulso caliente y acelerado contra sus labios, el olor de omega llena sus fosas nasales, ese aroma a canela entre dulce y picante y se le hace agua la boca por todas las ideas que se le vienen a la mente. 

MinGyu echa su cabeza hacia atrás, su cuello grueso y perfecto tensandose por el ángulo y WonWoo no puede separar la mirada de la manzana de adán que sube y baja con nerviosismo. Un tendón remarcándose desde su oreja hasta su hombro, justo al lado de una vena palpitante, hinchada por el esfuerzo. 

Y luego ahí está, sus colmillos hincándose en la unión entre su cuello y el hombro, fuerte y profundo hasta que el sabor de la sangre llena todos sus sentidos. 

MinGyu gime por el dolor y su aroma explota en la esencia más pura de su omega, los dedos de sus pies se encogen por la nueva oleada de sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo y se derrama otra vez sobre el alfa, oleada tras oleada del placer más intenso que haya experimentado nunca, cerrándose sobre el nudo que sigue creciendo en sus entrañas. 

No se ha sentido tan lleno en su vida, todos sus sentidos abrumados por la presencia del alfa, con su cuerpo presionandose contra el suyo, su nudo amenazandolo con hacerlo estallar de tan grande que se siente, los pequeños lametones en la marca roja en carne viva, el aroma del alfa imponiéndose ante todo y la presencia misma del lobo dentro de él y está llorando, porque puede sentir su lobo junto al suyo y las paredes que alguna vez lo aprisionaron se desvanecen lentamente convirtiéndose en un camino que lo lleva hasta él. 

Sus lágrimas se derraman como una presa que acaba de ser liberada porque no hay forma de lidiar con todo, y luego ahí está, el alfa consolando al omega con pequeños lametones y WonWoo besa sus labios que aún saben a su propia sangre, pero acuna su rostro y lo observa con ojos llorosos de vuelta. 

— Alfa, alfa, alfa —La línea entre él y su omega es difusa y a penas logra balbucear, pero necesita decirlo, repetirlo una y otra vez hasta creerselo porque parece demasiado bueno para ser cierto—

– Omega —Su voz es baja y grave y MinGyu gime al escucharlo y se tensa una vez más al rededor de él— 

WonWoo le sonríe con cariño, sintiéndose completo por primera vez en su vida. Lo atrae con cuidado, porque el cuerpo de MinGyu es languido y suave, y rueda para dejarlo sobre él mientras baja la inflamación que los une.

El hombro del Moreno queda a la altura de su rostro permitiendole dar pequeños lametones sobre la marca con su saliva curativa. Necesitará hacerlo por un par de días hasta que cicatrice y muere de ganas por que llegue la mañana y vea la forma de sus colmillos clavados en él. 

Definitivamente no era la forma en la que pensó hacerlo, MinGyu merecía el tributo completo, un cortejo en regla y que se tomara su tiempo para arreglar las cosas enyte ellos. Pero la respiración de MinGyu se regulariza, somnoliento, WonWoo ofrece suaves caricias a lo largo de su columna. Puede notar a sus lobos descansando uno al lado del otro, el pequeño omega perdido sobre el pelaje azabache. Y sabe que está bien, ya había esperado demasiado, toda una vida y un segundo más era un infierno que no estaba dispuesto a soportar.


	24. Chapter 24

La luz del medio día se cuela cálida y brillante por la ventana abierta hasta el rostro de MinGyu, el omega se oculta entre las sábanas, frotando su mejilla contra éstas cuando encuentra el aroma de WonWoo en ellas. 

Sus brazos se extienden por la cama buscando al alfa aún con los ojos cerrados y no puede evitar inquietarse cuando no lo encuentra a su lado e intenta reprimir ese pequeño brote de desesperación que nace en la boca de su estómago, pero su cabeza comienza a dar vueltas y se pregunta si acaso el alfa está arrepentido de lo que hizo anoche, la angustia sube por su garganta y quiere llorar ahí mismo y se maldice porque lo único que ha hecho esos días es llorar por todo. 

Su omega está punto de perder el control porque ayer terminó tan agotado que se quedó dormido al instante y no tuvo oportunidad de hablar sobre lo que había sucedido con el alfa y está seguro de que va a perder la cabeza en cualquier momento. 

Lo que no espera es que un cosquilleo suave nazca desde la marca en su hombro, la sensación se expande cálida y tranquilizadora por todo su cuerpo y MinGyu jadea porque es como si brotara directamente de su interior.

WonWoo se asoma solo un segundo después por la puerta de la habitación con gesto preocupado y MinGyu solo se atreve a verlo de reojo, ocultando aun la mitad de rostro en las cobijas. 

— Gyu, ¿Sucede algo? —La voz de WonWoo es suave y cuidadosa, su mirada lo inspecciona buscando lo que está mal en cuando se sienta a su lado, acaricia su espalda desnuda rogando por su confianza para que le cuente lo que lo tiene tan afligido— 

— Desperté y no estabas aquí —MinGyu niega con el rostro hundido en la almohada y WonWoo sonríe y se relaja cuando ve que el sonrojo alcanza las orejas del moreno— esto fue estúpido. 

WonWoo deja un beso cálido sobre su hombro y luego frota su nariz contra el cabello revuelto del castaño, pequeños besos son dejados por aquí y por allá en su piel, aún sin atreverse a tocar la marca que se asoma ligeramente. 

— Ahora estoy donde tú estés, cariño —MinGyu siente otro hormigueo al rededor de su marca, su lobo relajándose ante la sensación y su propio pulso controlándose a pesar de que las palabras siguen repitiéndose en su mente— 

El moreno finalmente deja su escondite y se da la vuelta para enfrentar al alfa que lo espera con una sonrisa cariñosa en sus labios, sus mirada fija en él como si fuera lo más precioso que haya visto nunca a pesar de que debe ser un desastre en ese momento. 

— Lo siento, creo que estoy muy sensible por... —MinGyu se corta, toda una vida negándose a ella y ahora que finalmente la tiene le cuesta tanto ponerlo en palabras—

— Es mi culpa, no debí moverme de tu lado pero pensé que tendrías hambre y fui a hacer el desayuno —WonWoo acaricia su torso, siguiendo con su dedo índice la ligera curva en la parte más baja de sus abdominales, su lobo quiere aullar de orgullo porque es producto del nudo que compartieron y lo dejó tan lleno de él—.

— Estoy hecho un desastre, no me veas así —MinGyu se cubre con un antebrazo por la vergüenza, está tan pegajoso de todas partes y WonWoo solo ríe, relajado y sonoro—

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por esas cosas? —El alfa se burla y MinGyu está a punto de maldecirlo cuando recibe un picotazo en los labios que termina por silenciarlo— Hueles a nosotros, MinGyu, es el olor nuestra manada. 

El omega quiere llorar de nuevo, y WonWoo lo atrae para abrazarlo porque no parece correcto mantenerlo tan lejos cuando solo quiere acunarlo en su regazo.

— ¿Por qué quiero llorar por todo? —MinGyu se queja, oculta el rostro en el Cuello del alfa que lo acaricia suavemente en la espalda—

— Tu omega sigue un poco nervioso, han sido muchas emociones en pocos días y la marca solo vino a alborotarlo todo otra vez —la voz de WonWoo es casi una disculpa, lamentándose por haber sido tan imprudente para marcarlo en un momento como ese— aún nos estamos acoplando, yo también me siento un poco extraño pero volverás a ser un omega latoso en cuanto cicatrice —le prometió— 

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —La mirada de MinGyu es pura curiosidad, sus ojos son grandes y la luz de medio día los hace ver aún más claros, a WonWoo se le dificulta no ponerse a contar las pequeñas manchitas oscuras en sus iris y tiene que aclararse la garganta para recuperar el hilo de la conversación— 

— Desperté y me puse a contar tus lunares —confiesa avergonzado— es como si mi lobo quisiera saber cuánto de ti hay para reclamar. 

— No tienes que reclamar nada, Ya soy todo tuyo —Mingyu se frota contra él y escucha el pecho de WonWoo vibrando por culpa de su alfa, el azabache se inclina solo un poco y lame la marca, eliminando las pequeñas manchitas de sangre a su alrededor. 

El omega suelta un suspiro, pesado y largo que casi se convierte en un jadeo cuando se queda sin aire, pero la sensación de la lengua caliente en su piel sensible se extiende por todo su cuerpo hasta que le cosquillean la punta de los dedos. 

— Es hermosa —WonWoo lo ve orgulloso y deja un beso en la nariz del omega que le devuelve la sonrisa— 

— ¿Qué cosa? —El omega ladea un poco la cabeza y un puchero abulta su labio inferior con curiosidad y un brillo travieso en sus ojos— 

— Tu marca, Gyu. Es hermosa. —MinGyu sonríe y sus colmillos sobresalen eufóricos, ignorando que sigue en esa montaña rusa de emociones gracias a su alfa— 

— Dilo otra vez —Le pidió con ojos de cachorro y WonWoo niega solo para ver ese puchero adorable y picotearlo un par de veces más—

— Tu marca es hermosa. Tú lo eres. —MinGyu chilla en respuesta y WonWoo ríe, el ambiente suave y dulce como algodón a su alrededor—

El alfa se inclina otra vez hasta la marca, la punta de su lengua recorriendo cada pequeño surco que sus dientes imprimieron en la piel morena. MinGyu se obliga a aferrarse a sus hombros, porque si no se sujeta a algo está seguro que va a derretirse ahí mismo por todas las atenciones. 

WonWoo termina de preparar el desayuno mientras MinGyu toma un baño con el agua que puso a calentar desde la mañana para él. La comida es tranquila y transcurre en un silencio cómodo, el omega buscando enredar sus piernas con las del alfa mientras se dedican miradas cómplices y llenas de cariño. 

se siente renovado después de comer y busca algo de ropa para salir a ver a sus abuelas, WonWoo lo ve ir y venir desde la puerta, donde está con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido en una mueca de disgusto. 

— MinGyu —su voz en seria y su marca tiembla por las emociones que circulan a través del otro hombre. Su omega se pone alerta y quiere aceptar todo lo que digan incluso antes de saber de qué se trata, pero no se supone que él sea asi— 

— Mis abuelas deben estar preocupadas y tengo que ir a ver a los otros omegas —Su voz suena decidida y agradece que al menos conserva eso— 

— Podemos avisarle a tus abuelas que estás bien, ellas van a entender que no puedes salir y los omegas están están seguros —La voz de WonWoo se suaviza, casi en una súplica porque es demasiado pronto para tener una discusión— 

— Necesito verlos, WonWoo... —La mirada del castaño cae al suelo por un instante antes de levantarse a los ojos del alfa— 

— Ningún omega sale con una marca sin cicatrizar —WonWoo se acerca a él, acariciando suavemente el hombro por encima de las pieles que lo cubren—

— Pero no tenemos las mismas obligaciones que cualquier otro alfa u omega ¿verdad? —MinGyu se abraza a él, sus brazos colgándose del cuello del alfa, frotándose contra su cuerpo para recuperar el aroma que perdió al asearse— Y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. 

WonWoo gruñe contra su cuello, su lobo inquieto porque no es posible que vaya a aceptar una barbaridad como esa pero ahí está un segundo después, asintiendo con una cara de verdadero sufrimiento porque no es natural que se deje convencer de esas cosas, pero MinGyu nunca fue un omega que se dejara dominar de todos modos y ese era uno de los aspectos que amaba de él.

Están listos para salir un rato después, pero sólo hasta que WonWoo decidió que MinGyu olía tanto a él que ahuyentaría a todos los alfas de la manada. 

El omega abre la puerta y luego el brazo de WonWoo se cierra al rededor de su cintura negándose a dejarlo salir de ese lugar que consideraba seguro. 

— ¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esto? —WonWoo intenta una última vez y MinGyu asiente—

— No estuve mucho tiempo con ellos pero no conocían a nadie más, deben estar aterrados de estar solos en una aldea llena de alfas —MinGyu acaricia la mejilla de WonWoo que tiene en sus ojos una mirada de verdadera preocupación— pude estar en el lugar de cualquiera de ellos, Won, quiero ayudar. 

WonWoo asiente y envuelve su mano al rededor de la de MinGyu guiándolo afuera con un suspiro de resignación. 

Es un día hermoso después de tantas tormentas, el cielo se ve limpio y el sol se alza calentando su rostro mientras bajan al pueblo. Todos los que se topan en el camino los saludan con una sonrisa y WonWoo les gruñe antes de que si quiera se les ocurra acercarse a ver cómo está MinGyu. 

La cabaña donde tienen a los omegas está lejos del ajetreo de la aldea, un beta cuida la entrada con una expresión de aburrimiento y trata de recomponerse cuando ve a la pareja subiendo por el sendero. Su rostro se ilumina y WonWoo le ladra un segundo después ordenandole que se aparte para dejar pasar al omega y este obedece, sin atreverse a responder la mirada de disculpa en los ojos de MinGyu. 

— Espérame aquí, si entras y les gruñes se van a poner más nerviosos —MinGyu detiene a su alfa cuando está a punto de pasar con el, el azabache gruñe y el omega se mantiene firme con ambas manos en su pecho— llama a Cheol o a los chicos para que te pongan al corriente también, Won. 

MinGyu termina por cerrar la puerta en la cara del alfa, obligando a su propio omega a tranquilizarse porque no es posible que se vuelva un dependiente que no puede estar lejos de la costilla de azabache. 

Cuando abre los ojos hay un par de ojos curiosos sobre él y MinGyu sólo quiere disculparse porque ni siquiera tocó la puerta en su intento de escape del alfa. 

— Lo siento, yo no quería interrumpir solo estaba preocupado —balbucea el moreno— 

— ¿MinGyu? —Alguien más se asoma detrás de la barra mesa y puede ver la sorpresa en los ojos de MingHao que se lanza a él—

El rubio lo inspecciona como si no creyera que lo tiene enfrente y se detiene a olfatearlo justo cuando estaba a punto de darle un abrazo. 

— Con una Mierda, te marcó —MinGyu asiente incapaz de contener la sonrisa que estalla en su rostro y MingHao lo abraza porque es su mejor amigo y ningún alfa territorial va a evitar que le demuestre cuánto lo ama— estábamos muy preocupados, Gyu. 

— Lo siento, desperté ayer pero 

— Pero estabas muy ocupado follando con tu alfa como para pensar que nos tenías mortificados, sí sí —MingHao niega con la cabeza en broma y se gana un golpecito de MinGyu en respuesta— esos alfas les lavan el cerebro. 

— Cállate que JunHui hace lo mismo contigo. —ambos estallan en risas y MingHao vuelve a abrazarlo y felicitarlo otro par de veces más antes de arrastrarlo a la mesa donde están el resto de omegas—

Lo ponen al corriente con todo lo que pasó desde que se desmayó. Desde WonWoo luciendo aterrador mientras terminaba con Yongguk hasta la gentileza de todos cuando los recibieron en su aldea. 

Aseguran que siempre fueron betas los que se acercaron a ellos y que el alfa que había quedado a cargo había enviado a su omega a pedirles información de sus aldeas para que sus familiares llegaran por ellos. Al parecer los que vivían más cerca ya se habían ido y esa tarde llegaría el resto y podrían regresar a casa. Era bueno que se decidiera a salir de la cabaña o tal vez nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de despedirse correctamente. 

— Todo es gracias a ti, MinGyu —ChangKyun le agradece con una sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos cansados—

— Yo no hice nada —MinGyu siente que su corazón cae a su estómago porque no es justo que él se sienta tan feliz mientras ellos aún tienen que lidiar con todo ese sufrimiento—

ChangKyun parece notar su preocupación y niega con la cabeza, sus dedos tamborileando nerviosamente sobre la madera de la mesa. 

— Tu alfa fue por ti, tu manada nos dio cobijo y tu abuela ha estado pendiente de nosotros tratándonos como si fuéramos de su familia y no un puñado de omegas que se encontraron por casualidad —ChangKyun se limpia los ojos tratando de controlarse mientras las otras dos omegas rompieron en llanto hace mucho y MinGyu solo los sigue, porque no es justo que acepten un destino tan cruel como ese solo porque son omegas y a alguien se le ocurrió que fueran inferiores—

— Iba a patear el trasero de todos si no los trataban bien —MinGyu intenta sonreír y ChangKyun extiende su mano para sostener la suya en un apretón— 

— Nos han dado otra oportunidad, MinGyu, pudimos terminar atados a uno de esos alfas o muertos en el mejor de los casos, pero ahora vamos a regresar a nuestras aldeas y seguiremos con nuestras vidas —su mirada es intensa y puede sentir el espíritu de su omega levantándose y MinGyu sólo quiere llorar de lo fuerte que es, casi siente pena de tener que dejarlo ir porque sin duda sería un gran amigo— 

MinGyu siente otra vez el hormigueo en su marca porque tal vez su alfa sintió el cambio en el ánimo de su lobo y ahora está preocupado, trata de hacerle saber que está bien, todo tiene que estarlo. Si esos chicos se muestran tan fuertes a pesar de las tragedias que han arrastrado él no tiene ningún derecho a quejarse. 

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que recibe otro hormigueo en respuesta, la sensación cálida y confortable extendiéndose a través de su cuerpo como si WonWoo estuviera a su lado y recuerda las palabras que le dijo en la mañana. Ahora van a estar juntos sin importar qué tan lejos esté el uno del otro. 

Y MinGyu quiere llorar otra vez y tiene que disculparse con todos porque la necesidad de ver a su alfa regresa con más fuerza. Le regala abrazos rápidos a todos, prometiendo que volverá antes de que tengan que despedirse definitivamente y luego tiene a MingHao burlándose de él otra vez.

MinGyu sale de la cabaña y WonWoo ya lo está esperando al final del sendero, el mal humor enmarcando su rostro, ofendido por haber sido echado sin una sola palabra de consuelo, pero no le impide recibirlo con los brazos abiertos cuando este se lanza a él ocultando el rostro en su cuello. 

MinGyu lo abraza y respira con fuerza el olor de su alfa, WonWoo acariciando su cabello para consolar a su omega y se quedan ahí lo que parecen horas con sus lobos marcandose mutuamente.

— ¿Cómo están? —la preocupación en su voz es sincera y MinGyu siente que se derrite un poquito más contra él—

— Tan bien como pueden estarlo —hay cierta aflicción en las palabras que usa, pero inhala otra vez el aroma del alfa justo de su piel— pero son fuertes y van a salir adelante. 

WonWoo tararea en acuerdo y solo entonces MinGyu logra separarse lo suficiente para levantar la vista. SeungCheol lo observa con una sonrisa divertida y levanta las manos al cielo dándole gracias a la Luna de forma exagerada. MoonByul ríe y JaeHyun se dio la vuelta fingiendo que el bosque es demasiado interesante de repente porque sentía como si se estuviera entrometiendo en algo demasiado íntimo y luego el corazón de MinGyu se hace pequeñito cuando ve a HyunWoo con la mirada en el suelo. 

MinGyu se tensa en los brazos de WonWoo, la culpa creciendo en su pecho porque ni siquiera ha tenido oportunidad de hablar con él. 

El alfa ofrece una torpe disculpa y se da la vuelta, no sin dedicarle a MinGyu una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

El omega se suelta contrariado dispuesto a ir tras él porque ha sido demasiado bueno y amable y MinGyu sabe que lo mínimo que le debe es una disculpa. WonWoo lo sujeta de las pieles que lo cubren, reacio a dejarlo ir pero la mirada de MinGyu es una súplica silenciosa así que solo lo suelta, tratando de echar al fondo de su mente los gruñidos del lobo que solo quiere regresarlo a la cabaña y guardarlo ahí para siempre. 

MinGyu sale corriendo cuando WonWoo finalmente lo suelta, el alfa avanzó rápido y siente que tarda una eternidad en alcanzarlo, en especial porque no se detiene por mucho que el omega le pide un minuto para hablar. 

— No me hagas perseguirte por toda la maldita aldea —MinGyu se detiene cuando está a un par de pasos de él, exhausto por su pequeña carrera y agradece que el alfa se da la vuelta para enfrentarlo— 

— Acaban de marcarte, MinGyu, no está bien que estés conmigo —suena afligido por mucho que trata de mantenerse firme y eso solo rompe el corazón de MinGyu un poco más— ni siquiera deberías estar afuera en este momento... 

— Necesito hablar contigo —su respiración se regulariza finalmente y se levanta para ponerse a su altura, el alfa se ve cansado y se pregunta si las cicatrices en su brazo fueron obtenidas cuando enfrentaron a la otra manada— 

— Te lo dije, no tienes que darle explicaciones a nadie, MinGyu. —El alfa parece estar dispuesto para salir corriendo en cualquier momento—

— Pero quiero hacerlo —suena angustiado porque no quiere que se vaya y lo deje hablando ahí— te lo mereces, porque estuviste ahí para cuidarme y has sido tan amable y considerado conmigo que voy a estar en deuda contigo toda la vida. 

— Es lo que te mereces, Gyu —HyunWoo intenta acercarse y luego el olor del alfa le recuerda que debe mantener su distancia— no dejes que te den menos que eso. 

MinGyu siente el nudo creciendo en su garganta porque comprende a qué se refiere, pero sabe que todo será diferente ahora, aunque eso no le quita la culpa de haberle cargado al alfa todos los problemas que lo atormentaban en ese momento. 

— Sabes que eres un gran lobo y yo nunca quise... —MinGyu se corta y su mirada cae al suelo porque no sabe de qué manera continuar sin lastimarlo— mi intención nunca fue jugar contigo, sabes que te quiero y mi omega te reconoce, es solo que... 

— Está bien, no estoy molesto —su voz es suave y comprensiva, y su mirada llena de cariño hacia el omega que está hecho un lío frente a él. Sabía lo que estaba arriesgando cuando se acercó a él, era consciente de que su omega estaba apegado a él pero solo porque habían crecido como parte de la misma manada y en ese momento solo estaba desesperado por un lazo que lo mantuviera unido a tierra— no te sientas mal por estar feliz, solo mírate, estás brillando y soltando tu aroma para que todos sepan que eres un omega marcado. 

MinGyu se sonroja porque no era consiente de ello y Hyunwoo le devuelve la sonrisa con cariño, no había una pizca de resentimiento en él y el omega no puede dejar de sentirse agradecido una y otra vez, así que solo avanza en un abrazo que deja congelado al alfa porque no se supone que deban estar tan cerca, pero se relaja cuando el omega de MinGyu se acerca a su lobo. 

HyunWoo tiene cuidado de no acercarse a la marca, y se separa antes de que parezca demasiado. Una mano cuidadosa alborotando el cabello del omega y MinGyu se siente ligero porque parece que todo estará bien entre ellos aunque se tome su tiempo.

— Me alegra que estés bien —HyunWoo le regala una de sus sonrisas con ojos cerrados y se despide con la mano, dándose la vuelta para dejar a MinGyu volver con su alfa— 

WonWoo está inquieto cuando regresa con él, acompañado solo por Seungcheol que lo observa con diversión mientras se mueve de un lado a otro. Se detiene cuando ve a MinGyu llegar, inseguro de cómo reaccionar porque es consciente que Shownu estuvo acompañándolo cuando él no fue más que un idiota. 

MinGyu nota la ansiedad de su lobo y se acerca a abrazarlo, el alfa gruñe cuando encuentra el aroma del otro y se apresura a frotar su mejilla contra el moreno para borrar todo rastro de HyunWoo. 

— Está bien —MinGyu le tranquiliza antes de separarse, Seungcheol pone los ojos en blanco cuando WonWoo lo atrae otra vez, olfateando sobre la marca para asegurarse de que no La Haya tocado— 

— Dale puntos por dejarte andar por ahí, Jihoon no cruzó la puerta en una semana —Seungcheol interviene y se gana un gruñido del alfa por atreverse a dirigirse a su omega— 

— Bien, bien —El azabache se levanta con las manos en alto en su defensa— los alfas llegan en un par de horas, se quedarán esta noche y se van mañana a medio día.

— Me avisan cualquier cosa —Indica WonWoo y el alfa asiente internándose en el bosque— 

— Vamos a ir —La voz de Mingyu no es ninguna petición y WonWoo gime porque ya debería saber cómo funciona todo en la cabeza del omega pero sigue siendo un fastidio que no lo respete ni un poco— 

Van a visitar a las abuelas más tarde, YiYoung abre la puerta y casi se echa a llorar cuando ve a MinGyu parado ahí con una sonrisa, lo abraza con fuerza e ignora los gruñidos del alfa porque ya ha tenido bastante de eso y nadie va a impedir que consienta a su cachorro. 

La situación con la alfa es un poco más pesada, porque no deja de ver a WonWoo como si fuera a arrancarle la cabeza en cualquier momento, es su cachorro al que ha marcado, era de su manada solo un par de días atrás y tiene el descaro de aparecerse ante ellas con una marca fresca y con el olor de ambos derramándose en todas direcciones. 

Pero MinGyu trata de manejarlo, y sabe que sobre todo están felices por él sin importar lo mucho que hayan insistido con HyunWoo. 

Comen con ellas y YiYoung se asegura de darle a MinGyu un morral con todo tipo de hierbas para ayudarle a limpiar la cicatriz aunque su omega sabe que lo único que necesita son los cuidados del alfa. 

Se retiran antes del atardecer porque sabe que pronto llegarán los alfas y quiere conocerlos para asegurarse de que los omegas estarán bien, arrastra a WonWoo de la mano y él solo se deja hacer una vez más aunque se acerca al límite de su paciencia. 

Seungcheol y HyunWoo están esperando, y ambos los reciben una pequeña sonrisa y una venía como respeto al alfa. 

Hay un pequeño revuelo cuando las puertas del pueblo se abren, una pequeña caravana se acerca a ellos, escoltados por sus propios lobos. Seungcheol se adelanta cuando finalmente están frente a ellos para hacer las presentaciones correspondientes. 

— Ellos son los alfas de manadas vecinas, vienen por los omegas que recuperamos de los salvajes —

El primero de los alfas es bastante joven, calcula que a penas alcanza la madurez, está acompañado de dos betas mayores que parecen ser sus guías y MinGyu no puede evitar sentirse mal por toda la presión que debe estar recibiendo al tener que tomar el liderazgo de una manada a tan temprana edad. 

El caso de la segunda alfa no parece ser muy diferente, igual de joven y perdida en esos encuentros diplomáticos que deberían estar reservados para alfas con experiencia. 

— Lee Jeno y Shin RyuJin —presentó Seungcheol a los dos chicos que hicieron torpemente una inclinación tratando de parecer tan solemnes como les era posible— 

WonWoo y MinGyu correspondieron al instante, llevando su atención al tercer integrante, Era pequeño y su rostro redondeado con facciones bonitas a pesar del cansancio bajo sus ojos, habían tantos olores nuevos a su alrededor que les tomó un minuto darse que era un omega. 

— Yoo Kihyun, asesinaron a todos los alfas adultos de mi manada y soy el hijo mayor del antiguo líder —se presentó por sí mismo al notar que el silencio se extendió por demasiado tiempo— espero que eso no sea un inconveniente.

MinGyu abre los ojos por la sorpresa, ya que ChangKyun nunca mencionó algo como eso, quizá con la esperanza de mantener a salvo a los omegas que quedaban. Era la primera vez que escuchaba de un omega que absorbiera por sí mismo el liderazgo de un grupo, pero KiHyun parecía tener carácter, sus movimientos eran firmes y se expresaba con seguridad así que debía tener la confianza de su pueblo.

Es WonWoo el que interviene ofreciéndole una venia, y se presenta rápidamente para los recién llegados. 

— Jeon WonWoo, soy el alfa de la manada. Él es mi omega, Mingyu —presentó dándole un ligero apretón en la mano que sostenía con sus dedos entrelazados— Seungcheol es el segundo al mano y HyunWoo es líder de la guardia. Siéntense bienvenidos. 

Hay un intercambio de miradas entre todos los presentes, los más jóvenes viendo con admiración a los alfas que se erguían frente a ellos tal vez con la esperanza de llegar a su nivel algún día, luego hay otra mirada qué pasa desapercibida para mayoría, cuando los ojos de HyunWoo se encuentran con los de ese bonito omega de mirada fiera y este rápidamente lo evade tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. 

MinGyu sonríe y levanta la vista al cielo donde la Luna comienza a asomarse y cree qué tal vez es tiempo de regresar a casa. 

— Creo que sería demasiado incómodo para los chicos si vamos todos nosotros —interviene MinGyu— HyunWoo los llevará con ellos y pueden dirigirse a él si necesitan cualquier cosa. 

El aludido intercambia la mirada entre MinGyu y Wonwoo, como esperando que este último cambiara sus planes y lo enviara a la guardia, pero solo lo ve sonreír aliviado, porque al parecer finalmente van a regresar a casa. 

— Por favor, siéntanse cómodos, él los llevará a sus cabañas. Hay comida lista y lo que necesiten, si quieren quedarse más tiempo sepan que también son bienvenidos. —Wonwoo hace una inclinación como despedida, dejando a los chicos perplejos ante la prisa que tenía por salir, pero solo tira de la mano de MinGyu que sigue viendo hacia atrás mientras el alfa intenta no parecer tan nervioso ante la intensa mirada del omega— 

Cuando llegan a casa está en penumbras y WonWoo se encarga de encender la chimenea mientras MinGyu busca un cuenco para hacer algo de té. 

Ambos lavan sus dientes un rato después y WonWoo se asegura de que MinGyu se cambie la ropa antes de entrar a la habitación porque no soporta ese montón de olores sobre él. MinGyu acepta gustoso y se mete en la cama con un camisón limpio seguido de su alfa. 

WonWoo lo atrae hacia él, recostadolo sobre su pecho mientras acaricia el perfil de su omega con el dorso de la mano 

— ¿Por qué te ríes como si hubieras hecho una travesura? —WonWoo pregunta con una mirada curiosa, porque no pasó desapercibida la sonrisa de MinGyu desde que regresaron a casa—

— Creo que necesitas conseguirte otro líder para los centinela —sugiere—

— ¿De qué hablas? 

— De HyunWoo y ese omega KiHyun, asegúrate de que él los regrese a su pueblo. —le pidió, ganándose una risa del alfa—

— Creo que ya demostraste que eres perfectamente capaz de decirle a los cabecillas de la manada lo que tienen que hacer, MinGyu, no necesitas mi ayuda —WonWoo besa su cabello y MinGyu ríe satisfecho con eso— tienen que aceptar que tu palabra vale tanto como la mía ahora. 

— ¿Te parece parece que es lindo? —MinGyu se apoya en el pecho del alfa para verlo y este parece un poco perdido hasta que retoma el hilo de la conversación— KiHyun 

WonWoo tararea restándole importancia— No lo sé, Gyu. 

— WonWoo —MinGyu se queja porque para él de verdad es importante que su amigo encuentre a alguien—

— ¿Cómo podría ver a otro omega teniendote a ti? —La sonrisa de MinGyu se extiende por su rostro y su omega se suaviza en su interior porque de verdad quiere creer las palabras del alfa—

— Buena respuesta 

WonWoo pone las manos en su cintura y lo atrae sobre él en un beso languido y lento mientras recorre la piel del omega con la punta de los dedos. No había mentira en sus palabras, MinGyu había estado a su lado toda la vida, fueron el primer beso del otro cuando la curiosidad los arrastró cuando eran niños y estuvieron ahí también para compartir sus primeros celos y todos los que le siguieron cuando sus naturalezas salieron a flote. 

La presencia del omega llenaba su vida en todos los sentidos posibles y ahora también lo tenía dentro de él, sus lobos compartiendo el mismo espacio, y no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara eso jamás.


	25. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "El amor es una bellísima flor, pero hay que tener   
> el coraje de ir a buscarla al borde de un precipicio"  
> Stendhal

MinGyu no puede creer lo intenso que ha sido ese último invierno, han tenido una ventisca tras otra y se han visto obligados a trabajar el doble para eliminar la nieve que se asienta fuera de sus cabañas. 

El aire frío se cuela por las ventanas todas las noches y han tenido que luchar un poco más con la madera húmeda para poder encender sus chimeneas y mantener el calor en sus hogares. 

Pero todas las tormentas ceden en algún momento y el amanecer trae consigo un cielo brillante y libre de nubes, con el sol en alto calentando sus rostros, invitándolos a salir de la comodidad de sus cabañas para disfrutar la naturaleza que les regalaban los dioses.

Y Ellos no eran la excepción, en algún momento se les hizo costumbre escaparse en las mañanas tranquilas a la pequeña meseta en lo alto de la montaña, esa que amanecía con una gruesa capa de suave escarcha que se hunde bajo su peso pero que les regalaba una vista perfecta de su aldea y los inmensos terrenos que le pertenecían a su pueblo. 

Todos cubiertos de un precioso blanco brillante como si alguien hubiera decidido espolvorear azúcar sobre los árboles.

WonWoo tira de la mano de MinGyu invitándole a sentarse con él, lo rodea con sus brazos cuando éste se acomoda en su regazo y le regala un beso cariñoso en el hombro, la punta de su nariz cepillando suavemente la nuca del omega, disfrutando de ese aroma que ahora puede llamar hogar. 

MinGyu ríe porque le hace cosquillas y le exige que se detenga porque parece que nunca tiene suficiente de la vista y las atenciones del alfa lo distraen de lo que está buscando. 

— Mira, hoy se alcanza a ver el pueblo al final —MinGyu señala emocionado un pequeño punto en la distancia, casi rozando con el horizonte donde el verde del bosque se fusiona con el azul del cielo es un suave difuminado gracias a la niebla que cubre las montañas— 

Y WonWoo tararea en acuerdo, negándose a admitir que su estómago aún cosquillea de celos cuando se lo mencionan. 

MinGyu al final tuvo razón, después de asegurarse de que HyunWoo acompañara a los omegas de regreso a su aldea, con el pretexto de brindarles seguridad, descubrieron que el alfa se escapaba de vez en cuando a aquella pequeña aldea que colindaba con sus montañas. 

El aroma a omega bañándolo por completo al día siguiente y esa pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que trataba de mantener escondida para evitar comentarios inoportunos de parte de sus compañeros, terminaron por delatarlo, pero No fue hasta el verano siguiente que se acercó a hablar con WonWoo, avisando que había encontrado a su omega en KiHyun y que este había aceptado su cortejo la primera que acababa de terminar. 

Estaba entregando su lugar en la guardia, dispuesto a cortar sus lazos con la manada para formar la propia con el omega y a pesar de los celos y la fricción entre ellos cuando se veían obligados a trabajar juntos, WonWoo estaba feliz por él. 

Había tratando de arreglar sus diferencias con HyunWoo desde hace mucho, porque sobre todo valoraba el coraje y la lealtad que había demostrado a la manada y no podía permitirse sacarlo de su círculo de confianza por un problema que él mismo inició. 

El alfa simplemente había estado a la altura cuando él no pudo, cuidando de MinGyu en silencio, sin forzarlo a alguna situación que pudiera incomodarlo y le estaba de verdad agradecido y si el omega quería seguir manteniendo su amistad, lo menos que él podía hacer era tragarse toda su mierda y tenderle la mano en lo que le fuera posible. 

La manada de KiHyun aún se conformaba por omegas en su mayoría y el liderazgo seguía cayendo en él, HyunWoo aceptó gustoso aunque cualquier otro alfa hubiese exigido convertirse en la cabeza de la manada, él sólo quería estar su omega y no le afectaba en lo más mínimo ser su apoyo. Nunca le interesó ser el líder, de todos modos, pero estaría dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo que fuera necesario. Era consciente de que mantendrían vulnerables hasta que la siguiente generación de alfas llegara a la Madurez. 

WonWoo les brindó todo el apoyo que pudo, ofreciéndoles protección siempre que les permitieran hacer uso de sus tierras que, de otra forma, serían usurpadas por manadas forasteras. Era un trato que al que no se podían negar. 

No fue muy diferente la forma en la que se unieron los otros dos pueblos, con alfas inexpertos que necesitaban la guía y la experiencia que su manada podría brindar. 

El alfa se encargó de entrenarlos personalmente, en compañera de sus mejores elementos, tanto en cuerpo como en reestructurar todos esos valores y costumbres que los anteriores líderes habían fomentado en ellos en base a la fuerza.

Ahora las cuatro aldeas congeniaban en armonía, respetando sus espacios pero siempre dispuestos a tenderle una mano a aquella que lo necesitara. Serían más fuertes de esa forma. 

— MinGyu...—WonWoo lo abraza sacándolo de sus pensamientos, demandado un poco de atención— 

— Solo pensaba que lograste unir a las manadas a pesar de que nunca habían trabajado juntas —MinGyu se da la vuelta para ver al alfa, sus ojos cansados por todo el trabajo extra que tenía últimamente, más tierras era más responsabilidad y todos habían decidido que WonWoo sería el líder del Consejo y tendría la última palabra cuando surgiera alguna diferencia entre ellos— 

— Estaban perdidos, Gyu, no tenían alfa. Cualquiera hubiera llegado a atacarlos en esa situación —lo dice como si fuera algo obvio, su ceño fruncido de solo imaginar el destino que pudieron correr con una guardia tan débil como la de ellos—

— Tú pudiste hacer lo mismo, tenías los lobos y la estrategia y ninguna otra manda hubiese intervenido porque lo habrías ganado de forma légitima —MinGyu desliza un pulgar por el pómulo de WonWoo, eliminando una pequeña manchita que debió hacerse en el bosque—

— No hay honor en abusar de un puñado de omegas asustados —WonWoo niega como si la mera idea le ofendiera, sus ojos reflejando la impotencia al recordar el sufrimiento de los chicos que salvaron— solo quiero que todos estemos tranquilos por un rato, es lo que parece correcto.

— Y es por eso que estoy tan orgulloso de que seas mi alfa —MinGyu se abraza a su cuello suspirando muy cerca de sus labios, sus narices se unen en una caricia tan suave como el plumón en una marca familiar— 

WonWoo apoya su peso en un brazo, atrayendo a MinGyu con él, en un beso lánguido y lleno de cariño. El tiempo pasa lento y no tienen prisas, cuando el omega derrite con el sabor del alfa en su boca. 

Puede sentir a sus lobos correspondiéndose, sus hocicos frotándose con una lentitud abrumadora porque saben que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos.

— Huelen muy bien —El alfa picotea sus labios robándole el último resquicio de aire en sus pulmones y ese pequeño suspiro del final se convierte en una nube de vaho entre ellos. Hay una sonrisa enorme tatuada en su rostro cuando notan que la felicidad llega hasta sus lobos— 

El Alfa se echa de espaldas, con sus patas ondeando en aire de forma juguetona esperando que el omega se recueste sobre él, como si fuera un cachorro. Así de felices se sentían. 

MinGyu toma por sorpresa a su alfa dandole un pequeño empujón que lo hace caer de espaldas en la nieve suelta de la noche anterior, esta cede fácilmente bajo su peso, dejando la silueta perfecta del azabache hundiéndose varios centímetros y luego está MinGyu siendo arrastrado hasta sus brazos. 

La nieve cae sobre ellos y MinGyu está prácticamente cubierto de ella, puede sentirla derritiendose en su piel pero no está ni cerca de ponerse a tirititar.

Un gruñido los toma por sorpresa a ambos y sienten la nieve de los costados demosonarse sobre ellos cuando una pequeña motita de pelos se arroja sobre el alfa, reclamando porque no lo invitaron a jugar. 

Ambos fingen estar heridos antes de que sus risas resuenen libres por el campo cubierto de nieve. 

MinGyu se sienta otra vez sacudiéndose para sacarse de encima los restos de nieve antes de que lo mojen aún más y toma a su pequeño cachorro en sus manos a pesar de sus protestas. 

— Ven aquí, lobo feroz —MinGyu le hace cosquillas en la barriga regordeta y muere de ternura cuando el pequeño mueve una de sus patitas sin parar porque encontró ese parche de piel donde las cosquillas resultan letales—

Es completamente negro, y MinGyu lo ama tanto porque es una versión miniatura del lobo de Wonwoo, con fieros ojos negros y pequeños colmillos que distan mucho de parecer aterradores y tal vez lo único que le heredó es una pequeña manchita castaña que cubre una de las orejas, dandole un aspecto ligeramente asimétrico pero demasiado adorable. 

Tal vez es por eso que no puede enojarse con él cuando se niega a volver a su forma humana, está en esa edad en la que sólo quiere experimentar el mundo a través de los sentidos desarrollados de su lobo y se maravilla con cada nueva experiencia y es algo demasiado hermoso de ver. 

O tal vez es que simplemente ama mucho a su cachorro y todo en él le parece precioso. 

El cachorro protesta y MinGyu lo sostiene en el aire mientras sus pequeñas patitas redondas se agitan en el aire en un intento desesperado de ser liberado, para seguir jugando con los coloridos tulipanes que florecen sobre la nieve. 

Esos que WonWoo le llevó religiosamente el invierno en que lo marcó, como una disculpa por no haberlo cortejado como indicaba la tradición. Al final al omega le dio mucha lástima que Flores tan bonitas terminaran marchitandose a los pocos días y se les hizo más fácil ir hasta allá con el pretexto de ver el paisaje y disfrutar de ellas cuando lo único que querían era estar solos y lejos del pueblo. 

MinGyu abraza a su bebé con fuerza contra su pecho y frota su mejilla contra su cachorro, que es también el de WonWoo y quiere ponerse a llorar ahí mismo porque no pensó que algún día pudiera ser tan feliz. 

WonWoo se levanta y el cachorro le aulla pidiendo auxilio porque su papá está siendo demasiado empalagoso otra vez. No espera la traición del alfa cuando este se une completamente dócil al abrazo, frotando su mejilla contra ese espacio libre en el pelaje azabache hasta que recupere el olor a su manada. 

El cachorro se resiste hasta que el aroma de sus padres lo calma por completo y se le escapa un ronroneo, los lobos abrazados mientras acunan a su pequeño bebé entre su pelaje, en su más puro instinto de protección, hasta que el pequeño cae rendido en el regazo del omega, hecho un ovillo. 

WonWoo besa el lunar en la mejilla de su omega, sus manos deslizándose a través de sus brazos, frotandolo de vez en cuando como si quisiera hacerlo entrar en calor porque su piel está mojada y están sentados en la nieve y hay algo de viento que alborota sus cabellos pero nunca se había sentido más cálido que ese momento. 

Tiene a su pequeño cachorro que sigue negándose a dejar su forma de lobo entre sus brazos, y WonWoo lo cubre completamente con su presencia, puede sentir el olor en su piel, su latido constante a través de la marca que cosquillea en su cuello y hay otro pedacito de él creciendo en su vientre, y es tan feliz. 

Nunca imaginó que pudiera tener acceso a toda la felicidad que lo embriaga en ese momento, porque tiene todo lo que soñó justo entre sus brazos y el amor de su manada es cálido y confortable en su corazón y se extiende como fuego en su pecho con tanta fuerza que se cree capaz de derretir toda la nieve y hacer crecer las flores de primavera en pleno invierno. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Fin . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, ojalá les haya gustado y espero que puedan compartir sus comentarios.  
> ¡Cuídense mucho!


End file.
